Wrath of the Desert Storm
by Drazen Fushichou
Summary: Gray has finaly become a genin, but it seems like he meets new people everyday. Ok, story is way better than summary. Don't believe me? Then read and prove me wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to 's recent update, all my -- stuff are gone. So my fanfic looks like a mess now, but I'm working on getting it back to normal. But with all the extra homework Schutte gave me, I don't know how long it'll take.

* * *

Alright. Here I go! Weeeeeeeee, my first fanfic. And I'm being happy cause I am.

Anyways, I do not own Naruto, but some characters such as Gray are my own invention.

Oh, and this story takes please about 5 years before the start of the manga. (in other words, naruto is only 7)

Have fun reading, and please review (but try not to kill me when you do)

* * *

The blond haired boy ran down the dark hallway. He took turn after turn, stairs after stairs. He noticed that the people around him were to busy to even care about him.

He took another turn. He always saw the sand walls of the hallway as weak, thinking that it would be wiser to build them out of stone.

He took another turn, opened a door and ran up a stairs. He wondered how the sand-stairs could carry his weight. He opened another door and ran down another hallway.

He ran past a long mirror that stretched all the way down the hallway. He looked at his reflection. _Looking good,_ he thought to himself, after running his hand through his hair. He looked down at his sleeveless shirt and wondered if this had been to informal. This was THE day.He looked back in front of him, just in time to avoid bumping into someone.

He looked back at his reflection, double-checked if he wasn't wearing his shirt inside-out. After his third check he turned around the corner. He was expecting another clean turn, without losing much speed. He was about to be disappointed.

"Hey!" he yelled as he bumped into someone and fell backwards. He hit the ground with his head and just lay there for a sec.

"Whoops, I'm terribly sorry." he heard a boy's voice say, a bit amused. He opened his eyes and looked at the guy who was standing at the probably the same spot as he was standing when they ran into each other.

_How could he not have fallen? I was running pretty fast_, he thought to himself.

He eyed the boy. The boy had black hair, a bit longer than his own. His eyes were black, and he wore a damaged Konoha forehead protector. He was also wearing a blue tracksuit. That's when he saw that the boy was reaching his hand at him.

"What? You're going to take it or not?" the boy asked smiling. He noticed that the boy wasn't much older than him. Probably 1 or 2 years. And he also noted that he spoke with a cool, calm yet amused voice.

"Erhm, sure." he took his hand and got up. They looked at each other for a second, then the boy broke the silence: "Weren't you late for something?" "Oh! Right, almost forgot. Sorry for bumping into you like that." "That's--" He couldn't finish his sentence, the blond haired boy had already continued being hasty.

"Hmm, remarkable guy" he mumbled to himself, before turning around and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. "This might just get interesting, Dionysios."

He ran further down the hall. 112, 113, 114...and 115! He quickly pulled to a stop, and put his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath, and opened the door in one fast movement.

The room was light, unlike the dark, damp hallways. He noticed that the room was relatively small, just big enough to fit in one desk, and 3 chairs. One on one side of the desk, two on the other side. There was a window behind that lone chair. On that one chair...that's where he was. The man who always wears a strange, white cap on his head. The man, who always makes childish jokes. The man, who would give him his forehead protector...The man, who would make him a ninja...The man, who was leaning back in his chair, with his face towards the window, away from the boy.

"Name?" He asked with a playful voice. "Gray."

* * *

And that was it. The first chapter. Yays! I have till about chapter 11 on my pc right now, but I don't know when I'll update and stuff. I'll try to add the others soon. But I'm to lazy to edit the documents to fit right now. Yawn, anyway. Please review (and again, don't try to kill me)


	2. Chapter 2

I again apologize for any problems while reading my fanfic

* * *

Ok...So I added the next chapter within the hour...So what? I was bored and decided to edit this chapter aswel.

Just like last time: I do not own Naruto. If I would, Ino and Sakura wouldn't be ninja's, and Sasuke would be the cookie dealer of konoha.

* * *

He turned around in his chair, eyed the blond haired boy and opened his desk drawer. He shifted through some stuff, silently. Some paper airplanes and drawings appeared on the table.

Gray bend over to see what else there was in the drawer. He still couldn't see, so he bend a bit more.

"Would you mind...?" the man said.

Gray noticed he was leaning on the desk, just to see what was in the drawer.

"Sorry." he apologized and backed down.

Suddenly, the man pulled a forehead protector out of the drawer, and showed it to Gray.

"Here, take it."

Gray was stunned. "That's it? 'Take it'?" He felt insulted. All the other kids got a ceremony, and all he gets is a ''take it''?

"Hmm...what?" The man asked "Oh right." He cleared his throat. "I hereby yadda yadda yadda. Congratulations, you're a ninja now."

Silence followed. Again, Gray was stunned. "What? THAT'S IT!?" "Yeah, take it or leave it." Gray took the forehead-protector and turned around.

"Thanks...I guess..." and he walked towards the door, the rage still building inside him.

"Wait, not so fast." the man said, again with a playful voice. "I haven't told you about your team yet." He smiled, grabbed a paper aeroplane and unfolded it.

"Your team is..." he looked at the piece of paper. Gray couldn't wait to hear it. "Oh interesting...the names of your team members are..."

_Come on, say it already_ Gray thought to himself.

"The people in your team are..." Gray couldn't hold it any more. "For god's sake! Just say it already!" He shouted in anger.

The man looked up from his paper and stared Gray in the eyes. "That's not how you talk to your senior, young man." he said with a sudden serious voice. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry..." The man chuckled. "Anyway, the names of your team members are..." _Yeah, like he's going to say it this time,_ Gray thought to himself. "Drake Ookami, Hana Miki and Yoma-sama."

Gray was stunned: He actually said it? "You are to meet up with them in one hour, outside the village." "Erhm, excuse me but.." "What?" the man replied somewhat irritated. "Who's Joma?" A silence fell.

Suddenly the man said: "A weird and irritating fellow, can't stop acting like a child. Now go!" He said the last two words like he was a drill sergeant, and Gray ran out the room as fast as he could, without thinking. He closed the door, leaned back against it to catch his breath. He heard a faint laugh from the other side of the door...

* * *

One hour later he was at the meeting spot. He was the first there. He thought back of how he managed to get the information out of that man. He had asked it at least four times before he finally got the answer. Man, was he happy that man wasn't his sensei.

"Oy! Blondie!" a voice yelled.

Gray turned around, and saw a boy dressed in red clothes running towards him. He had a smile on his face and his blue eyes were shinning with happiness. Gray has always been good at sensing someone's emotions, even when this far away. His black hair waving in the sky as he ran at high speed. The blue stripe on his hair danced in the wind as he...wait a sec...Blue stripe?

"What the" Gray said out loud when the boy stopped in front of him He gave the impression that he was the kind of kid who's always happy about everything.

"Oy!" The boy said again "You must be Gray!" Gray was surprised the boy knew his name. He stared at the blue stripe for a second, then looked back at the boy. "Yeah, I'm Gray. But you are--" he couldn't finish his sentence, the boy interrupted him.

"Cool, my name is--" and he couldn't finish his sentence either, because he was also interrupted. But not by Gray, but by a voice. A voice of a girl, far away.

"Drake! Wait up!" the voice shouted. The boy stepped aside and turned around. "Oh no..." the boy said as he smacked his head. Gray wondered why the boy acted like that and peered into the distance.

Just 100 meters in front of them was a girl running towards them. She had blond hair, just like Gray, only it was a bit lighter. It reminded him of the desert sand. He looked at her face, and even from this distance he could see she was pissed, _very_ pissed. She stopped right in front of the boy.

"Drake! How could you?" The boy sighed. Gray smiled, because he just found out what his name was.

* * *

Yays! Chapter 2 up and readable. This one is a bit longer than the last one, but not much. Please review after reading. I'm sure you've already read it if you're reading this...

Oh and don't be afraid, you can kill me with the reviews. I'll just use the power of lemon to resurrect myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well erhm...I actually--" Drake said to the girl.

"Why did you have to run so fast and leave me behind?"

"Well, I--"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep up with you"

"I erhm--"

Gray wondered what was wrong with those two. They talked like...like they were married or something.

"Hate to interrupt your ''small-talk'' " The two looked at him with a bit of rage, but he didn't care. "But I was talking to Drake." He implied.

"Hey wait a sec...How do you know my name?" Drake asked. A silence followed. "Oh, right." Drake added.

"Anyway--" Gray was about to say, but he was again interrupted, by the girl.

"His name is Drake Ookami, he passed the exams cum-laude. He is a very strong ninja who uses chains as weapons. His favourite technique is--"

This time Drake interrupted her. "I really don't want people to know that. What kind of a ninja would I be if everyone knows my secrets." He said with a smirk.

"But Drake-kun --" she said, but was again interrupted.

"For the last time, Hana-chan. I. WILL. NOT. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU!"

_Ouch, that has to hurt,_ Gray said to himself. _And kind of random too. She was only introducing him._

"But Drake-sama--" The girl (apparently named Hana) said with eyes full of tears.

"Get over it!" Drake shouted at her.

"Okay" she said. Then she shrugged, closed her eyes for a second, then eyed Gray. He noticed that the tears in her eyes were gone, and he was about to resume the conversation with Drake when she, again, started talking.

"Hey there handsome. And what's a place looking guy like you doing in a good like this?" A moment of silence followed.

Gray looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Hana was looking at him with a light in her eyes. Drake remained cool, but was the first one to speak.

"You've said it wrong..." he tried to say cool, forcing back laughter.

"What?"

"You've said it wrong. The pick-up line." That was it. It happened. At that very moment, Drake's true nature surfaced. He couldn't hold back any more, he had to. First a little smile, then it slowly got bigger. Until he couldn't hold back any more. His laughter was like a explosion in contrast to the silence.

It kept going forever. The dark haired boy couldn't stop laughing. Gray thought it was funny at first, and had laughed with him. But after a minute, it wasn't funny any more. But Drake kept laughing, Hana looked even angrier than before, and Gray was smiling at the weird couple.

"Hey hey, keep it down a bit." a voice said from behind Gray "You might wake up the dead." The voice said again, amused. A voice Gray remembered all too well.

Gray turned around and saw the man from earlier standing behind them.

"Hey hey, no need to laugh so loud, children." The man said.

"What are you doing here?" Gray said, a bit pissed.

The man smiled and said "Hey, that's no way to talk to your--"

Gray interrupted him: "Senior..."

The man continued, as if he didn't hear Gray: "--Sensei."

"Sensei!?" The three asked in unison.

"Yepyep, I'm your sensei" he said with a smile even bigger than his previous one.

"Wait a sec..." the three said in unison.

"Yoma-sama is our sensei?" Drake added.

"_This_ guy is our sensei?" Gray added at the same time.

"My sensei is _this_ ugly guy?" Hana added.

They looked at each other, and they shook their heads.

"Nah, can't be" Drake said, with a smile. "Not this guy."

"Yes this guy! The one and only, the powerful, charming and strong man-- Does any of you have cookies?" All three of them were stunned. "You, fat-girl!" The man pointed at Hana.

"Fat-girl?" Gray thought to himself, and eyed Hana. She wasn't fat. As a matter of fact, she looked so skinny that if she was to carry something, she would break. He looked at her face, but where a few minutes ago the calm face was, was now a angry, red face. She looked even more pissed than the first time he saw her.

"Fat!? I'm NOT fat!" she yelled at the man. She kept going like that for hours, and Gray decided to look what Drake was doing. He was laughing. Gray wondered if Drake was still laughing about the same thing, or did something funny happen. Gray decided it was better to ask.

"Why are you laughing?" "Because...well you see.." he tried to hold back his laughter while speaking, which was apparently hard, so it had to be funny. "You see...He said powerful and strong in the same sentence!" He burst out into laughter again.

"So...You're point?" Gray asked him.

"Well, that's the same thing!" And Drake started laughing again.

"Right..."

* * *

And that was chapter 3. Yay, one night 3 chapters... I'm thinking about updating till 6, then update once a week. I'm doing this for a few friends of mine tho, so that they can read what I wrote without having the send the file all the time. And also to keep me writing, some German kid keeps bugging me about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Great, now there's a angry german kid **and **a guy who thinks he can summon angels after me. Seriously dude, fiction is fiction

Anyway, chapter 4. Wheee, 1 review. Guess I'll update to 6 today. Who knows?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Kakashi would be a pirate and Gai would be Peter Pan. Just to see him think he can fly and fall of a building crushing Sakura (Gai is alright ofc, cause otherwise the Gai-sensei!--LEE!! scene would be gone)

Anyways, here's chappy 4

* * *

"I'm not fat!"

"I was only being--about that cookie..."

"Powerful. And-and strong! Hilarious!"

"I'm not FAT!"

"I just want my cookie!"

"Hahaha!"

"WHY ME!?"

Silence followed. Everyone looked at Gray. "Finally quiet?!" Silence. "Great, now _sensei--_" Gray said sarcastic "What do we need to do?" Drake opened his mouth to say something, but Gray wouldn't hear any of it.

"Don't even dare!" he yelled at Drake as he pointed his finger at him. "

Simple," the sensei spoke "you guys just have to fight me, and then I'll find out how strong you are. After I've beaten the living crap out of you-- " Drake mumbled something "-- I will give you your information regarding our mission. And--" Hana mumbled something "--we will introduce ourself then. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do we got to know each other then. Why not sooner?"

"Because I said so. Now anything else?"

"Erhm, sensei?" Drake asked "I don't have my weapons with me...Can I go get them?" Everyone stared at him. "What?" he shrugged "It will only take a few minutes. I swear."

The sensei eyed the boy. "Fine, but a few minutes is all you have" he said with a sigh.

"Great!" Drake said with a smirk. He bit on his thumb, and started forming hand-seals. Everyone looked surprised: a jutsu? To get weapons?

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A little cloud of smoke appeared with a poof. They couldn't see what was inside the smoke, but Gray thought he saw four blue legs and a blue tail. _Was it some kind of dog?_, Gray thought to himself. The creature stepped out of the smoke and the wind blew the smoke away.

Where was first nothing, was now a blue dog. Apparently a wolf. His eyes were a light blue, in contrast to his darker skin (if only a bit). His tail was also blue, but the tip was black. The eyes of the wolf were upright, and his tail was stiff, as if he was expecting something to happen. There were were two chains wrapped around his body. The chains made the wolf look small. It was then that Gray noticed, it was only a puppy.

Drake knelt down before the dog, and put his hand on the wolves head and stroked it gently. With his other hand, he slowly removed the chains.

"Thank you. Now go!" The dog disappeared with a poof. Everyone was still surprised that Drake could do a summon technique, so they hardly saw what happened.

"Now, how long did that take?" Drake asked with a smile. "Precisely?" the sensei asked "A few minutes." _Right...he's so predictable._

"Ok here are the rules" Joma said "We fight until I say we stop. You can stop anytime, this is NOT a fight to the death. This fight is merely to see how strong you are. But..." He stopped, eyed his team members and continued "...I will not hold back, until you say you surrender. Any questions?"

"Just one." Gray said.

"What is it?" The sensei asked the blond haired boy.

Gray smirked. "How does it feel to lose?" With that said, Gray charged at the man with a kunai in his hand. _This was sure to hit, this fight would be over before everyone else in my team noticed_. He heard a small laugh, and then felt something grab his ankle and pulled him back. He closed his eyes and said to himself: _Damn, what just happened? I was so close_. He heard the sound of a thousand birds...

* * *

Foolish little reader, you lack reviews. That is, ones you created. So stare at the line above this sentence and write me a review. You're god demands it! And that's not me.

Why won't anyone give me a cookie...


	5. Chapter 5

Booya! Chapter 5. Same day as 4. Thinking I'm going to make it till 6...\

Anyway, here's the not-so-new chapter. No angel or NSBer has caught me yet, so I'm safe.

This is also my first attempt at writing some action scenes, so if you review, give me tips and hints on that (if you can/want to)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, I'd give Hinata and Sasuke some lightsabers and teach them the force. Hehe...Darth Hinata...hehe

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

He opened his eyes, and looked up to the sky. He was astonished. It was raining feathers. Suddenly he remembered what happened, and decided that the first thing he should do was to check what had stopped him. He sat straight up, and looked at his ankle. A metal chain was wrapped tightly around his ankle, but was slowly loosing. In a sudden swing the chain was pulled back, causing Gray to fall backwards and hit his head on the ground. He immediately jumped up and looked around him. He was alone. The clearing was totally empty, and there was a crater in the centre of it. Right where his sensei was standing only seconds earlier. _What had happened?_

* * *

Drake jumped from tree to tree. "Damn that guy, I had to blow my cover to save his ass." he said to the wolf jumping next to him. "We need to come up with a plan, Max. A good one!" He eyed the wolf, who looked at him with a empty gaze. "Right, wolves can't talk." He said to himself. "I really need to remember that."

The wolf howled. He knew what that meant, and he immediately stopped. The enemy was close, very close. He loosened the chains around his wrists a bit, so he was ready to attack. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him.

"You're good...but not good enough" His sensei's voice said.

rake immediately turned around and swung at him with his chains. They didn't connect, and he again felt someone behind him.

"Prepare to give up." Joma said with a serious voice. _This was it. It was to end now, how could he even think there was a plan to stop a jounin_. He waited for defeat to come. For the blow to hit. But it never came. "A cow may be an animal..." His sensei's voice said, still seriously. "But a carrot..." Drake waited, _this was it. Taijutsu, Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, it was going end._ "...is not a tree house." A moment of silence followed. Drake couldn't hold back any more, it was going to happen again. He burst out in laughter and therefore lost his balance. He fell of the branch and disappeared into the leaves below.

"One down, two to go."

* * *

She was lying beneath a bush, just at the edge of another clearing. She had set up a trap. The moment his sensei landed in the clearing, her genjutsu would trigger. She waited...and waited. Until finally, he suddenly appeared in the midst of the clearing. _Now!_ She thought to herself. Suddenly the entire clearing was one field of flowers.

"Wow, what beautiful flowers..." Joma said.

She had him right where she wanted him. A slight breeze came, and lifted the flowers into the sky. The flowers were flying around the jounin, creating a relaxing scent.

"Hmm...so soothing..." he said with a calm, relaxed voice.

This was it, all she had to do was jump at him with a kunai and it was over. She pulled out a kunai from her weapon-pouch, and dashed forward. Her sensei just stood there, still captivated by the genjutsu. _Here goes nothing_, she said to herself as she stabbed her sensei in the back. At the moment of impact, the jounin fell apart into hundreds of feathers.

"Bunshin?"

She looked around. _Bunshin? Did I trap a bunshin in my illusion?, s_he said to herself. She eyed her surroundings and her own illusion. Something was wrong, put she couldn't put her finger on it. She observed the brightly coloured flowers dancing in the wind. In less than a second, they were gone. All the flowers had turned into black crows, circling around here.

"Genjutsu?"

"Too late now, skinny." She heard a serious voice say: He had trapped her. "It's over...Birdie style: Thousand crow-crows of severing head-hunting night stalkers who sleep underwater no jutsu!"

All the birds came flying towards here, and gathered around her until there wasn't an opening any more, except for the a small one near her mouth. She screamed for help, but it was soon silenced. She couldn't breath any more, this was the end...

"Two down, one weirdo to go."

* * *

That was chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Pretty simple ''fight'' scenes, eh?

What will happen next? Find out in like about 30 min if you're reading this the moment I posted it. If not, it's probably already there.

Still no cookie...Lemonade works just as well


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 up! The conclusion to the fight! Still no angels/angry germans.

Diclaimer: I STILL DON'T PWN NARUTO! Cause if I could, I'd be one badass ninja.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

He heard a scream from far away, but it was soon silenced. _What horrors await me_, Gray thought to himself. He stared down the cliff he was standing next to. He peered down: a very long fall if he slipped. He thought of a plan to use all the explosive-tags and wires he had with him. If he could stretch the wires from one side of the canyon to the other, and stack them with explosive-tags, all he had to do was lure his sensei down there and it was a sure victory. He smiled at his own idea, and took out his wires and tags. Then a thought hit him...

"Sensei, I know you're here." He said.

"Ah, so you've noticed." The man jumped out if the canyon.

"And, what else did you notice?" He smirked.

"That this canyon ain't real..." He said as he turned to his sensei who was standing on the other side. "...and neither is this forest."

"Hmm...you're good."

In a moment the forest disappeared, and they were standing in the middle of the desert.

"Now...how did you figure that out." His sensei asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple...There aren't any forests near Suna." Gray said with a smirk.

"Obviously not..But it ends here, Gray." Gray swallowed.

"You have done better than the rest...with nothing I might add."

"Not if I can help it. I'm not that bad with taijutsu, ya know?"

His sensei smiled, and suddenly charged forward. Suddenly, the ground cracked open. Two metal chains came out of the ground, and bound the jounin's hands. Drake was suddenly standing behind Joma.

"You were right...It is over. Gray! Finish this!"

Gray nodded "Right!" He quickly moulded some chakra and began using handseals. "Fuuton: Great Hurr--" he was cut short.

In a moment the jounin had poofed into a log. And the sensei was standing behind Gray with a kunai to Gray's throat. "Drake give up or Gray dies. Gray give up or you die!"

"I give up...damn it" they said in unison. It was over.

Some minutes later.

"By the way," Gray said to his sensei. "what happened to Hana?"

Joma froze. "Oh damn! I left her there!" He smacked his forehead protector. "I'll be right back." And he disappeared in a explosion of feathers.

"Some guy..." Drake said with a smile, trying to clean the dirt from his chains.

* * *

After a few minutes the jounin came back with Hana over his shoulder.

"Told you I'd be right back." He said with a smile. He put the girl down between Drake and Gray and stood in front of them. He added: "Wake her up."

Gray turned to the kuniochi and put his hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Hana-chan...It's time to--" he said with a sooth voice, but he was interrupted by Drake.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled at her. She immediately sat straight up, not noticing the hand falling of her forehead.

"What, where, when?" she looked around, eyed Drake and tried to remain calm. But she couldn't, and she knew it. Her face became red with fury as she turned to her sensei:

"You...You...!" She said in rage.

"Now now, sweetheart. He was the one who woke you up." He said with a smile, pointing at Drake.

"Aww man...why did you have to say that..."

Hana turned to the black haired boy. Suddenly her rage disappeared, and she smiled at him. "I forgive you, Drake-kun." He looked at her with widened eyes.

"You...really?...but...That's not like you!"

"Don't worry...I'll get back on you." She said with the same smile, it was scary.

The sun set, turning the clouds dark and the sky a dark orange. Drake felt the temperature drop a bit, but not enough to go inside yet. They sat there in the sand, and stared at their sensei.

"Now that that's settled." Joma said with a smile. "Let's talk about the mission." He cleared his throat. "As you all probably know, Suna has a shortage of ninja at the moment, so we are assigning teams to almost every level. That's why we are going to be doing a B-rank mission tomorrow."

"B-Rank?" The genin said in unison.

"Why such a dangerous mission for us genin?" Hana said.

"Cool! A B-rank on my first day!" Gray said.

"This is too much trouble for me...being stuck with that girl another day."

But Joma pretended he didn't hear it, and continued. "I'll fill you in on the mission now. Our goal is to kill a certain missing-nin from Suna. Because this is a B-rank, I will acompany you and take over the fight when it gets to much. Also, you are to attack his mercenaries, **not** the shinobi himself. He outpowers you by far. So don't even think about. He is hiding somewhere in a cave to the north. Now go home and get some rest." He said with a smirk, before disappearing in a cloud of feathers.

The three got up and walked home, in silence...

* * *

That was chapter 6 already. Man, words go by fast when you're having fun. Anyway, I'll add the next chapter by the end of the week. Probably Friday.

I forgot to say this a few chapters but, please review. It's a writer's pay-check.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 people . I know nobody's reading this, but me doesn't care! Cause if someone reads this, it means he IS reading this. MUAHAHAHAHA!! Wait...that doesn't make sense...and yet it does.

Anyways, this is the rumoured chapter 7. If you're searching for ''vagueness'' or randomness, this is the chapter for you. Many new characters, but only a few names. Who are these people? What do they want? And more importantly, why is there only talk in this chapter? If at least 0 of these questions appealed you, do read on ahead. If more than 3 appealed you, get you're eyes checked. There were only 3...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Chouji would be the nine-tails brat and Shikamaru the avenger. And Sasuke would sell lemonade, until Itachi destroys his stand.

* * *

"Good...Is everyone here?"

"Yes almighty leader."

"Yes, I'm here"

"Here..."

"I'm also around."

"Dionysios, enough with the sarcasm. Are you here, Lilith?"

"I'm also here, hunni."

"Stop calling me that. Well anyway, is everyone prepared?"

"Just need to kill a few more Kiri shinobis."

"I'm about done here."

"The preparations are set. We can start any time."

"Good...now new-guy, are you ready?"

"Ehhh...yeah..."

"Are you ready or not?"

"Leave him be leader, it's not his fault he can't talk."

"Tigs! That is not the way to talk to a team member."

"Yeah. You might insult him and we don't want to fight, do we?"

"Everyone, please be quiet and listen to me..."

"Thanks, but I can stand up for myself."

"I know, but I don't want a pussy like you get hurt."

"Heh, and you're the on talking about not insulting me?."

"Oh? You made yourself _another_ enemy? What happened to the relationship _we_ had?"

"Everyone, please be quiet and listen to me, your leader..."

"Tigs, stop picking on Drazen."

"Fine whatever...Leader we are officially out of cookies."

"FOR THE THIRD TIME! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Now that I have your...attention. I want to discuss who is going to do this job."

"Hmmm...I'm too old for this. And besides, this is way too easy for a ninja of my level."

"And I don't want my skin to get all dirty."

"More like your cleavage...hehe."

"A-oh...here we go again..."

"What did you say!"

"AH!! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Why am I surrounded by morons..."

"Don't know, you recruited us. Ask yourself."

"I know how you feel Dave..."

"Mark my words...Damn Uchiha...This time, I will prevail...Kukukukuku."

"So that's our target..."

"Yeah, but cause you're new here, you don't know."

"Leader, we are also out of milk."

"Then do some fucking shopping!"

"But...I...There's no reason to yell at me!"

"Tssss...Amateurs"

"Tch...Children"

"I'll do it..."

"Fine, then it is hereby your job to make sure he doesn't get to us. Stop him at all costs"

"Hn...sure."

"Everyone now knows what to do? Great! Dismissed!"

* * *

That was it for this chapter. Many new characters, and one is going to appear very soon! No wait, he already did...Two of them did actually...In the same scene (ZOMG! SPOILERS). Ahum...Yeah, go to your mummy and ask for lemon, cause it has the power to CREATE LEMON JUICE! (only if you apply some sort of force)

Oh and btw, Kiri is from Kiragakure (The Village hidden in the Mist). So basicly they're hidden mist ninjas.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is chapter 8! Hope I didn't confuse you a lot with 7, but some of the characters make an appearance here. Yay! Maybe that German will finally shut up about it now...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAURTO! If I did, I'd introduce the FAT CHOCOBO summon to Sasuke...Let him pwn Itachi with a uber fat chick. But then again, I would teach Itachi how to use the Mother Of All Bombs...

Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

It was still dawn, but they were already on their way. The morning breeze was cold, but the now steadily climbing sun was warming the air around them. Nonetheless, they were all wearing jackets and sweaters over their clothes (except for Joma, who was still wearing his normal jounin outfit). They walked for miles without talk, they were too sleepy to talk. The landscape didn't change for hours, just desert and desert. For caution of dehydration, they didn't ran but walked, slowly. And walking slowly in sand tires one easily.

Sometimes their sensei would stop and look around, and watch the sky for any circling condors, to find out where they were and where their target was. Nothing happened for miles. Except that one time when Drake turned around and laughed at his own footprints (which he had, intentionally, make little spins occasionally).

After a few hours, it got hot. They decided to take off their jackets. When Gray was putting away his jacked in his backpack, his eyes strayed to Hana. She was desperately trying to get the sand out of her sandals. He let his eyes run up from her hands to her shoulders. She had very slim arms, so she probably wasn't very strong. But he didn't care and he couldn't help himself, as he slid his eyes down and saw that the shirt she was wearing didn't completely cover her waist. And the fact that she was slightly bent over didn't really help either. He slowly gazed a bit higher, but before he could see anything more, Joma whistled.

"Come on children! We don't have all day."

"Technically, the contract says we have a week." Drake corrected his sensei.

"Oh shut up, mister know-it-all." The jounin said, pretending he was pissed of.

Gray smiled at the conversation of those two, and completely forgot about what he did a few seconds ago. Around noon, when the sun was at it's peak, they reached a oasis and decided to rest there for half an hour.

"Drake? What are you doing?" The beach-blond haired girl asked him.

"Nothing much...Just trying to get the sand out of my backpack."

She sat down next to him, and smiled at him. He returned the smile with a sigh.

Then she opened her mouth and said: "I really hate the sand aswell. It gets in my shoes all the time and I can't get it out, no matter how hard I try."

Drake sighed, and responded "Idiot...We're in a desert, what did you expect?" He asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can't you even _try _some small talk? Seriously, you need to socialise some more." Her smile vanished. He could feel her blue eyes staring at him.

"Go away." He said rather cold.

"Fine..." Hana slowly got up and walked towards the edge of the water, where Gray was drinking some water.

"Hey, Gray." She asked with her cute smile, the one she always used when she wanted something from someone.

"Phew...you scared me. What is it?" He looked at her.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk." She looked up and stared at the sky.

He caught himself staring at her face. He didn't know why, but it was disappointing that he couldn't see her blue eyes this time.

His eyes went lower, and looked at her long blond hair resting on her shoulders. He suddenly felt the urge to grab a kunai and cut of some of her hair. He always liked short hair.

Again his eyes went lower, but before he could see anything, she started talking again.

"Say Gray?" She said, her face still towards the sky. He looked up as well and said:

"Yeah?" He asked, as he tried to remain as cool as possible.

"Do you think, we'll be in the desert any longer?" She asked with a certain tone that sounded like she was hoping for a no.

"Why? You don't like the desert?" Gray asked her, slightly surprised of the fact that she might not like the desert she grew up in.

"Well...It's OK I guess, but I like the trees more."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I don't really like all the sand either. But I guess the rock parts are OK."

She looked down at him, and their eyes met. He stared into her ocean eyes for a second, but diverted his gaze before she would notice their extra-long eye contact.

"Oh? You like the barren places?" It was now her voice that was filled with surprise.

"Well, that is where I grew up...I think" He said, faking a smile.

"You think? You don't know for sure?" She asked carefully.

"Nope. I was found asleep on the streets of Suna about two weeks ago. With no memories whatsoever. Except some jutsus that I know, for some weird reason." He answered with a serious voice

"Oh...ok..." She said, before entering an awkward silence.

* * *

It was hot in Suna that day. Even hotter than usual. All the people on the streets stared at them. It was known that Sunagakura wasn't known for it's hospitality, but this was just plain rude. The whispered about them as they walked by. About what they heard they were, and what others say about them. But they just walked on ahead.

Walking in the lead was Shirigami Dave. He was wearing black cloth, covered with black armour pads at totally random points. One at his elbow, one at his knee, one covering his heart and many more like that. They all seemed like they used to be part of a full set of armour, but that had probably been worn out or destroyed in battle. His long black hair covered his ears, and was sticking out everywhere. If his hair ever had any model, it was now long gone. _Man it's hot here. Maybe it has something to do with the sun and black clothes? Nah..._

A young women was walking behind him. She also wore black, but she wasn't wearing armour like Dave. She was wearing a black kimono, which was opened at the bottom, revealing on of her two slender legs. She had the picture of a Japanese dragon engraved into the back of her clothes, but it was covered by her long red fire-ish red hair. She had kunais and other ninja tools stashed beneath her obi. Her name was Senka Lilith. _Seriously, if that guy takes one more peek at my boobs...he's done for!_

Tigranes was walking next to her. He wore black, just like the others. He had an pouch on the back of his belt, probably filled with ninja tools. On his back was strapped a black snowboard with a blue (same colour as his hair) wolf drawn on the top and bottom. But unlike Dave and Lilith, he wore a forehead protector: The Village hidden in the Snow. His spiky, blue hair fell over the sides of it, and behind his ears. _Man it's hot out here...Black clothes? Wrong choice, Dave, wrong choice...I hope she doesn't notice my constant peeking..._

There were two others in the group. One of them was Gensuka Dionysios an old man, nearing the 60. He also wore black, but his was made out of studded leather with cloth underneath it. He walked a bit bent forward, like most old people tend to. His cloth sleeves were longer and wider than his arms, entirely covering his hands. He had blond hair, quite similar in fashion as Dave: no model. It was just...hanging all around. He had green eyes, but one of his sockets had a scar running through it. He wasn't, like Dave, wearing a forehead protector. _Ok...which one of these losers do I have to kill to get some sake around here._

The other person wasn't wearing black like the others. He was wearing a blue tracksuit, with a white scarf covering his mouth. The ends of the scarf were hanging only a few inches above the ground.

Drazen, on the contrary to Dionysios, was wearing a forehead protector: one of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Although, that mark had almost completely been worn out. Scratches were all over the once clean surface. For some reason, he was wearing a belt over his pants. Hanging on the right side of it was a Fuma Shurikan, and on the left was another Konoha forehead protector. The metal of that one was also pretty beat up, but not as much as the one on his forehead. The cloth of this second protector was also filled with many holes. He walked upright, like most people from a noble clan do. He moved some of his black hair out of the sight of his charcoal eyes, and watched the road ahead.

There was a small boy with red hair standing in the middle of the street, holding a teddy bear in his arms. Drazen looked closer, and saw that the boy had a kanji on his forehead...

* * *

A few notes:  
1.An obi is a sash worn around a kimono.

2.I forgot the name of the Village Hidden in the Snow (never knew it actually)

3.In case you didn't know, wearing black on a hot summers day only makes it hotter.

And yeah, I know I didn't write any of Drazen's thoughts. Don't worry, Drazen-fans (who don't exist, believe me they DON'T), he will get enough attention soon. A have his entire story plot out...but most of the important stuff happened before all this...damn genius...

Now I need to find me some manderine-oranges (or whatever they're called). I got a new strategy for updating btw: Update every Friday! So I can update any day of the week, as long as I update at least once on Friday! Yay! Go me and my intelligence!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is...the long awaited chapter 9! I know I haven't updated for a while, but things got complicated. You see, it seemed that God wanted to steal my cookie. But I was confused. Wasn't he the one who gave it to me? What they say is true: The Lord walks some very weird paths.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha for Orochimaru. He would have left Konoha for Akatsuki. Now THERE's an evil plan. Ruin your brothers life by being in the same organisation as him.

* * *

It had been two hours since they stopped at the oasis and they were starting to get tired. After that one conversation with Hana, things got a bit awkward and the walk became silent.

They were dragging themselves forward through the sand. Every step Gray made, felt like the entire world was pulling his feet to the ground, not willing to let him go. The desert sun burning in his neck, and the wind sweeping up sand and throwing it in his face weren't helping either. To avoid sand getting in his eyes, he turned his back tot the wind. All he saw for miles was sand. He smiled as he saw their footprints. His own were widely separated, but Hana's were close to each other. Drake was still making circles from time to time, and their sensei left no footprints whatsoever. _Fitting for a Jounin,_ he thought to himself. He followed the tracks back, over hill after hill, never disappearing. Gray turned around, into the wind, and saw more endless dunes of sand. Then a thought came to mind.

He turned again, and gazed at what was ahead of them. The sandy desert stopped and slowly transformed into a desert of rock. _A good time to take a break,_ Gray thought to himself. Just as Gray was going to ask their sensei, the Jounin spoke.

"I know what you're thinking" Joma said with a smile. "''It's time for rest, sensei''" He said, mimicking the voice of a 8 year old girl who wanted candy. "I say: hell no! We are close, if continue like this we'll be there by nightfall."

Hana's face brightened up. "Really? No more walking after that?" She jumped in the air with a big cheer, probably hearable for miles.

Drake turned around and looked at the sun. It was already setting. "That would be about two hours from now...That's--" but he was interupted.

"Two Hours? How is that possible?" Gray shouted, slightly agitated by the long walk. "It has been two hours since we left the oasis. Three at most. And I remember it was noon at that time. So it can't be this late now."

They were all quiet. They all knew Gray was right, and they started thinking how this was possible. The long silence went on for minutes. It was Drake who ended it with a chuckle. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Gray and Hana shook their heads, Joma folded his arms around each other.

"Genjutsu..."

* * *

Drazen wanted to say something, but it was too late. He couldn't stop it from happening, he couldn't interfere in time. Dave was staring at the sky, not seeing the boy in front of him. It was unavoidable, they would collide. And it happened. The armoured shinobi bumped into the kid. He looked down, and was surprised that the boy (who wasn't much older than 6) was still standing.

"Kid, get out of the way." He snarled at the boy.

"Yeah kid, get out of the way before you get hurt." Lilith said with a angry face.

Dionysios kept walking and bumped into her. "Keep walking, woman" He said with his voice filled with anger.

"Ohhhh, just look at the lil' guy!" Tigranes said with a, obvious fake, cute voice.

"Just makes me wanna kill him." His voiced suddenly changed to a more evil tone.

"Kid, get out of the way." Dave repeated.

The kid didn't move, but stared into Dave's eyes.

"Stop staring and move! Or else you might get hurt!" He tried again, but again no response. "Look kid I'm not going to act nice--"He didn't finish the sentence, cause he saw the anger in the young boy's eyes. There wasn't only anger, but also sadness. Dave could feel the presence of a huge amount of chakra and hatred; a monster within the kid. It caused to air around to boy to thicken, and sending out a huge murderous intent. _Damn it, what is with this guy, _Dave spoke in his mind.

Drazen eyed the boy's clothes, going from top to toe. It seemed to him it was something that those of high heritage would wear. _Son of a feudal lord, perhaps?_. Drazen's eyes were now all the way down, staring at the boys feet. Well, he would have been wasn't it for something else he noticed. A bit of sand whirling around the boy. It was starting to get clear to Drazen. He looked back at the boy's forehead, and at the kanji on it. He was now close enough to read it, and it read what Drazen had expected; it meant love.

"Dave stop!" He shouted and put his hand on Dave's shoulder, holding him back. "Apologize."

"What? Why would I--"

"Now! Trust me on this one."

"Fine fine...I'm sorry kiddo." Dave said to the boy, but the boy's expression didn't change. _As I thought_, Drazen said in his mind. "Now walk, Dave. Don't make any unexpected movements." He whispered to Dave.

Dave walked past he boy, his face covered in fear. _This boy? Was this boy really that strong that even Drazen was afraid of him? Just who is this kid?_

Drazen followed Dave with caution, and the others followed Drazen. But Dionysios stopped when he was next to the boy and put his hand on the boys head. He smiled and said: "Kid, you know nothing about true suffering." The fury in the boy's eyes faded, and it was filled with loneliness. The old shinobi shook his head, and continued walking.

"Who was that kid, Drazen?" Dave asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara..."

* * *

And that was chapter 9...

Yeah...chapy 9...

I know I have to make up for a lot cause I didn't post anything the last two weeks. So expect some more chapters this week.


	10. Chapter 10

And chapter ten...Again sorry for not updating yadda yadda yadda.

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!**

* * *

Their Sensei sighed. "Well well...Looks like I have one person in my team who at least noticed something!" He chuckled, clapped his hands together in a handseal. "Release!"

They looked around. The desert had disappeared, and a forest had taken its place. Instead of feeling the sun burn in his neck, Gray thought it was quite cool. The roof of leaves shielding them from the sun, they all looked at their sensei.

"Joma-sensei, what's going on?" Hana asked.

Joma chuckled and unfolded his arms. "Good job, Drake. Good job indeed..." He paused, and took a moment to look around, before continuing. "We have indeed been trapped in a genjutsu. There is no more time to explain things, the enemy is watching is."

Drake nodded. "We're surrounded."

Gray grinned. "Let them come, I'm ready for them!" At that moment, something shiny missed his head by an inch.

"Damn it. That bastard is getting away" Their sensei said irritated. "You guys take care of the bandits, I'll handle their leader."

"But sensei--" Hana tried, but too late: their sensei had already disappeared.

"Let's get this over with." Drake said with a grin while taking out some shurikens. Gray felt the tension rise, and got ready to fight. Hana gulped, and looked around hoping to see a sign of the attackers.

"Got ya!" Drake shouted as he threw a shuriken into the bushes.

A grunt was heared, indicating that his throw had hit its target. Before he could celebrate however, something was thrown back. Drake caught the thing, and studied it.

"Hmmm, a kunai." He threw it in Gray's direction. "At least some of them are ninja."

A volley of kunais came from his right, but Gray grabbed the kunai Drake threw away, and deflected the projectiles. "Come one, is that the best you can do?"

Some mumbling was heard, and then a man shouted. "Everyone, leave and aid our leader. We will take care of this."

Two men stepped out of the bushes. Both were tall and very muscular. They wore a sleeveless light beige shirt and a dark red, baggy pants. They were wearing sandals, like most ninjas, and had bandages covering their ankles.

One man chuckled and spoke. "Never thought we'd have to come out to fight a bunch of kids."

Gray and Drake smirked, and the latter responded. "You'll regret underestimating us."

The man chuckled again. "Fine. Nii-san, you take the blond. I'll handle the dark haired kid."

"What about the girl?"

"Yeah what about me?" Hana asked, having completely forgotten the situation they were in.

The ''nii-san'' eyed the girl. "I'll take her on. Maybe I can have some fun with her." The man smirked, and Hana froze.

The other man nodded, and gave his attention to Drake again. "Shall we?"

Drake let out a small laugh. "You have no idea what you're in for." With that, and a smirk, they both disappeared.

Now there was only one of them left. The man was still staring at the direction his brother left. This was his chance. Gray grabbed a kunai from his pocket and lunged at the taller man. The man dodged the strike with relative ease. And before Gray could do anything, the man ran up to him, grabbed Gray's leg and threw towards a tree. He felt his back hit the hard tree, and heard something break.

"Good thing that wasn't my spine, hehe." He said with a grin, trying to stand up and ignore the pain in his lower back. When he finaly got up, he looked around. Hana was lying against a tree; out cold.

_Already? Man, she's weak, _he thought to himself.

The man was slowly walking towards her, with his back towards Gray. He smirked, again this was his chance. And again, the man dodged it with ease. This time Gray didn't feel like letting it end here. He recovered and leaped at the man, grabbing a kunai and using at as a dagger. Missed.

Gray turned on one foot, trying to kick the man with his other. Again miss. He felt the man grab his leg, and spin him around in the air. A few seconds later, he found himself smashed against a tree again.

He ignored the pain, and ran towards the attacker with rage building inside of him. The man smiled, seeing how the boy wasn't even able to walk straight anymore. The man stepped aside and punched Gray in his stomach. He coughed up blood, and fell to his knees. The man raised his arm, ready to strike, when a kunai hit him in the shoulder. Gray took this opportunity and jumped away, landing next to Hana.

"You ok?" She asked him with a smile.

He grinned "Where you pretending to be knocked out?"

She shrugged. "This guy is strong."

_Tell me about it. _

"We can't attack him with strength alone, we need to come up with a plan."

_Duh. _

"Damn it! He's already coming towards us!" He felt an strong grip around his throat pull him up and pin him against the tree. He managed to open his eyes and look to his left to see if Hana was ok. Her head was hanging lifeless against the attackers hand. _Damn it! Is she faking it again? _He looked at the man again.. _Man, this isn't working at all. We don't need a plan, we need someone to save us. But sensei is gone, and Drake is fighting somewhere else. Damn Drake, he'll never stand a chance on his own... If this keeps up, I'll have to use 'it'. Guess I have no choice. _He smirked, and felt a burning pain on the back of his neck...

* * *

ZOMG! What could this pain be? What is 'it'? And what happened to Drake? Who is that guy? Why is Hana so weak. Did the author create another Sakura clone? What the hell was their sensei thinking? Am I prepared? What the hell happened to my sweet lil' Gaara-kun?

So...were that some of the questions going through your mind?

If yes, then I CAN READ MINDS OF PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW

If no, then you better stop thinking about it now!

Chapter 11 coming up

For some reason, I love Gray's thoughts in this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is chapter 11. This one isn't as good as the others. It's worse, and better at the same time.

Again my sincere apologies for the lack of updates.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, I'd give Sasuke a cookie so he can throw it at his nii-san.

* * *

"Suiton: Grand Waterfall!"

Gray was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts and watched how a river of water hit the man in front of him and pulled him away.

"Damn it...Who used that ju--" The victim tried to say, before the water silenced him. The water pulled the man away from them, and made him disappear into the forest, taking some trees with him. After the torrent subsided, and looking to his left, Gray was relieved that Hana was ok. She was sitting on all fours desperately trying to catch her breath.

_Phew, now to find out who saved _us. Gray sighed, and let himself fall back and slowly slid his back down the tree, until he was sitting on the ground._Ok...we'll do that after my head stops spinning. _He turned his head to the right, to where the jutsu came from. There was no-one. All he could see were puddles of water, remnants of the torrent that had just passed.

"Hmmm...that's odd..." Gray said to himself.

"Are you two alright?" A calm voice asked them. Gray looked in front of him and saw a boy standing a few feet infront of him.

The boy wore a blue tracksuit, the top being slightly lighter than the pants. His long black hair fell in strands beside his face, and a few strands escaped the grip of his severely damaged Konoha forehead-protector and rested in front of his charcoal eyes. Gray couldn't see if the guy was smiling or whatever, because a long, white (girl) scarf was covering his mouth. The scarf was almost long enough to trip over it. _Not very convenient for battle. But...he looks kinda familiar. _On the right side of his belt he had attached another forehead protector. Not as damaged as the one on his head, but still almost beyond recognisable. On the opposite site of his belt was hanging a folded up fuma-shuriken ((A/N: Is that even the right way to put it? Folded up?))The boy stretched his arms towards the two beaten genin. As his arms stretched, the fabric of his jacket crawled up, revealing bandages around his wrists and probably further up his arms.

"What? You're going to take it or not?" The guy in blue asked. _Where have I heard that before?_

"Aha! Now I remember!" Gray shouted as he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled himself up. He looked around. Hana was already standing up and dusting of her clothes. She appeared to have calmed down quite a bit. That man was no where to be seen.

"Remember what?" The blue boy asked.

Gray looked back at him. "You're the guy I bumped into yesterday!" The boy smiled again. Gtay could now see his smile, because they were about the same height.

"That's right." Suddenly, the boy's smile disappeared and he looked around.

"What? What is it?" A slightly re-panicked Hana asked.

The boy looked at both of them, and smiled again. "Oh. Nothing."

It was quiet for a while. Neither of them knew what to say to a ninja from a different village.

_Is he going to kill us? I'd better ask for his name. Cause if I don't then...ehh...Well nothing really...I just need to know, damn it! _Gray said to himself.

_Wow, he looks kinda handsome in a tracksuit. Maybe I should ask for his name? _Hana thought.

"What's your name?" Both of them asked in unison.

The boy smirked. "Interested, eh?" He closed his eyes for a second then reopened them to speak once more. FushichouDrazen." He said with asuddenseriousvoice. "And you? What are your names?"

"You want to know my name?" Hana asked him with a smile. She tried her best not show how happy she was that a guy asked for her name. Apparently she wasn't very good at that. "My name is Han--"

"My name is Haiiro Gray. And this is--"

He was interrupted by a hit on his head. "Damn you! You cut me off!" A now angry Hana shouted at him.

"Sorry sorry..." He tried to utter under his moans of pain.

Drazen held a hand to his forehead protector and sighed with a smile. "This brings back memories..."

"Anyway -Drazen was it?- how about you and I go--" Hana tried to tell Drazen but he interrupted her.

"He's still here." And at that moment the man jumped from hiding and lunged at Drazen.

"You're going to pay for hurting me, kid!" He shouted at Drazen as he readied his arm for battle. Drazen sighed, and turned his shoulder to the attacker.

In rage the man swung his arm at Drazen. The blow was dodged with ease. Another punch, and another miss. He tried to kick, but Drazen just stepped aside. It went on like that for a few more times, until Drazen got bored. He sighed, and with one quick movement punched the man in the stomach. Without uttering a sound, the man fell to the ground.

"And that's why you should never underestimate a Konoha shinobi." And with that the fight was over.

"Wow you're really strong." Hana said in awe.

"No kidding...What rank are you?"

"...Jounin." He said rather short.

"Awesome..."

"And why exactly is a Konoha ninja tell us this?"

Drazen smiled. "Because...I don't know. Why shouldn't I?" He answered and added, after a bit of thought. "It's not like your a threat or anything."

There it was again...silence...

"What!? Not a threat!? I'll show you!" The blond shouted.

"Come on, face it. You weren't even able to scratch that guy. Are you even genin?" Then the truth hit him. And it hurt. That boy was right, he wasn't able to do anything. He wasn't able to protect Hana, or himself for that matter. Damn it, he needed some serious training. Then something else hit him, but it didn't hurt.

"That's right! Where's Drake?"

Drazen's eyes widened. "Drake? He--I mean, someone else was with you?"

* * *

That was it for 11. 12 Coming up today I hope...

While I'm writing, please R&R.

If you don't know what that means...don't worry, here is what wiki says: R&R (Military) standing for Rest and Recuperation or Rest and Recreation. Used by the U.S. military and United Nations Volunteers as standing for free time, vacations, or special events given to their staff.

No wait...that's not right...Here I try again:

"Read and review", a term used in fanfiction by authors looking for feedback; see: fan fiction reviewing

Ah that's the right one

See you at chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Yay! Finally, after a long time I started writing again. Guess I owe you guys...wait...who am I talking to?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Kishimoto would be out of a job.

* * *

"Shit! Where did that guy hide?" The man said, as he looked around. He was in the middle of a forest, with plenty of trees and bushes for that guy to hide in. "Shit!"

_Alright, he won't find me here_. Drake was crouching behind a bush and looked at the ground. "Heh...The shadows of the leaves sure look peaceful." He said to himself. He looked up at where the shadows were coming from. "Too think I have to fight this guy just when I finally see the trees again."

He sighed. "I miss the old days." He sighed again. "Well, it looks like I have to act now. If I wait any longer he'll found out where I am. Right now I have the element of surprise, so I'd best attack now."

He looked at the kunais in front of him. There were four of them standing upright, each with the tip pushed into the ground. Two others were lying beside the outer two. In his hand Drake held two smoke bombs. He sighed again. "Alright...here I go."

He bit off a bit of his thumb, and started forming hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" And with a small poof did appear Max, the wolf Drake used in the battle against his sensei.

"OK, Max. Here's the plan. Listen carefully." The blue wolf looked up to him, and tilted his head. "OK...this is what we do:"

* * *

"We have to find Drake-kun before it's too late!" The blond girl shouted at Drazen.

"Ah man...If these guys are this tough...Drake doesn't stand a chance! Damn it!" The blond shouted.

"Easy, easy." Drazen said, gesturing with his hands to calm down. "Don't worry, we'll find Drake."

Drazen looked around, then turned to Gray. "You! Where did they leave off to? What direction?"

Gray tried to remember. "Ehh...I think that way." And he pointed to the right.

"No, no. I think it was that way." And she pointed to the left.

Drazen sighed, removed some of his hair from sight and sighed again. "Guess, I'll have to do it this way then..."

He bit on his thumb, and started making hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Out of the puff of smoke stepped an beautiful light-golden dog. Her eyes were as clear as the blue sky, and her tail wiggled around happily. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, and she was breathing loudly, like most dogs do when it's warm.

"Luna, I need you to find someone for me." Drazen said to the dog.

Luna turned her head towards Drazen, and tilted it in question.

"I don't think she understands you." Gray said to Drazen. _Duh, dogs can't talk._

Drazen smirked. "No, she's asking me who. Now, --" He pointed at Hana. "Explain to Luna how Drake looks like."

Hana pointed at herself. "Me?" She said in disbelief. Drazen nodded.. After a sigh, Hana walked up to Luna and knelt down before her. "Ok, this is what he looks like:"

"You use a dog for searching purposes; I can understand that." Gray said to Drazen. "But why do you tell her how he looks like? I mean, aren't dogs used for their smell?"

"First of all, she's not a dog."

"Oh sorry; wolf"

"And she's not a wolf either."

"Fox?"

"...no"

"Dingo?"

"No, and let's just drop it." Gray opened his mouth, but Drazen was too fast. "Second of all: As far as I know, we do not have anything that smells like Drake do we?"

"How do you know that..." Gray said to him in confusion.

"Don't worry, this ''dog'' was specially trained for this kind of searching." Drazen said full of confidence as he turned towards the two girls.

"--and he has a really handsome face. You got it?" Hana ended her very long description of Drake. The ''dog'' nodded.

"I hope there was something useful amongst all that girly blabbering." Drazen said with a smile, as he walked to his summon. He put a hand on her head. "So...You know what you need to know?"

Luna nodded. "Then go!" And with that, Luna disappeared.

"That wasn't ''girlish blabbering''! That was--" Hana protested, but couldn't finish talking.

"I didn't say that!" Drazen protested in return.

"Yes you did!" She returned.

"No. I said girl-Y blabbering. Not girlish." He said with a smirk. "Tch, blondes..."

"You're even worse than Sensei!" Hana shouted.

Drazen sighed. "All the blondes are all the same..."

Gray put a hand to his chin, and said: "Why do I think that concerns me as well..."

* * *

"Alright, you ready?" Drake asked, and the blue wolf nodded. "OK then Max, let's go!" And with that Max charged at the man.

"What the..." He said as he saw the small, blue wolf run towards him. Max growled, but the man wasn't intimidated. "Foolish dog! I'll just--" He couldn't see any more. All he could see was dark smoke. "A smoke bomb? Damn you, lowish shinobi!" He shouted, and jumped out of the smoke.

Just as he turned around, a kunai missed him by an inch, and landing in the tree behind him.

_One._

"Hehe, I see." The man said to himself. "If the kunai is at that angle in the tree, then that must mean that brat is hiding over..." He looked at the kunai and at a small bush several yards in front of him. "There!" He shouted and charged forward, and looked over the bush. "I found you, you little br--" No-one. "What!? Where are you?"

Another kunai missed him by an inch, and landed in the ground in front of the man.

_Two._

"Hehe...You really can't aim, can you kid?" The man chuckled. "I see, you must be..." And he jumped up. "In the trees!" He landed on a branch. But the branch was empty. "Shit! I'm sure that the kunai came from here." He didn't have time to wonder about it, because two kunais were on their way to pierce his feet. He just managed to avoid the kunais in time, by stepping away.

_Three, four, five._

"Shit! Where did they come from!" The man looked at the two kunais. They were both stuck in the trees, but the problem was they both looked like they came from different directions. "Damn him! How did he do that?"

Another kunai missed his head by an inch, and he caught it.

_Six._

This time he didn't have to look at the kunai to know where Drake was. Cause there he was, standing in a clearing.

"Oh damn! It looks like I'm out of kunais!" Drake said in faked panic.

"It doesn't matter anyway, kid." The man said as he prepared himself, and leaped at Drake. "You have a terrible aim anyway!" He was close to Drake, and with one slash, he cut Drake's throat. Blood gushed out of the gaping wound, flying around everywhere and staining the ground below.

"Heh...what a loser...Not even worth being called a genin." The man said as he looked at Drake lying on the ground. "What the fuck?"

Where once was lying Drake, was now a log.

_Seven._

Two metal chains came out of the ground, and tied the man's arms. "Damn it...I can't move..."

Drake stepped out of hiding, and walked up to the man with Max walking beside him. "Eight!"

"Damn you brat! How could a dumb fuck like you do such a thing!"

"Now now... No need for swearing, good sir." Drake said with a smirk. "And you might want to reconsider that dumb part. You see, this is a burial ground."

"A burial ground? How do you know that? You are in Konoha territory!"

"Heh, you underestimated me. Not a very wise decision. And one that will cost you dearly." Drake said with the same smirk.

_Underestimated him? Does he mean...All those kunais, and that kawarimi...Was he planning on leading me here?_

"It doesn't matter now anyway. This is the end for you." Drake said while starting a hand seal sequence.

"Ninpō : Otherworldly Breath!"

* * *

That was it for chapter 12!

Hope you enjoyed it, and I might just start on writing 13 tonight. Who knows?

Anyway. R&R

(No male-german-sakura, that did not read R&B, it was R&R! And yes, I am quite positive it says that!)


	13. Chapter 13

Finaly, chapter 13. Not much to say, as it's already late and I still need to start studying for my exam tomorrow.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, my characters would be real and seriously pwning the rest!

* * *

"Ninpō : Otherworldly Breath!" Drake shouted, as he put together the final hand seal.

Clouds gathered in the sky, blocking out the sun and given the burial ground an eerie feel to it. Shadows quickly covered the three tombstones standing there, and left the bandit in fear.

"What is this jutsu?" He said panicked, before resuming his effort to break away from the two chains that bound him. "Damn you! Let me go!"

"It's no use!" Drake answered, and tightened the grip of the two chains. He took a deep breath before talking again. "Feel the wrath of the souls buried here!"

The ground below them started to shake and crumble. A lightning struck the ground, and a strong, wind started blowing.

"Are-are you...going to revive the dead?" The man stuttered out of fear.

"Something like that..." Drake responded with a smirk. "Now...Come forth!"

The ground opened up, and a ghastly white mist gathered around the bandit. The bandit looked at the mist, and felt how it crept upwards, tightening its grip around his body, and lastly his throat.

_Hmmm, this one isn't strong enough to produce a physical form,_ Drake thought to himself. _I wonder who's this is? Could it be hers?_

"Ugh-agh..." the man manage to utter. "This...will not be...ugh...enough!"

Drake smirked "Heh, if that's so. Then how about I bring two others!" And he gathered more chakra. The chakra went from his palms, onto his chains, causing them to light up with a faint blue glow. Again, lightening struck the ground...but nothing happened.

* * *

"Arf!" A high pitched bark was heard from somewhere far away.

Drazen smirked. "Looks like she found him."

"R-really?" Hana asked in surprise, a smile appearing on her face. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Gray clenched his fist. "Let's go, before it's too late!"

Drazen sighed. "That line is sooooo clichéd."

"Shut up! Let's just go already!" He shouted in response.

"Fine, whatever."

And with that, they disappeared into the forest. Jumping from tree to tree, they made their way towards the ''dog''. Drazen had a look on his face telling them that he had no idea what he was doing.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Gray asked in disbelief, seeing the look on Drazen's face.

"How the hell should I know?" Drazen responded. "I didn't grow up he--I mean, Of course I do! I grew up here!"

"Right..." Hana sighed.

"What a weirdo..." Gray added.

"Sh-shut up! I-I'm not weird, I'm just...special!" Drazen tried.

"Right..." Gray sighed this time.

* * *

"What? How could this..." Drake said, looking down at the three graves. "Could this mean..."

_Has someone dishonored your grave, sis?_

The mist slowly started losing it's grip around the bandit, swaying with every bet of guard Drake dropped. Finally enough for the bandit to break free. With a huge amount of force, he managed to break the chains.

"Damn! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Hehe, that was pretty good kid. But now, you're going to fucking pay!" The bandit shouted, before lunging at Drake with a clench fist.

Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks. They both looked down to what had caused it. Two huge lumps of ice held his feet to the ground, and a puddle of water surrounded it.

"What the?" The bandit asked, being completely thrown of guard by the ice.

Then, the water began to float in the sky, and changing shapes to that of large, pointy needles.

"Go! Thousand Needles of Death!" Drazen's voiced through the bushes.

All at once, the ''thousand'' needles flew at the bandit, piercing him on all sides and causing him the fall to the floor in a puddle of red water.

Drazen, Gray and Hana jumped down from the trees and landed next to Drake.

"Drake-kun! It's soooooo good to see you're alright!" Hana yelled, as she hugged Drake tightly.

Gray sighed. "So you're alright...Guess I was worried about nothing."

Drake put up a smile, but then saw the third one standing there. "D-Drazen-san?"

"Huh?" Drazen said, turning around to face Drake. "Oh! Hi Drake!" He waved.

"Wow...It sure has been a long time..."

"Yeah..last time I saw you, you were like six or something?" Drazen asked with a smile.

"No, I was ten. But anyway, I've got more important info." Drake said as he pushed Hana away, causing her to fall backwards into Gray's arms. That caused both of them to experience a very awkward moment, before Hana stood up again and pretended it never happened.

"Hm? What is it?" Drazen asked, shifting his scarf a bit so that the sides were equal.

"Their graves...Two of them didn't have any souls in it!" Drake said rather panicked

"Hm? Whose graves?" Drazen asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

"You know! _Their_ graves." Drake responded.

Drazen crossed his arms, and pondered about if for a few seconds. "Nope, no idea who you're talking about"

Drake stared at him, completely not believing that Drazen just said that. "How could you...Wait a sec..."

A moment of silence followed.

"You're not Drazen, are you!?" He finished his sentence.

"Of-of course I am!" Drazen stuttered. "D-don't you see this cape? A-and this forehead protector?"

"Oh yeah? Who gave you that ''scarf''?" Drake asked, pushing Drazen into a corner. (in a figure of speech)

"W-well...I don't know! It was a long time ago!"

"The Drazen I knew would NEVER say something like that!"

It went on for about 5 mins. Drake asking Drazen questions, Drazen avoiding answering the questions and Hana and Gray both looking at the opposite directions.

"Hehe," a man's voice chuckled. "You were so busy with chatting that you didn't see what was going on!"

Drake stopped, Drazen stopped, Hana and Gray started actually looking: They were surrounded. At least 20 bandits were standing around them.

"Oh boy...these are too many for even me." Drazen said with a sigh.

"The real Drazen would have taken these down in a flash..." Drake responded.

"God damn--" Hana said.

"--Here we go again" Gray said, finishing Hana's sentence and preparing himself to fight.

All the bandits drew their weapons, and slowly started walking closer towards them.

"Suiton: Grand Waterfall!"

A huge torrent of water swept over the bandits, taking them and some trees with them.

_The same jutsu as before...,_ Gray thought, _but only this time, it's stronger._

They looked at Drazen, but he still had his arms folded and he looked just as surprised as they did.

Then, four people jumped out of the tree.

A girl with long black hair, and a little smile on her face and a katana on her back.

A boy with long blond hair, handsome face that made Hana want to die and a bow-and-arrow on his back.

A slightly taller girl, but not as tall as the other girl, with short blue hair and a lance on her back.

And finally, a man with blue skin, gills and shark teeth, with a huge sword on his back. He had an evil grin on his face.

And, they all wore kirigakure protectors.

* * *

That was it for chapter 13! Don't know when 14 is coming, but expect a better description of those four! And what is Drazen hiding:P


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 all! Yays... Anyway, here is the bit more detailed description of the newcomers.

Read and enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. It's sad, I know.

* * *

Gray stared at the four shinobi. They didn't look very familiar to him. But, then again, they were wearing Hidden Mist protectors...Maybe that had something to do with it?

The three younger ninjas were standing side by side with the older standing behind them.

The girl on the left side of Drake had short blue hair, matching her deep blue eyes that were eying the Sand shinobi. Her forehead protector was hanging around her neck. She wore a long, tan, sleeveless shirt which hung over her dark tight jeans,which in turn ended almost half way towards her knees. Where her jeans ended, her bandages started. Like most ninjas; she wore bandages underneath her sandals, beginning slightly beyond the heels and ending halfway up her shins. The long spear strapped on her back was almost completely made out of wood, except for a long metal tip; almost like a dagger. She was mostly staring at Drake.

The guy standing on the right had long, golden blond hair which he was playing with with his fingers. Obviously bored, his dark brown eyes were eying Hana up and down, before sighing and putting up something that looked like a smile. He wore a long blue robe, almost reaching his sandals. The robe was fancied with golden leaves/trees and silver stars. The bow on his back was long and made completely out of wood. Or so it seemed, some strange golden something marked the bow, just like on his robe. He was also the only one of the four who didn't wear a forehead protector anywhere. He seemed to Gray like someone who probably spends a lot of time on his looks.

In the middle of the trio, she had her arms crossed and had a smile on her face. She had clear blue eyes. The girl had long blue black hair that almost reach down to her waist (on her back ofcourse). Gray noticed that she had two strands of hair that started at about the middle of her forehead, but ended up behind her ears._ She probably had bangs or something_. She wore a black T-shirt with a logo on it, but it was too dark for Gray to see what it said. After staring at it for a while, he found out that the t-shirt was inside out and that (when he turns the letters around) the logo said: ROLE MODEL with skulls as O's. Long baggy pants stretched all the way down to just above her ankles, and unlike the other girl, there were no bandages beneath her blue sandals. But, she did have bandages starting at the wrists and stretching until about 2/3 of her lower arm. She wore her forehead protector around her black belt, just like Drazen. She waved at Drake, completely oblivious of Drake's staring and Drazen's drooling.

"Wow," Hana suddenly said quietly "They're both so mature compared to me..."

"Don't worry Hana, I think you're way more beautiful than them!" Gray said back to her, hoping to get a positive response.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Not that you're opinion matters or anything."

Gray stared at the ground, feeling really depressed about why she said that. "I was just trying to be nice..." He mumbled.

"Oh? So you didn't mean what you said to me?" She responded angrily.

"N-no, t-that's not...I mean erh..." He said trying to stay as far away from Hana as possible, without her noticing.

"Haha! You get re-jec-ted!" Drazen laughed at Gray, his interest in the Kiri ninjas completely flown.

Drake waved back at the center girl. She smiled and started walking towards him.

"Hey Drake-chan!" She said happily "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it sure has been a long time, Mae-chan. " He walked towards her, smiling.

But before they reached each other, the other girl jumped in between them. She eyed Drake up and down again.

"So this is Drake, huh?" She looked at him almost emotionless, but soon smiled. "You really are cute!"

Drake crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just don't say that anymore, I already have enough trouble with--"

"Hey you!" Hana interrupted Drake shouting and pointing at the girl next to Mae. "What do you think you're doing? Hitting on my boyfriend?"

Drake sighed.

"Oh? She's your girlfriend?" She asked Drake in disbelief. "Sorry, was just making an observation."

Drake sighed again. "Luckily," He took a moment to see if everyone was listening. And everyone was, except for Drazen who had picked up the drooling thing again. He continued: "she's not my girlfriend. And I may be single, but I'm not looking for anyone."

Mae smiled "Just like you used to be. The heartthrob of the academy."

Hana couldn't believe her ears. This girl was talking to Drake like she had known him for ever. "Like I said, don't flirt with my boyfriend!" She shouted at Mae.

Drake sighed. "Did she even hear anything I said..."

Mae laughed. "I wasn't flirting with him, I don't date younger guys."

"You're only one year older than me." Drake added with a smile.

"Yeah so?" She responded. "13 and 12 is a huge difference." She said jokingly.

Hana looked from one to the other. "Wha-what? Stop talking to him!" She let out furiously.

"Geesh, lighten up." She said to Hana, then smiled and turn back to Drake. "She reminds me of one of Itachi's fangirls."

They both laughed at that, afterwards Mae asked "So? How are things with your training?"

They had a long conversation about that, with Hana standing beside them trying to stop them. The blue haired girl was standing on the opposite side, enjoying the course of events as the unfolded.

The golden haired boy ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "I'm way to beautiful and sophisticated for these bums."

"Amen bro," Gray nodded in agreement, suddenly standing next to him. "I totally agree with you. We are way to handsome for them." There was a moment of silence between them. "My name is Gray, by the way." And he reached out with his hand, hoping for a hand shake.

The goldy locks looked at the hand, sighed and talked. "My name is Usoegi Bendoi. And please, do not ever talk to me again."

Gray stared at his empty, reached out hand. _Why is everyone turning me down..._

Drazen walked up to the blue haired girl who was enjoying the show. "Excuse me, mis." He said with a smile. "But it seems heaven lost a few stars in your eyes."

She looked at him with an amused face.

Mae said, while turning around. "Heh, don't even try hitting on one of my--" She didn't finish her sentence. The moment she had completely turned around and saw his face, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in disbelief. Old, strange feelings mixing in with the happiness of seeing an old friend made her stutter her next words. "D-Drazen?" She asked nervously.

He turned around and faced her. "Hm? Yes?"

Her eyes widened ever more, and one of her hands slowly reached her mouth. "B-but...Y-you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

That was it for chapter 14. It might seem a bit short, but it is not my shortest chapter yet. I left you with some kind of cliffhanger (again, I know) but I'll probably update again today, so no worries.

As I said before, I have Drazen's past, present and future completely in my head. And I'm thinking about writing a story about his time as a Konoha ninja after I write this story. Don't know yet. Btw, he is my favorite character in this series next to Dave. You'll find out later why I like these guys so much.

Also, let me just fill you in on everyone's age in case I forgot to mention it before (tooooo laaazzzyyy to look it up)

Hana, 12

Drake, 12

Gray, 12

Drazen, 13

Mae, 13

Blue Haired girl (I have a name for her, don't worry ), 14

Bendoi, 13

Kisame, 20 , too lazy to look it up exactly

Itachi, 12 I think, again to lazy to look it up exactly.


	15. Chapter 15

Hehe, 15 Told you I would update again today. Maybe I'll do it again

Anyway, enjoy

**And oh yeah, in this naruto universe; Ipods do exist. As do our bands :P (forgot to say that in the last chapter, but I bet no-one recognized Mae's T-shirt)**

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Itachi would be like he is here :D

* * *

"Heh, I'm feeling a bit left out." The man with gills said. But no-one heard him. He sighed "Guess it'll always be this way with these youngsters." He took his sword from his back, which was covered in bandages, and thrust it into the ground. He sighed again and leaned back against a tree, and let himself drop to the floor.

"What? I'm supposed to be dead?" Drazen asked with a very surprised face.

"This guy is _the _Drazen? This drooling pervert?" The blue haired girl asked her friend.

Mae just stared at Drazen with widened eyes and an open mouth for a few more seconds. Then, realizing everyone was staring at her, she closed her mouth and gathered all her strength so that she could answer the questions.

"Y-yeah! Y-you died on that m-mission to s-save Hataka." She still wasn't able to lose the stutter.

"Who's Hataka?" Gray asked, but just like the blue skinned man, he found out what it's like to be left out even more.

"Really? I died? Man, that's something I hadn't heard before. Why didn't he tell me that..." He said, looking like he was far away with his mind.

Mae swallowed whatever was in her throat that made her stutter, and turned to her friend. "Evalli-chan, I'm sure you were only imagining that drooling part."

"No! I'm sure he was drooling at us." Evalli stated, and then asked "Since when do you stutter?"

"Er..." Mae tried to come up with an answer, but decided that she should just speak the truth. "Well, I used to stutter a lot around people I wasn't comfortable with,"

"Especially Hataka" Drake grinned.

"but it has been around a year since I last stuttered..." She continued pretending Drake never said a word.

Drazen nodded. "Good riddance. You're stutter is annoying."

Mae couldn't believe her ears. "B-but, you used to say it was cute."

Drazen tilted his head in question. "I'm sorry, but we knew each other?"

She froze, it felt like her entire world fell apart under her feet. One of her lost friends had just said that he doesn't remember her?

Drake waved his hand infront of Mae's eyes, but nothing happened. "She's totally out of it."

He then turned to Drazen again. "If you can't even remember your best friend, then that just proves my point."

"What point?" Drazen said, having resumed his staring at the two girls.

"That you're not the real Drazen!"

Mae woke up from her hibernation, and eyed Drazen up and down. "You're right, Drake-kun. Just look at this hair!"

Drazen tried to look at his own hair. "Oh no! My hair is totally Drazen-ish!"

Mae continued. "The color and length is about right. But it's spiky, Drazen hated spiky hair!"

Drake suddenly remembered something. "Oh that's right! He didn't even remember who gave him that scarf!"

"What?" Mae and Evalli asked in unison.

"A-oh..." Drazen looked around for a way out.

The shinobi with shark teeth chuckled. "Busted! Hehe, better run for it, kid."

"Kisame-sensei! Stay out of this!" He got thrown at him by his two female students.

"Alright, alright. Easy! Just tear of his limbs when you're done with him. I'm hungry!" He said teasing as he licked his lips.

"So, who are you really?" Mae asked Drazen in a threatening way.

"And why did you dress up like Drazen!?" Drake added.

"Oh, shit...DAVE! Help me!" Drazen cried out!

Suddenly, they heard the voice of a guy singing a song.

_Cause we lost it all._

_Nothing lasts forever._

_I'm sorry I can't be_

_Perfect..._

_Now it's just too late,_

_and we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be,_

_Perfect_

They looked up, to see a guy sitting in the tree leaning with his back against the trunk. He had blue spiky hair, wore a blue track suit just like Drazen, and had an earphone plugged into his left ear.

"Tigs! Help me!" Drazen cried for help.

Tigranes pulled the earphone out of his ear, stared at the scene below. "Hmmm...Nostalgia." He said before jumping down and landing next to Drazen and Mae.

"That song..." Mae started. "Drazen used to listen to it a lot."

"Draz!" Drazen yelled. "Help me! They say they know you, but I don't know them."

Tigranes sighed. "Fine fine, we'll switch back then. People give me strange looks when I look like this anyway."

And then two poofs of smoke followed.

"Henge?" Drake asked out loud.

Where first was standing Drazen, was now a guy who looked exactly like Tigranes. He had spiky blue hair, dark blue eyes and a weird grin. He wore a black snowboarding outfit, and had a black snowboard with the picture of a blue-white wolf on it. His slightly damaged forehead protector he wore on his forehead.

"Man." He said. "Being like you started out fun, but it ended wrong!"

Out of the other smoke poof came a guy who looked exactly like Drazen. Only his hair was flatter, and it was hanging over his forehead protector, just like it did when Drazen saved Gray from that bandit.

"Hmm, I was wondering why he looked different after we got to Drake..." Gray said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Hana asked bored.

This Drazen wore a black baggy pants, black sandals and wore a black t-shirt, with Linkin Park on it and their logo. Around his belt was a severely damaged Konoha forehead protector, and on the other side was a folded up Fuma-Shuriken. The forehead protector on his forehead was even more damaged than the other, but was also from Konoha. And around his neck, he wore that same scarf. He put his hands in his pockets and eyed Mae and Drake.

The new Drazen waved at them. And they were stunned. _What the hell just happened?_

"Being like you started wrong, and ended wrong." Drazen said, turning back to Tigranes. "Glad it's over. Next time you want to do something to get to know each other better, make a form or something." He said with a smirk.

"What's with the Linkin T anyway?" Tigs asked Drazen

"Oh, this?" He pointed at his T-shirt. "Dave told me to wear black. Said something about team spirit and the feeling of family or something."

"Ah, sounds like him alright." Tigs grinned.

Drazen turned back to Drake. "Hey there, Draky! What's up?"

"THAT's what you say after this?" He shouted at him. "What the hell, Drazen? What the hell?"

Drazen laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry." He then turned to Mae, who was once again staring at him with widened eyes. "Hmmm," he said. "she used to only do this with Hataka." And he walked up to her and waved infront of her eyes, just like Drake had done earlier. "Hello?" He asked teasingly.

Suddenly, her face went crimson and she stared at the ground. _I can't just say hello to him right? It's been so long...I don't know what to say._ She tried to steal a glance at him, but when he noticed she stared right back at the ground. _Ok, just say something. This is your chance to talk with your best friend again. Go Mae, go!_ "H-h-hello, D-Drazen" she managed to say.

Drazen smiled. "Wow, you look even more beautiful than before." His smiled got wider. "Good job!"

She started blushing again, and stared back at the ground.

"I don't get it." Evalli suddenly said. "Is he her--" and she held up one hand with only her pinky standing out. "this?"

"No," Bendoi answered. "If I recall correctly, her crush was that Hataka guy."

"Ah I see." Evalli said, dropping it.

Gray rubbed his own tummy. _Hmmmm, ramen._

Drazen stared at Mae for a few seconds. That made her feel even more uncomfortable. He sighed, then continued his stare, before breaking the silence. "So, what's this stuff about me being dead?"

She looked up at him, and decided to speak. "H-he told me."

"Who did?" Drazen asked, as he folded his arms, clearly enjoying this conversation.

"F-father." She managed to speak, but she looked in another direction.

"You're father told me I'm dead?" Drazen chuckled. "Since when do you listen to him?"

Mae wondered if she should say this, she knew how Drazen's relationship with him was.

"N-no...Y-your father." She stared back at the ground.

Drazen froze, still with folded arms he clenched his fist, squeezing his arms. He stared at nothing, before shrugging and going back to normal.

"Anyway, I need to go." He broke it to her. "So if--"

"W-why do you h-have to leave already?" She interrupted him, trying to hide her stutter.

"Well, it's that--" and he was interrupted again.

This time he was interrupted by a loud **thud!** Something fell out of a tree. They all turned around, except for Kisame, he just grinned. They saw a bundle of black clothes lying beneath the tree. Suddenly the bundle moved and started talking.

"For the love of--I'm gonna kill that fucker. Just wait till I get my fucking hands on that fucking idiot. I'll rip of his head and feed it to Obliv!" The low, deep voice of a man said.

* * *

That was it for 15, perhaps 16 is coming later today. Who knows

See you there (there might be some minor gramm errors, or typos that made the wrong word. That way the spell checker sees it as right, although it is the wrong word)

Oh, and I changed my name :S


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! Chapter 16 already! Woot...

Anyway, read and enjoy! I hope all these new people haven't confused you . And if they didn't, I hope this new one won't .

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! And neither does Obama, believe it! So don't vote for him, vote for Kishi!

* * *

"Fucking asshole! I'm going to rip your ugly head of and then crap down your throat! Did you hear me, son of a bitch?" Shouted the bundle of clothes, apparently an old man nearing his 60's.

Drazen chuckled and Tigs laughed.

"Dionysios, easy." Drazen said with a smile as he walked towards the old man.

The old man wore black clothes, mostly leather but underneath could be seen a glimpse of chainmail. He had an iron claw on his left hand, and a scar ran through his left eye. He turned towards Drazen and started talking to him, not noticing the rest. "Drazen! That fucking bastard suddenly started attacking me!"

"What did you do?" Drazen asked as he put his hands in his pockets, keeping his smile.

"Well nothing really." The old man said as he dusted of his clothes.

"Oh, really?" Tigs asked, holding back laughter.

"Ya, really!" Dionysios responded, throwing a rock at Tigs. Tigs dodged the rock, only to slip and fall on his face.

"Ouch..." He moaned as he got back up on his feet.

"Now now, even aggressive against your own allies?" A voice Gray knew all to well sounded from above. They all looked up, except for Kisame who again just grinned. On one of the branches of the tree where the old man fell out of, was standing a middle-aged man wearing a strange white cap: Joma.

"Joma-sensei!" Hana yelled at him with a high-pitched voice. "Where were you?"

Drazen covered his ears.

"That sound..it hurts!" Tigranes said mockingly.

"Easy, easy, Hana." Joma said, gesturing with his hands for her to calm down. "I was getting rid of our bandit-problem, when I ran into this pissy old grandpa!" He shouted down with a smile.

"Old, eh? I'll show you old!" Dionysios shouted as he rolled up his sleeves. Drazen quickly grabbed Dionysios from behind and held him back.

"Don't overdo it, Dionysios." He said with a smile. "We've done all we have to do, now let's get out of here. Before..." He paused, or rather not willing to finish the sentence.

"Before what?" The old man asked him, his voice still slightly filled with rage.

"Before..." Drazen sighed, but continued. "Before more old acquaintances show up. "

Dionysios looked at him with a questioned face.

"I'm not in the mood for reminiscing about the old days." Drazen explained.

Drazen let Dionysios go, and Dionysios rolled his sleeve back down, then turned to face Joma again. "One day...I will kill you!" He said, before turning back to Drazen and Tigs. "You two! Be back at base in two hours!" And with that he dissappeared.

"Wha-what? Where did he go?" Joma shouted panicked, looking around for some hints of Dionysios whereabouts.

Tigs sighed. "Oh man...I really wanted to get to know those two girls..."

Drazen grinned. "Don't worry, Tigs. They don't want to know you." He looked around, and looked from girl to girl to girl. "At least...I think one of them doesn't."

"Eh? Who? Who?" Hana asked, desperate for an answer. Poor girl is so confused...

"Probably me..." Mae sighed. "He's right tho." She added, causing Tigs to cry.

Tigs dried his tears, and then turned his back on everyone. "Tch, fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Drazen?"

Drazen nodded.

"Just make it back in one hour."

"Fine, fine." He sighed. And Tigs jumped away into the trees.

"What? Another one!?" Joma shouted, again panicked. _I'm not letting Mr. Girly Scarf get away._

"Anyway." Drazen said as he started walking away from the group. "I'm leaving now too."

"Wha-what? You're leaving already?" Mae asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Drazen turned his head, so that they could see his smile. "I guess..." And with one last wave of his hand, he also vanished.

Gray just stood there dumbfounded. "Wow...I met a lot of, ehh...interesting people today."

Kisame grinned, again. "Hehe, the day's not over yet, boy!"

Evalli started doing spins. Everyone looked at her with an ''ok...'' expression. In the background they could hear some of Joma's swearing.

Drake nodded in agreement. "I like how she looks at life."

Mae was still spaced out. She was disappointment that she couldn't bring back her lost friend. _Too __believe that of all people, it was me who met him again. Not Hataka, not Itachi, not Kyouki, but me!_

Kisame slowly stood up, and walked to his dark haired student. He poked her on the forehead, causing her to space back in. "Oi, Mae! I'm leaving the team in your hands." He looked towards the sun. "I have a meeting to attend to." And with that he disappeared.

"NO! Not again!" Joma shouted, so pissed that he lost his footing and fell out of the tree. No-one bothered...

It was quiet for a few min, as they all stared at Evalli, who had lost her balance while doing spins and was now lying on the floor.

"Oh, that's right!" Gray suddenly said. "Sensei? Did you finish that bandit leader."

Joma stopped kicking a tree, and turned towards his student. "Why, yes. Ofcourse!"

"Phew," Hana sighed in relief. "then we can all go home!"

"Actually," Joma responded. "We got another mission."

"Why didn't you tell us!" His two hot-headed students yelled at him.

"I forgot..." He tried.

"Erhm, excuse me?" Mae suddenly asked. "I don't want to interrupt your fighting, but we were here to assist some Suna team." Everyone of the Sand looked at her. "I'm guessing that's you guys?" She continued.

"Yep!" Joma said happily, thankful that his students had lost there interest in him.

"I see." Mae continued. "Since you are the highest ranking ninja here, I assume you would want to take leadership over this operation?"

"You assumed right!" Joma said with a grin. "Let's set up camp here for tonight." He eyed his students. "Don't worry, I brought some tents with me." He eyed their worried faces. "And some sleeping equipment." He added. Then, he eyed the Mist shinobi. "Don't worry, I got enough for everyone!" And he took out some scrolls.

It was already dark when Dave and Lillith made their way back towards the Suna gate.

* * *

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Lillith noted, as she looked at the stars.

Suddenly Dave stopped walking. "What do you want..." He turned around. "Yondaime Kazekage?"

A few feet away from them, was a man leaning back against a wall. He had dark brownish hair, and his face looked a bit like the kid from earlier. "I want to know something." The Kazekage spoke.

"Know what?" Dave asked, starting to lose his patience.

"What you were doing here."

Dave sighed, and pulled out a scroll. "You're better of not knowing, Yondaime." He opened the scroll and put his thumb between his teeth. "You sure you want to ask me that question?" He tried to say intimidating, but he sounded like a small child with his finger between his jaws.

"Yes." The Kazekage said shortly.

Dave sighed. "Very well..."

* * *

That's all folks! Everyone who reviews gets a cookie! And maybe, just maybe I'll add Itachi to the story! See you all at chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Don't feel like telling you anything this time.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, UN!

* * *

It had been several hours since they decided to set up camp. Luckily enough, they were already in a clearing well suited for their tents. Their tents were already set up, which didn't go right from the start. Bendoi decided that he was too beautiful for setting up tents, and Gray and Drake decided that girls shouldn't put up tents (throwing away any argument Joma might have). After about an hour of watching the guys struggle with their tents, and Joma trying not to get chocked by one, Mae and Evalli decided to help them. Within moments, all the tents were standing. All four of them. After Joma came came back with some food for the fire, he called all the genin together.

"Ok people! You can decide your self who sleeps in which tent." He stated, getting a relieved sigh from the genin. "But, I have a few propositions."

"Oh god..." Gray tried to hide under a cough.

"I don't care, as long as I don't get put up with a girl..." Drake sighed, glaring at Hana who was staring hopefully at him.

Hana put up her sad face. "Owww, but I wanted to be with Drake-kun."

"I don't mind getting stuck with Drake." Evalli said, sticking out her tongue.

Bendoi sighed. "As long as I don't get stuck with that bumb."

"Taking all of your opinions in consideration," Joma continued. "I've decided."

They all waited for him to speak.

"I've decided that..."

_Come one, spill it!_ Gray thought to himself.

_Drake-kun...Please Drake-kun._ Hana hoped.

_Not that Jounin. Please not him. He reminds me of that Sanin for some reason._ Mae hoped.

_Not a girl. They will...do things with me! Things that are...mentally scarring! _Drake plead.

"...that I will sleep alone!" Joma said with a smile.

"What the crap!?" His students shouted at him. "Did you make us wait for that!?"

"Does he always do that?" Mae turned to Drake.

"Just wait...it gets worse" Drake said as he braced himself mentally.

"Also, I have decided who sleeps where!" Joma continued, ignoring his two raging students

"Yes..." Gray said, trying not to get his hopes up.

"The team up is as followed." Joma said. "In tent numbero uno will be residing--Look an owl!" He shouted as he pointed to two eyes on a tree branch. With that the bird flew up and disappeared from sight.

"Damn it!" Hana shouted, hitting her sensei on his head, giving her an ouch. "Just tell me that I'm with Drake so I can get some sleep with him!"

"Now I'm scarred for live..." Drake sighed.

"She reminds me of Jiraiya...Which isn't good!" Mae noted, slightly paniced.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Evalli asked slightly panicked. "Oh boy...hope she isn't into girls."

"Who the hell is Jiraiya-sama?" Gray asked.

"You don't want to know...believe me, you don't!" Drake stated.

After Hana was done beating up her sensei, Joma cleared his throat to get their attention, and continued.

"Anyway, the layout is as follows." He bit on his thumb, and did some handseals. "Kuchiyose: Flying scroll-carrying bird!"

Out of the poof came an owl, carrying a scroll in his claws.

"You were amazed cause you saw an owl...but you can summon one?" Hana asked, trying to hold back the urge to hit her sensei again.

"Hehe, yep!" The jounin said, scratching the back of his head. "Show them the stuff, Owly!"

"This guy..." Mae sighed. "Isn't original...at all."

The owl dropped one side of the scroll, causing it to open and revealing the contents.

Tent #1 Drake and Bendoi

"Yes!" Drake shouted.

"No..." Hana nearly cried.

"Fine." Bendoi sighed.

"Bummer." Came from Evalli's mouth

Tent #2 Gray and Hana

"What!?" Hana shouted.

"Oh god...Hope I can get some sleep tonight." Gray sighed.

"Yes! No blonde!" Evalli yelled.

"You got anything against blondes?" Gray asked.

Tent #3 Mae and Evalli

"Wow...what a surprise." Mae said sarcastically. "At least I'm not stuck with the leader."

"Oh no!" Joma said, acting like he was hurt by her comment. "That hurts, girl! What did I do to make you feel like that? Please! Give me another chance."

Mae sighed. "Alright, I take it back." And Joma smiled.

"No I don't. Mae has." Evalli said to Drake in a smile.

"What? She has something against blondes?" Gray said, a bit sad finding that out.

"On the contrary, she is actually--" Evalli couldn't finish her sentence, because she had to dodge an flying rock aimed at her head.

"Evalli!" Mae shouted at her friend.

"Sorry, sorry!" Evalli tried.

* * *

Dave sighed. "That was a complete waste of time."

Lillith glared at him. "Don't go around stealing my lines!"

"Shut up, tree-bitch! If I want to steal your lines, then I steal them." Dave shouted at her. Then he turned around to face a massive hole in the ground, with a certain man lying in the center. "Hope you learned your lesson, Yondaime."

All he got was a mumble and some moans.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dave smiled. "Now, let us return! I am in need of some sweets."

"First eat your vegetables, hunn." Lillith smiled at him.

"I'm not some fucking baby, bitch! So don't treat me like one!" Dave stomped the ground, causing it to crack.

"Easy easy. You'll get some of Drazen's desserts if you finish all of your vegetables." Lillith tried, hoping to calm him down.

"Hehe" Dave said as he rubbed his hands with an evil grin on his face.

"And with finish I mean eat, not destroy." She sighed.

"What? No total carnage?" He said with a sad voice, as he pouted his lower lip.

Lilith moaned in stress. "Oh god...Here we go again."

And the two left the battlefield, before the guards showed up. And when they did, they found their Kazekage; beaten and half-dead.

"This might just get interesting, un!" A certain blonde haired man said, as he spread his thumb and index finger and putting them on his chin. He was standing on a nearby building, with his back against the moon.

* * *

Guess who that was? Yep, him! Not sure if I'll really add him to the story, but I will add some Akatsukis (don't worry, Fishdude is coming back in full glory).

See you at the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is chapter 18! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I just wanted to inform you of my plans for this year's easter.

It requires: One chair, one rifle, shipload of chocolate eggs for ammo, some rabbits holes and ofcourse: loads of rabbits. Amen!

DISCLAIMER: THIS WRITER LACKS NARUTO!

* * *

They were all siting around the fire. Again, the guys decided that they should be the ones to light the fire. In order to escape doing something, Joma had transformed himself into a women. After Gray's fight with the matches, Drake came back from the forest with something weird. It was a long, bent twig, much like a bow. Between the two ends he had put saw. He had made clear to Gray that trying to make a fire doesn't really work if you don't have some logs. And after some of Hana's many compliments towards Drake, Mae pointed out that it isn't necessary to actually saw the logs. Then Joma couldn't take it anymore, and switched back to his normal form. After some handseals he performed his own jutsu: Make-a-fire-out-of-wood no jutsu! Then Drake had said that he was going to cut some trees to make few benches to sit on.

After some more of Hana's high-pitched compliments, Mae got up and swung her sword at a tree causing it to fall. Then Drake attacked it with his saw, and a few minutes later they were all siting around the fire, on three ''benches''. Drake was sitting on the first bench, the two spots next to him immediately claimed in the names of Hana and Evalli. Mae sitting on the second bench, between Gray and Joma. Finally, Bendoi had told them (numerous times) that he was of to high standards to sit with those low-lives, so he got his own bench. Drake, Gray and Mae were the only ones who had some sort of blanket with them, which they all wore to keep themselves warm.

Hana and Evalli tried moving closer to Drake whenever he wasn't paying attention. The six genin had no problems getting a long with each other and finding something to talk about.

"And that's how Drazen...no wait, how that blue haired guy saved us!" Gray said enthusiastically, ending his story.

Mae smiled, and said. "That was so weird, when Drazen turned out to be that Tigs guy and vice versa. "

"Hmmm?" Drake began. "You actually remembered the snowboarders name?"

Mae nodded in reply, then turned to Bendoi as he was about to say something. "I will be retiring now. Please try to not talk so loud as to keep me from my sleep, for I really need my sleep." He spoke in a well educated manner, as he walked to his tent. "Goodnight to all of you."

"Nightnight!" Evalli wished him.

"Sweet dreams." Mae smiled at him as she said that.

"Don't let the bugs bite, some are poisonous." Gray joked.

"B-bugs?" Bendoi froze.

"Something wrong, your highness?" Gray joked again.

"N-no, it's nothing." Bendoi said as he closed his tent, and they could all hear him mumble something about bug spray. They all laughed for a few moments, but then Gray spoke.

"By the way, how come you two know each other?" He asked, as he looked at Drake and Mae.

"Well, as some of you already know," Mae said, as she nodded at Evalli "I am actually from Konoha. But my father decided that we should move to Kiri." She added with a sigh.

"Drake? You're from Konoha?" Gray and Hana asked at the same time, both confused.

"Yeah, haven't been there in quite some time." He said as he stared at the sky. "Such a waste..."

"Why did you move?" Evalli asked, sounding very concerned.

Mae turned to Evalli. "Eva, I already told you that."

"Shut up! I want to hear it out of his mouth!"

"Fine fine. Let me start at the start. My sister, who is one year older than me, graduated from the academy when she was only six years old."

"NERD!" Joma yelled, put was quickly busy avoiding all kinds of flying objects.

"Anyway," Drake continued. "she was in a 4 man team, like all the other ninjas. She was with a blond guy, named Namikaze Hataka."

"Ohhh, Hataka..." Mae said dreamy.

"Yeah, he was a weirdo." Drake grinned.

"He is not weird!" Mae shouted. "He has just...changed, that's all."

"And a dark haired guy, Fushichou Drazen. Who is really cool!"

Joma crawled back up on the log. "Drazen? That guy from earlier?"

"Yep, but let me continue." Drake replied. "Hataka was always better than Drazen, but Drazen always tried to prove himself. Despite that, they were as close as best friends can get. They took the Chuunin exam when they were 8, together with Mae's team. But they all failed during the second test, but they tried again the next year and then they all passed." Drake explained with a smile.

"Then, 3 years later." Drake continued. "Most of them had become jounins, but Drazen made it to ANBU. But one day, on a mission with my sister, Drazen's--" He stopped, as Mae was glaring at him. After a sigh, he continued. "I mean, some ninja killed my..." He paused again, took a deep breath and added "...my sister." It was quiet for a few moments, but surprising everyone, Drake again spoke. "After that, my parents decided it was best to move to Suna." He paused again, but after seeing some confused faces, he added: "I have no idea why."

"I'm sorry about your sister..." Hana said to Drake, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, me too. Hope it doesn't hurt anymore." Evalli said, as both she and Hana moved in closer for a hug. Much to their surprise, Drake didn't fight it. After a few moments, they heard Gray laugh.

"What's so funny" Hana shouted at him, still having her eyes closed and enjoying the hug.

"Yeah! Have you never seen two girls hug a guy?" Evalli asked.

"Yeah I have, but I have never seen two girls hug a log." Joma tried to say without laughing.

Hana and Evalli both opened their eyes, and screamed when they saw they were actually hugging a log.

Drake, now sitting on the bench Bendoi had left, continued. "Anyway, one day Hataka and another ninja of Konoha, named Uchiha Itachi, got into a fight somewhere."

"And after a very long talk between me and Drazen," Mae added to Drake's story "he finally decided to stop them."

"And somehow he did manage to stop both them. But I'm not really surprised, cause Drazen is super strong! I mean, he taught me how to fight!" Drake said enthusiastic.

"I've never seen Drazen after that...Until today ofcourse." Mae added with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Yeah, looks like your ''hero''." Gray said to Drake. "has joined some kind of shady organization or something."

"Guys guys." Joma said, probably believing his two students were fighting. "Let's talk about something else!"

"Like what?" Hana asked irritated.

"How about one of my famous ghost stories?" Joma asked with a very big smile.

"Cool!" All of the kids replied, except Mae who whispered to herself "I don't like ghost stories..."

As Joma began his story, two pair of eyes watched them. One pair white, one pair blue.

* * *

It was already dark in Konoha, but the little raven haired kid was still up. He had homework to do, but he couldn't finish his maths. No matter how hard he tried, he just didn't get it. After an hour of not getting any further, he decided to ask someone for help. And he walked to his brother's door and knocked.

"Nii-san!" He said, but no response. He knocked again. "Nii-san!"

"One moment." He could hear his brother say. And after a few moments the door went open, and revealed his brother. His black haired brother was sitting behind his desk, several feet away from the door, looking through some paper work.

"Nii-san, how did you--" The little kid tried.

"What is it, Sasuke?" His older brother said as he turned around, revealing his face to his little brother.

"I need help with my maths." Sasuke said quietly, hoping that his father didn't hear him.

"I can't help you know, Sasuke, I'm busy." The older brother said as he turned around in his chair, returning to his paperwork.

"Itachi O-nii-san, you're always busy." Sasuke pouted.

Itachi sighed, then turned around to face his little brother. "Come here, Sasuke." He said, as he gestured with his hand for his brother to come closer.

Sasuke ran towards Itachi, but as soon as he got close, Itachi said "Forgive me, Sasuke" and poked him on the forehead, causing him to fall backwards. "Ouch." Sasuke muttered. And with that, Itachi picked up some scrolls and walked to the window.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I have a mission tonight." He smiled at his little brother. 'Tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai!" Sasuke said, and Itachi disappeared into the night.

* * *

That was it for 18. Hope you enjoyed it .

And don't hate me cause I'm going to shoot bunnies; you don't know the story behind it.

And yes, I am seriously thinking about adding Itachi to the story a lot.!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19! I hope you didn't mind all the fillers! Or the fact that Dave whipped the floor with the Kazekage using only one jutsu...

Anyway read and enjoy:

DISCLAMER: NARUTO IS NOT A PART OF THIS AUTHORS COLLECTION

* * *

"Dave," Lillith said to Dave, as they ran through the barren desert. "we're being followed."

Dave closed his eyes, and nodded. "I know." And he sighed, before continuing. "Let's let them handle this."

Several hundred yards behind them, was a man flying on a bird. He had long blond hair, falling in front one his left eye, which had some sort of device. His hair was in a ponytail at the back, and he held his hand to his chin. "Hmmm...chasing these guys might just end up being a waste of time, un!" He wore a long, black cloak with red clouds on it. The collar of it covering his mouth, and his damaged forehead-protector was of the Village hidden in the Stone.

"If I don't hurry this thing up, Sasori no Dana will get very pissed." He said to himself, while enjoying these few quiet moments. He knew all to well that the silence was bound to disappear. "I'd better prepare some for later, un!" And he slipped open his cloak, and put his hands in two bags hanging on his belt. "This is going to be a masterpiece, un!"

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Drazen's voice sounded through the sky. Within less than a second, hundreds of shurikens came flying towards the clay bird.

"Shit!" The long, blond haired missing-nin shouted as he jumped of his bird. He fell to the ground, watching how his bird was being ripped to shreds. He landed on his feet, and looked towards his attacker. Where he expected one, there were two.

"Nice shot, Drazen-sama!" Tigranes said triumphantly. After doing some cheers, he grabbed his snowboard and put his under his feet. "Now? Is it my turn?"

Drazen smiled. "Just wait a few moments, Tigs. I want to know if it's really him." And he looked back at his target.

"You bastard!" The blond shouted at Drazen. "That was fucking art! You ruined it, un!"

"Yep, that's Deidara alright..." Drazen said, after which he sighed.

Deidara looked confused at his attacker. "You know me, un? How?"

"Dionysios-sama," Drazen said as he walked towards Deidara. "told me a lot about your..." He pondered about what word to use for a few moments, but quickly decided. " ''service record''."

Deidara suddenly noticed and recognized the scarf Drazen was wearing. "That scarf...I see" He chuckled. "You must be Drazen!"

Drazen stopped in his tracks. "You have heard of me?" He asked his opponent confused. "That is truly an honor..."

Deidara chuckled again, and spread his legs so he was ready to fight, while still holding his hands in those bags of his. "How about we get this over with, un?" He pulled his hands out of the bags, and continued "Let me show you--" and he threw some small pieces of clay onto the ground "--my art!" Deidara formed a hand seal, and with a poof did the small pieces of clay turn into life-sized rabbits.

"Rabbits?" Drazen said very pissed off. "Think you're funny, huh!?"

"Don't worry, Drazen-sama." Tigs said as he pushed himself forward with his feet. "I'll take care of them."

"Tigs! Wait!" Drazen shouted, although a bit too late.

"I see..." Deidara said to himself. "So you can snowboard on sand, and even when the floor is flat... Interesting."

"Thank you!" Tigs said happily, at the same time as Drazen shouted something at him.

"Now, let me show you my specialty..." Deidara said as he again formed a hand seal. "Art is..." He took a deep breath. "A BANG!"

Multiple explosions followed, sending Tigranes flying far back and leaving some holes in the sand. Tigranes lost his snowboard in flight, and landed on his face in a dune. Unable to free himself, he struggled in vain.

"Tigs, what did I tell you?" Drazen shouted at his partner, only receiving some mumbling in response. He turned to Deidara again. "Black cloak...red clouds...You're in Akatsuki?"

"So you have heard of us." Deidara smiled, putting his hands back into the two bags. "Then I guess you also know how I know your name?"

Drazen had a confused look on his face. "Why should I?"

"Haven't you heard?" Deidara chuckled. "Uchiha-sama is with us now."

"U-Uchiha?" Drazen sounded shocked. "Itachi is with you guys?"

"Hehe. He sure is." Deidara said with a small grin, letting some small spiders fall out of his two bags. Digging their way into the sand, hoping to be unnoticed. "Damn bastard, that Uchiha..."

"So...He really went down hill..." Drazen sighed. "No matter...I have no use for old bonds."

In an instant, Deidara had thrown several birds at Drazen, making them bigger than normal birds and let them fly towards him. "Katsu!" Deidara shouted as he let the birds explode almost in Drazen's face.

"You're too slow..." Deidara heard Drazen say with a sudden stoic voice, behind him.

"What? So fast?" Deidara shouted startled. "Kawarimi? No...Was that just your speed."

"I see now," Drazen smirked. "You use those mouths on your hands to mold chakra into the clay, making it highly explosive..."

"How did you--"

"Too late!" Drazen shouted, as he pulled out his kunai and lunged at the blond behind him.

"Heh..." Deidara smirked. "My art is...A BANG!" He shouted as he jumped up, forming a hand seal and letting the small spiders in the sand explode.

Once again on his feet, Deidara examined his two opponents. One was still stuck in that sand dune, and had several major burning wounds. The other was nowhere to be seen. _Probably blown to bits, un!_ Deidara thought to himself. Suddenly, something grabbed his ankle.

"Doton: Head Hunt Jutsu!" Drazen shouted from below the ground. Then he jumped out of the sand, while at the same time dragging Deidara in it.

"Damn it, un!" He cursed under his breath.

"Hehe." Drazen chuckled. "You were impressive, but not enough." He said, once again grabbing the kunai to strike.

"Damn you, un!" Deidara cursed again. "You just caught me of guard, un!"

"Hehe, now it's time to end this!" Drazen shouted as he lunged his kunai at Deidara's throat. But he stopped just before he hit the man. A voice had interrupted it.

"Deidara...How dare you make me wait?" A boy with red hair, dressed in the same clothes as Deidara said with a emotionless voice. His face didn't show any emotion either. And Drazen thought his skin looked to perfect.

"Sasori no Dana!" Deidara almost cheered. He would have made a victory jump if he wasn't stuck.

Drazen grinned his teeth, than jumped at his new opponent. Who in turn also took out a kunai, and they both disappeared.

Kunais hit each other with the sound of thunder, both attackers moving at lightning speed. Blocking every attack their opponent makes, and retaliating only to be blocked. That was how the fight went for a few moments. Until suddenly, the both appeared again, a few feet away from each other. Drazen was breathing a bit faster than normal, but Sasori showed no signs of exhaustion. Deidara laughed, and pulled himself out of the sand.

"There is no way you can stand up against Sasori no Dana, un!" He said mockingly.

"Damn it!" Drazen cursed under his scarf. "There's no way I can take both of them on my own." He looked at his, now fainted because of lack of oxygen, partner. "Damn you, Tigs..."

Sasori suddenly moved. "Enough talk..." He said with his normal stoic voice. "It is about time I add you to my collection!"

Suddenly, a bit of fear sneaked into Drazen's hearth. "C-collection?"

* * *

That was it for chapter 19! Hope you enjoyed Deidara and Sasori!

See you all at 20! Coming tomorrow, no matter what!


	20. Chapter 20

Here's 20. I know it's a bit short, but enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BELIEVE IT!

* * *

It was dark, so he couldn't see very far ahead of himself. But it was far enough to see his two opponents. _Damn! How could I have not felt that other guy approach our fight? This is going to get ugly,_ Drazen thought as he smirked. _Perhaps if I buy us some time, I won't have to go overboard..._

"Deidara" Sasori said with his always stoic voice. "who is this and why aren't you fighting that Dave character?"

Deidara got to his feet and dusted his clothes. "They attacked me while I was in pursuit, un!" He turned around and pointed at Drazen. "That bastard destroyed my precious piece of art, un!"

"Stay back, Deidara." Sasori spoke to the blond haired Akatsuki. "I will finish him."

"Damn!" Deidara responded, but after a bit of thought, he sighed. "Fine, he's all yours, Sasori no Dana."

"Sasori?" Drazen asked, as he put his kunai back in his pouch. "Sasori of the Red Sand?" He smirked. "Now I see...This might just get a bit too much trouble..."

Drazen removed his smirk, and suddenly charged at Sasori. In less than a second, Drazen was only one or two feet away. He lunged at his opponent with his arm, and the hit landed. But it didn't feel like a human... Drazen looked up, and saw that he had hit someone else.

"Sandaime Kazekage?" Drazen asked confused. "I see, you made him into a puppet..."

"Too late." Sasori responded, and at that time several blocks of black sand flew towards Drazen. They all smashed into the boy, and the last piece was a triangle, and it's point pierced Drazen's body.

Deidara laughed. "To think that he thought that he actually stood a chance against you, Dana!" His smile suddenly disappeared as he watched how his master fell to his knees. "S-Sasori no Dana!" Deidara shouted.

"I see." Drazen said, suddenly standing behind Sasori. "So there is one part of your body that is mortal..." He shrugged. "Good thing you managed to avoid me hitting that part."

Drazen unhooked his Fuma-Shuriken and expanded it. "Guess it's too late now." He raised his arm holding the Shuriken and then struck down. The hit never landed.

"Katsu!" Deidara's voice sounded through the air, and Drazen was able to avoid the spiders' explosion just in time.

"Damn it!" Drazen said to his partner, who had just crawled out of the sand dune.

"What did I miss?" Tigranes asked all goofy.

"Too much." Drazen sighed. "Guess I'll have to use _that_ jutsu."

"Hmmm?" Tigranes turned to his partner. "You're not going to stick with taijutsu?"

"That won't work against a long range fighter and a mid range fighter." Drazen explained. "The moment I get close enough, I only have time for one of two hits before I have to avoid the others attack." He sighed, and continued. "Their teamwork is amazing..."

"Can't I help?" Tigranes asked his partner hopefully.

Drazen moaned in stress. "No! Think about it!" He shouted at his partner, but soon lowered his voice when he continued. "What do you use for attacks?"

"Water..." Tigranes answered. "But I don't see--"

Drazen grasped some sand, held his hand in front of Tigs' face and let the sand slowly escape his hand and fall to the floor.

"Ahhh, I get it..." Tigranes nodded. "No watter in a desert."

Drazen focused his chakra to his right hand and created an globe-like shell slightly above his hand. Then he added chakra to it, and made it spin around in all directions, but keeping it within that shell.

"Cool." Tigranes cheered. "This is the first time I see this jutsu."

"Savor this moment." Drazen smirked. "You'll probably won't see this jutsu often." And with that, he disappeared, only to appear behind Deidara.

Deidara froze. "What the... How did you know that the Deidara standing next to Sasori was fake?"

He grabbed Deidara's shoulder and spun him around so that they were standing face to face. "It's because of these."

"What the fuck? You have the...Just like that bastard!"

Drazen reached out with his arm holding the orb of chakra, and hit Deidara with it on the chest. "Rasengan!" He shouted, as the rasengan became bigger and flew several yards away; taking Deidara with it.

But Tigranes was confused. He knew Drazen was going to use the Rasengan, but then why did he hear two people shout the name of the jutsu?_ Did Drazen create a shadow clone? Or do one of them know the Rasengan aswell?_

None of those two answers proved to be correct.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I'll put 21 up later today. See you then!


	21. Chapter 21

I told you 21 was coming today .

And here it is

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

"--and that is how the chicken laid the egg!" Joma said full of happiness.

The genin stared at him. Well, most of them did. Drake had fallen asleep and tumbled of the log. Gray had also fallen asleep on Mae's shoulder, but she pushed him away so he also ended up on the ground. Evalli and Hana had fallen asleep against each other, so the only one staring at Joma was Mae.

"That..." she spoke. "was a ghost story?" She asked in disbelief.

"What?" The jounin asked. "You didn't think it was scary?"

"No..."

"Bummer." The jounin said with a smile, he then clapped his hands motioning for everyone to wake up. Surprisingly, they all did. Once they were all sitting on the logs again (except Bendoi, who was still sleeping in his tent.) "Alright, it's about 0,50 PM now, so it's tomorrow."

The genin all looked at him sleepily. But he continued. "I will now inform you of our next mission." He said with a serious voice, probably having decided that this wasn't the time for fun. "We are to capture one of the members of that organization Drazen is in. We will get help from Kiri," He eyed towards the two Mist nin. ", and also from Konoha." He eyed Drake. "But they're not here yet."

"Who are coming for help?" Mae and Drake asked simultaneously, forgetting they were sleepy.

"I don't know, some jounins and ANBU I heard." Joma answered.

"I hope they send Hataka..." Mae sighed, and sounded dreamy. "I really miss him..."

"They'd better send that Uchiha or Hyuga!" Drake said enthusiastically.

"Hey hey!" Joma said, gesturing with his hands for them to calm down. "Don't spoil the fun for the rest of us!"

"Well, they better send Hataka!" Evalli said. "I'm dying the find out who Mae has the hots for."

"I-I don't!" She protested. "I-I, just admire him...that's all." She added, a blush making its way to her cheeks. Gray wondered why she was blushing, but when he couldn't think of an answer within 5 seconds, he shrugged it of.

* * *

"Damn it!" Drazen shouted. He was now lying in the sand, several feet away from where he was standing before. Before he attacked Deidara with his Rasengan. Before he got hit by another Rasengan. Before he was send off flying several yards away. Before he found out that Deidara used a Kawarimi. Drazen's clothes now badly damaged, he praised himself for wearing armor underneath it. He took a look of his scarf, but luckily it didn't have a scratch on it. His second forehead protector was still hanging on his belt, but he lost his Fuma-Shuriken.

"Bastard!" Someone shouted, pulling Drazen back into the real world. Drazen's spot was now occupied by another blond haired shinobi. This one had short, spiky hair and wore an ANBU outfit. On the right side of his belt, he wore his forehead protector. His blue eyes were filled with rage.

Drazen slowly got up and used the back of his hand to wipe some of the blood of his mouth. He breathed heavily, and rested his hands on his knees, trying to stay up. "Damn you..." He said, took a deep breath and continued. "Why...are...you...here?"

"Bastard!" The newly arrived blond shouted at him. "I've come to take you back to Konoha!"

"Like I told you before, Hataka, ..." Drazen said as he slowly let go of his knees, and slowly stood up tall. "...I don't want to go back."

Hataka clenched his teeth. "Damn you! I'll take you to the edge of death if I have to!" And he jumped up, forming hand seals.

_Water..._ Drazen thought to himself.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Hataka shouted, breathing out a large ball of fire.

Drazen quickly did a few hand seals. "Suiton: Water Dragon blast!" Drazen shouted as he two massive water dragons came out of the ground, and collided with the fireball.

A thick mist enveloped the battlefield, and rain also poured down on them. _This is my chance._ Tigs thought to himself. He quickly formed one hand seal. _There he is._ " Thousand flying water needles of death!" He shouted. After less than a second, he could hear Deidara scream out of agony. "AHH!! That hurts!"

"Easy, Deidara." Sasori said. "Let's get out of here before this battle gets out of hand."

"Damn it..." Deidara cursed. "Alright, let's go then." He then turned to, where he believed, was Tigs. "I'll get back on you for that!" And then, the two Akatsukies disappeared, as did the mist.

"Futon: Spiraling Hurricane!" Hataka shouted as soon as he got back on his feet, releasing a column of wind aiming at Drazen. Who in turn quickly made two hand seals.

"Suiton: Grand Waterfall!" And the giant torrent and hurricane met, and both dissolved causing it to rain again.

"Hehe, you're good." Hataka said under his heavy breathing.

"You're not." Drazen said suddenly standing behind Hataka. Drazen pulled out a kunai and after a few slashes, too fast for Tigs to see, Hataka was lying a few feet away. Several cuts on his body, and bleeding heavily.

"Tigs!" Drazen shouted at his partner. "Let's go before more people show up!"

"But--" Tigs tried.

"Don't worry, we completed our mission." Drazen answered.

"Fine then." And they also both disappeared.

"Damn you, Drazen..." Hataka said, before he fainted.

A ninja with long black hair, pale skin and pale eyes landed in front of Hataka. He also wore an ANBU outfit, but he wore his forehead protector on his forehead. He shook his head, and lifted his friend up. "Got carried away again?" He asked, but he didn't get a response. "Damn him. He was still injured..." And he also disappeared, leaving a small piece of wet dessert.

* * *

"So is this Hataka guy ANBU?" Gray asked very interested.

Mae shook her head. "No, he wasn't when I left..." She sighed, but quickly added "But he might be now!" so that they didn't think low of him.

"And you? What were you?" Gray asked again, with the same interested tone.

"A-ANBU" She said, a blush sneaking it's way up to her cheeks again.

"You were higher rank than him?" Gray said in disbelief.

"D-don't make fun of Hataka-kun." She protested.

"I wasn't..." Gray said with a monotone voice. "It's just hard to belief you're an ANBU."

"Why?" Evalli asked. "Because she's a girl? Is that it?" She added a bit angry.

"No," Drake said shortly, before adding "he just thinks it's weird that she is a genin, if she was a ANBU in Konoha."

Mae's blush became a bit redder. "I-It's just t-that the way of promotion i-is different in Kiri." She explained.

"How different?" Drake asked interested.

"W-well..." Mae stopped for a minute, hating that she was the center of attention now. "T-that's a secret."

_POOF!_

"Excuse me, but a part of your reinforcement has arrived." A stoic voice of a guy said. He was standing just close to the fire, he had black hair and two distinct lines on his face. He wore an ANBU outfit, and his eyes were red.

"I-Itachi?" Mae asked slightly surprised.

The Uchiha nodded.

* * *

Maybe if I feel like it, I'll write chapter 22 today .

Fear the Uchiha's SHARINGAN!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22! I'm really on a roll today!

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, SasuHina was bound to happen . And nope, no 'un!'s' in this chapter :(

* * *

Dave and Lillith were still running through the desert, sometimes taking a jump to get from one dune to another. It was silent for a long time. But eventually, Lillith broke the silence.

"Dave?" She said to man running next to her. "Do you think they stopped him?"

Dave was quiet for a while, deep in his thoughts. But after a few moments of silence, he spoke. "I'm afraid we were followed by two people, and two others were on a intercept course."

"Oh..." She responded. "But did they make it? Guess it would be such a shame if we have two find two others with their bloodline limits..."

Dave looked at her. "Find out for yourself."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, two people ran with them. One on Dave's side, one on Lillith's: They were surrounded.

"Hmm? What is it?" Dave asked, slightly bored.

"Our targets.." The one on Dave's side spoke. "...Have escaped, it would seem."

"Don't worry about it, Drazen." Dave spoke to the guy running next to him. "It was your mission to make sure they didn't get to me." He sighed, then spoke again. "You have succeeded."

Drazen nodded.

"And..." Dave spoke again, Drazen looked up to his leader. "Was Tigs any help?"

Tigranes froze. He almost didn't to anything, Drazen did almost all the work. He gulped, and looked to his partner.

Drazen took some time to think about it, but soon opened his mouth. "He was of good use." Drazen smirked. "Without him, I would have died."

Dave nodded. "Good...good."

Drazen looked at the stars, and Dave noticed. "Something else?" He asked his subordinate.

"It's just..." Drazen paused, but continued. "Do you have any more use for me?"

Dave looked at him questioningly. But Drazen soon added. "I just want to make something clear to a few people."

Dave nodded. "Very well, do as you wish."

The reached the end of the desert, forest was in sight. Then, Drazen slowed down letting Dave and Lillith go ahead. Tigranes also slowed down, in the hope of talking to his partner.

"Drazen." He spoke, without looking at him. "Thanks...for earlier."

Drazen smirked, but that soon changed into a smile. "It's the truth."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'll go now." Drazen said, but after seeing Tigs' face, he added "Don't worry, I don't plan on fighting anyone; I'll be fine"

* * *

Itachi looked at the people around him. "Anyone of Chuunin or higher rank?"

Joma put his hand up and shouted excitedly. "Me! Me!"

Itachi just looked at him without any expression whatsoever.

"Hey! There's someone standing behind Itachi!" Gray noted.

And there was. A girl with dark, long hair stood behind Itachi. She also wore a Konoha ANBU suit. On her face were too distinct red markings. She was smiling, revealing her two canines reflecting the light from the campfire. _Wow, she really takes good care of her teeth._ Gray thought to himself.

"Hana!" Mae shouted excited, jumping up.

Hana suddenly jumped up aswell. "What?"

The girl with canine teeth stepped forward, and said at the same time as Hana. "What?"

The two Hanas looked at each other for a second, before the Konoha one started laughing. "You're called Hana aswell?"

Hana from Suna nodded. "Yes? So are you?"

The Konoha Hana smiled, again revealing her teeth. Then she brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Suddenly three small dogs jumped out of the bushes. "Everyone," Dog girl Hana said "Meet The Haimaru Sankyodai." The three dogs all had gray fur, and all of them were carrying a sealing scroll on their back.

"Awww" Mae said looking at the three dogs. "They've grown so much."

"Yep!" The dog girl grinned. "And I also carry a message from the Third, it says--"

Suddenly, two ninjas appeared in the center of the group. A ninja with long black hair and pale eyes, and a ninja with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. The dark haired one was heavily panting, but the other made no sound.

Itachi looked at the two without any emotion, Hana (from Konoha) looked confused and Mae ran towards the blond. "Hataka!" She shouted as she ran towards him, sitting down next to him. She took a look at his injuries. There were many cuts all over his body, and it was clear to her that they were inflicted with a kunai.

Mae took a deep breath, trying to hold back some tears. Seeing Hataka wounded like this, always felt like someone held a spine to her heart, but not pushing it hard enough so the spine would enter her heart. Everyone just looked startled at the scene, but when Hataka moaned and opened his eyes, Mae spoke. "Hataka-kun! W-Who did this to--"

"May this be a lesson to all of you." A familiar voice sounded from the trees. They all looked up to see a certain scarf-wearing ninja standing on a branch, with his back against the moon; giving him a far-away feel. The wind was playing with his scarf, and his face was only a bit lighted from the fire. But they all knew who was standing there.

"This is what you get for getting in my way." Drazen spoke.

"Drazen..." Hataka tried to say, but soon started coughing up blood. Mae still held him in her arms as he slowly calmed down. And Drazen waited calmly for the blond to finish. "...why?" Hataka suddenly spoke.

"I just told you that." He said with the same tone as Itachi talked in.

"Do you think you can just do stuff like this?" Mae shouted at Drazen, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "We were once friends, all of us! Do you think you can just turn your back on--"

"Itachi" Drazen interrupted her. "Is it true?"

The Uchiha looked up at the shinobi standing in the moonlight. Then, without any expression on his face, he nodded.

Drazen sighed, and added. "Just don't do anything foolish, ok?" Drazen sighed again, then took the forehead protector he was wearing on his belt. He looked at it one last time, then threw it at Itachi. Itachi caught it, and Drazen said. "I hope this still means anything to you, Itachi."

Itachi didn't move, but simply stared at Drazen. Then Drazen turned around, and was about to leave. Mae was just going to say something, when Hataka slowly got up and started talking.

"Drazen!" He shouted at his once-friend "You think you can just leave these bonds you made behind? Don't we mean anything to you?"

Drazen was quiet for a few seconds, but then turned around; facing the group again. "I have no use for old bonds. I severed them the day I left...The day I wasted my time saving a weakling like you."

Hataka opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Then, Mae spoke. "Drazen!--"

"Let's make one thing straight." Drazen interrupted her again. "You--no...No-one here means anything to me! We might have been friends once, but I left all of you. Get over it."

"B-but..." Mae tried. But again Drazen interrupted her. "I betrayed all of you. Don't you get that?" He sighed, turned his back on the group and spoke again. "If you keep thinking of me as a friend, you will get killed..." And with that, he disappeared.

Everyone still stared at the now empty branch. Drake clenched his fist in anger, and tears still rolled down Mae's cheeks as she also stared at the empty spot.

It was silent for a while, then Hataka chuckled as he tried to stand up. Itachi looked at the blond, and spoke "What's funny, Hataka?"

"Hehe," Hataka said. "He was lying."

"What makes you think that?" The dog girl said "He sounded pretty sure of himself."

"Sandaime Hokage was right..." Hataka added.

Mae wiped some of tears of her face, and stared at the ground blushing bright red, not having the confidence to look at the injured Hataka. "A-about w-what?" She asked him.

"He still wears his old forehead protector." Hataka answered.

"So?" Gray asked the other blond.

"And he didn't cut it through the middle like most missing-nins do when they severe all bonds with their village." Itachi answered Gray's question, putting the forehead protector Drazen gave him away.

"And for some reason..." Mae slowly got up, and when she was standing straight, she looked at the stars. "...he didn't sound all that sure..."

The paled skinned ninja smirked. "You heard it aswell?"

Mae nodded, and to everyone's surprise, so did Itachi.

Hataka looked at the pale skinned ninja. "Are you sure Hyuga?"

The Hyuga nodded. "Well then," Hataka stated. "if you three think so, then I believe you all."

"OK!" Joma suddenly cheered. "I've got it!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Got what?" His female student asked.

"Since Drazen means a lot to some people here..." He smiled. "...he will be our target."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright!" Gray cheered. "Finally! Time for some action!"

"Can all of you keep it down please?" A male voice sounded from one of the tents. "Someone is trying to get some sleep here."

Everyone laughed, then Evalli said jokingly "I think there's a beetle under your pillow!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!"

And everyone laughed again.

* * *

That was it for chapter 22. Maybe I'll work on 23 during the night. Who knows?

See you then!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. WARNING: This chapter might have a little bit of angst.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, a certain guinea would be killed by whole Akatsuki cause he won't stop bugging a friend of mine!

* * *

The next day, Drazen jumped from tree to tree, thinking back about all he said. Then suddenly he stopped. His breathing became heavier, and everything started spinning. He looked around for a place to sit, but was afraid that he might lose his balance and fall out of a tree. His head was spinning, he couldn't think straight anymore. He decided to take his chances and walk towards the trunk of the tree. After some wobbling and almost falling down the tree, he finally made it to his goal. Slowly turning around, he rested his back against the tree, and watched helplessly as his vision turned black.

He felt his knees tremble under the weight of his body, and decided to give up the struggle to keep on standing. Letting himself fall, he landed sitting against the tree. His vision was now completely black. All he could hear was this weird noise, like he was standing in a storm. Then suddenly, he felt everything become cold. Arms, legs, face, hands. All of them were feeling cold. He tried to breath but wasn't able to. He didn't know if he was breathing or not, he just didn't feel it.

_Damn it! It's happening again..._He said in his mind. He had felt this way before, and three times had he asked someone for help. Three times had he woken up finding his friend wounded. He smiled in his mind, glad that there was no-one around this time. And something pulled him from behind, and dragged him away.

He found himself in that same dark room again. Everything was black, and no matter how hard he had tried in the past: he couldn't see the floor. He wasn't falling, but he wasn't standing on anything either.

_Here we go again._ And he braced himself. It was quiet for a few moments, but then the darkness disappeared and he found himself racing through a blue tunnel. He was going so fast that it made him dizzy. His ears were filled with that white noise again, and the voices of his memories. Then he saw images of all his past mistakes, and all bad things that had happened in his life. He suddenly felt something pulling his heart and dragging it down, taking him with it.

* * *

He found himself standing in his old house. Or rather, in the courtyard. He looked around for some familiar faces, but then he saw a young boy with black hair and black eyes run into the house and across the halls, shouting for his father. His voice was filled with joy. Drazen smiled at his old self, but knew this was just a memory and he knew what was going to happen.

He followed the boy, and watched how he bumped into his mother.

"Drazen-chan, you really need to look out some more." She said smiling, as she patted him on the head.

"Mom! Mom! Look!" Little Drazen said enthusiastically. He held up a bit of paper. His mother took the paper and read it trough.

"Oh my..." She said surprised. "Only one month in the academy and you already passed?"

Little Drazen nodded and smiled. "I'm going to show this to father!" He said happily, taking the piece of paper from his mothers hands and running further into the big house. Drazen followed his younger self.He made a turn into a different hallway, and saw this time how little Drazen bumped into his father.

Little Drazen fell to the ground. "Ouch!" he said as he rubbed his back.

"Look out where you're watching." His father said cold.

"Dad! DAD!" Drazen-chan shouted, holding the piece of paper up. "Look! Look!"

His father toke the piece of paper and read it. "One month and you already passed?"

Little Drazen nodded.

His father smiled. For the second time in Drazen's life, his father smiled at him. "Good good."

"But..." His father continued, walking towards his son and picking him up so that he was standing on his own two feet again. "...this is for not watching where you were going." And he punched his son in the stomach, sending him all across the courtyard and hitting the wall hard.

As soon as he hit the wall, he collapsed and didn't even try to get up. A tear escaped his eyes. "Dad...what do I have to do for you to acknowledge me..."

His father was suddenly standing in front of him. "Tell me, Drazen." He spoke to his son. "What about Hataka? Did he graduate aswell?"

Little Drazen nodded, and said. "He graduated as best of the class." Then Drazen added, trying to hide his pain. "I wasn't even close to his level."

"I see." His father said as he picked his son up, then pinned him against the wall. He looked straight into his son's eyes. "You are no son of mine." He whispered to him, before giving his son a final kick in the stomach.

Little Drazen tried to keep his eyes open, but he soon fainted.

Drazen sighed, as he watched the entire house become black again. But soon after, he was in that tunnel again. And after a few more of those brain damaging moments in that tunnel, he found himself witnessing three events of his past at the same time.

Event #1.

Drazen slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, and saw that the ground was littered with puddles. He slowly stood up. When he was standing straight up, he saw Hataka. He was lying in a pool of water, and he wasn't breathing.

"W-who did this?" Drazen asked, but knowing that no-one was around.

"You did." A voice said from above.

Drazen tried to look up, but when he looked straight up, he lost his balance and fell down. He examined the ninja standing in the tree above him. It was Dave again.

"I...Killed him?" Drazen asked confused and terrified.

Dave nodded. "Yes...but he'll make it if that slug woman arrives in time."

Event #2.

Drazen slowly opened his eyes. He was surrounded by ninjas. After closer inspection, he noted that they were from Konoha. He felt relieved. He looked to the girl sitting against the tree opposite of him. Mae wore a sleeveless shirt like she always did in the summer. Drazen always thought it looked good on her, but this time it didn't. It wasn't the clothes, but each of her arms had two deep cuts. They were bleeding heavily, and a medic-nin tried her best to stop the bleeding.

Drazen knew all to well what had happened. He had lost control again, and hurt one of his closest friends.

Event #3.

Drazen found himself sitting next to her. Lamiai was lying on the floor, and not breathing. He knew she was dead, and he knew that no-one could change that. He wanted to cry, but it wasn't sadness that filled his heart. Although one of his closest friends had died, he could only feel rage. He knew that crying wouldn't bring her back, and that even revenged wouldn't save him. But he decided that revenge was the only way. Softly putting his hand on her scarf, he took a deep sigh before taking it off. He looked at the piece of silk in his hands, and wrapped it around his own neck. Also, he slowly took of her bloodstained forehead protector, and bound it around his belt.

He slowly stood up, and felt his body being filled with rage again. All he wanted was for that man to be dead! He knew that he wasn't strong enough now, and that charging after him would only get himself killed. Now hearing his father laugh, he knew that going home was out of the question. Returning to Konoha was the only option left for him. He turned around, hoping to walk away from this. Suddenly, he was standing face to face with the Uchiha.

"Itachi..." Drazen said.

Itachi didn't do anything, he just stood there. Staring at Lamiai with a blank expression. Drazen walked past him, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Itachi..." And with that Drazen walked away from the scene, knowing that another ANBU team would arrive soon.

The real Drazen sighed as the three events faded away. He used to cry every time this happened, but he didn't anymore.

It just reminded him of his goal in life. And gathering all the strength he had left, he forced himself to open his eyes.

"He's coming to." A familiar voice said. Drazen tried to identify who it was, but his hearing was once again filled with that noise. He was still seeing black, but it was warm and comfortable. He wanted to stay in this state forever.

"Drazen?" An even more familiar voice said. "Wake up, please!" He didn't have any doubt about who that was.

He slowly opened his eyes, and the darkness slowly disappeared. He found himself tied to the try he fainted against, and three ninjas standing in front of him. It was already day, and it was hot. Drops of sweat ran down Drazen's face, and he struggled for air.

"Do you know who we are?" The ninja closest to him said.

Drazen looked at the three, but his eyes met one of them and stared at that one for a minute. Then, he smirked and said: "Akarui Mae" He said as he heard a sigh of relief coming from here.

"Good..." She said to him. "What about the others?"

Drazen stared into her eyes, causing a blush to run up her cheeks. _Well, she hasn't changed one bit._ He then looked at the other ninja. Pale skin, long black hair. A guy who can be mistaken for a girl from a distance, with pale eyes. "Hyuga Kyouki."

Kyouki nodded. "Hehe, guess I'm famous."

Drazen then looked at the third one. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes. A weird grin on his face. "I don't know you..."

The blond looked a bit depressed. Then his face cleared up, and he said. "Does ramen ring a bell?"

He looked at the blond with a confused look. _Ofcourse!_ "Namikaze...Ha...taka?"

All three of them smiled. Then Hataka spoke: "Your our prisoner now."

The scarf wearing shinobi closed his eyes, and smiled. "I don't care..."

* * *

Ok, so it had a lot of angst. I just felt like writing this cause I felt this way :S

Anyways, see you at 24.

Oh, and I think that guinea pig has 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24! Sorry sorry, but my hard drive blew itself up. So sorry for the long wait.

I also don't know if I love this chapter or hate it...

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Naruto! If I did, I'd be rich.

* * *

Drazen looked up to the three who held him captive. He closed his eyes again, and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Hataka became angry, and stepped closer to Drazen.

"Hn." Was al Drazen responded with.

"Drazen..." Mae started. "Why don't you just come back with us? To Konoha."

Drazen opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"T-then things can be like they used to be." She continued. "We can all be friends again."

It was quiet for a few moments, but then Kyouki spoke. "Drazen? What do you say?" He asked, trying to sound sincere.

Drazen closed his eyes once more, followed by his trademark smirk. He tried to apply some force, but it was clear to him that the rope was tied around him tightly. _Not too tight, tho._

"Kukukukuku" Drazen laughed evilly. That surprised all of them. "Why would I want to be with a couple of losers like you?" Drazen spoke with a mocking voice.

They were all stunned at that comment. They had not expected that. Although Mae and Kyouki looked a bit disappointed, Hataka clenched his fist. "What do you mean by that?" Anger filled his voice and face.

"Exactly what I said" Drazen said with a grin on his face. "You can't tie a rope around a knocked out enemy."

"What are you talking about? I tied you up and you're--" Hataka spoke slightly calmed, but was interrupted by the sound of rope being cut.

Drazen slowly got up, and it took him some minutes to stand up tall. When he was, he tried to walk towards the others. But Mae instantly pulled out her katana and pushed it against his throat, causing him to tumble backwards and lean against the trees. "O-one move and y-you're dead." It didn't sound convincing.

Again, Drazen smirked. "Do you really think you can kill me?"

Mae took a deep breath, and looked straight into his eyes. "Yes!" She spoke, almost coldly.

The smirk changed into a broad grin. "Liar..." He said so quietly it was hard to hear.

"N-not true! I-I'll really kill you."

"Tch!" Drazen started again. "You are weak!"

"N-not--" She tried, but it was too late. She was already captivated by his eyes. One moment she was staring into his cold charcoal eyes, those which he had ever since that day he left. But one moment later, she was starring into his red eyes. The ones that he normally only used in combat, were now being used against her. Everything around her disappeared, even the ground. Starting to fall, she tried to hold on to something, her arms reaching for something that wasn't there. She felt how she accelerated, falling faster and faster every second. She closed her eyes and wished that she would hit the ground soon, and prepared for impact. But that never came, she just kept falling. Opening her eyes again, she realized she was all alone in this. No-one to save her.

"...Mae..." A soft voice was heard from far away.

"Mae..." The voice spoke again, this time a bit louder.

"Mae!" Now very load, it almost hurt her ears.

"Release!" She then heard, and when she opened her eyes she found herself in Kyouki's arms. Apparently she had fallen backwards once she was struck by what was probably Drazen's genjutsu.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded and got back on her feet. Eyeing her surroundings, she guessed that she was only gone for a few seconds. Drazen was still standing at the same spot but he was holding her sword, only Hataka was standing a bit closer now.

"Damn you!" Hataka shouted at Drazen, anger sounding in his voice. "Doesn't she mean anything to you?" He paused for a second, after seeing Drazen's blank expression. "Don't you remember what it was like to be friends?" He continued.

Drazen stared at his old friend for a few seconds. But then his face began to fill with anger.

"Don't you want to be friends again? Don't you want to be happy again?" Hataka tried again.

"Happy!?" Drazen shouted, half angry half mockingly. "I was never happy." Hataka tried to say something, but the moment he opened his mouth, Drazen talked again. "You just all assumed I was happy." His face was now filled with rage, and he was clenching his fist.

After a few moments of silence, it was again Drazen who spoke. "I was sick of living in that peaceful world. Sick of all of you, with your happy smiles and not a care in the world!"

"Drazen--"

"My heart chose this path, because I knew the other didn't lead to any future. I wanted power! But all you gave me were stupid lies. You don't know what it's like to live like I did."

"Drazen...I--"

"I don't care what you think! You don't mean anything to me! None of you do! Didn't I make that clear to you!? Yes we had bonds. Weak bonds that meant nothing, so I severed them. So that you wouldn't get in my way." He shouted, swinging around with Mae's sword as he did.

"Then why..." Hataka said rather sad, but then he raised his voice. "Then why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why?" Drazen asked, trying to look calm although obviously severely pissed off. "Because you just can't let me go, can you!?"

It was quiet for awhile, everyone was taking in what Drazen said. Drazen calmed down aswell, and now said with a calm voice. "Why do you still have hope for me? Can't you see that I'm already beyond saving?"

Mae's eyes widened, and tears started welling up in her eyes. Kyouki simply closed his eyes, and cursed under his breath. Hataka just simply stood there. Then he put up a careful smile, and said:

"Because...Your forehead protector...You haven't cut it..."

Drazen eyes widened aswell. He was obviously amazed by that. Either good, or bad. "Is that all?"

"And...You haven't acted against Konoha yet...So..." Hataka said with the same careful voice and smile.

"If that's it..." Drazen said, as he slowly pointed the sword at Hataka. "Then maybe this will make you finally leave me alone." He let the katana fall out of his hand, but immediately grabbed the beginning of the blade with the same hand. Then, he pushed the point of the blade against one end of his forehead protector, smirked, and then drew a long cut right through the Konoha symbol.

The stared at him, finally realizing that he had truly betrayed them. Only Hataka wouldn't believe it. But before he could talk again, Drazen started again.

"And for the not acting against Konoha thing..." He grinned. "Let this be the first."

"Kukukukukuku." A to all of them familiar voice was heard from a few trees ahead. They all turned to watch the man that was laughing, expect Drazen; he just simply smirked again.

"Drazen-kun, I see that you have finally come to your senses." The man said. He had long black hair, and an almost completely white skin. There were two weird markings on his face, one around each eye. And his mouth was inhumanly wide.

"Orochimaru..." Drazen sighed.

* * *

Anyway, the reason why I'm not sure if I liked this chapter is because I'm not sure if I like they way I put Drazen here. I just can't get it right, no matter how many times I try. It's all cool in my head, but when I put it to paper...it just doesn't work.

So don't be surprised if I replace this chapter in the near future!


	25. Chapter 25

Here is 25. Read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN SASUKE, KUKUKUKU.

Damn you orochimaru!

I meant to say: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

"Kukukukuku" Orochimaru started again. "Now this sure is interesting."

Mae spun on her feet to face the newly arrived man. She could see he was wearing his usual attire, and there was a snake curling around him. It's head resting on the Sannin's left shoulder, and loudly hissing. The Sannin had an grin on his face that made it clear that he was up to no good. But he wasn't alone. There were two boys with him. One of them had grey hair which was tied into a ponytail at the back. He also wore glasses, which he was just readjusting. On the other side of Orochimaru was another boy, this one with white hair. He also featured two distinct red dots on his forehead. The white haired boy appeared to be a few years younger than Mae, and wore a white kimono, but that had fallen of his right shoulder, exposing it. The other was wearing an Konoha ANBU outfit and seemed like he was about the same age as the rest.

"Orochimaru-sama," The four eyed boy started talking, having finished readjusting his glasses. "do you want us to take care of them?" He looked at his master, who was still eyeing the ninja on the other tree.

"Heh," Hataka grinned, and jumped one branch closer to the newly arrived lot. "As if."

"Orochimaru..." Drazen said as he slowly turned around to face the Sannin. He put up a smile, and continued. "Have you come to get your ass kicked again?" He said mockingly as he thrusted the katana into the branch he was standing on.

_What?_ The boy with glasses couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his eyes widened at the thought of someone being stronger than his master. _This kid defeated the great Snake Sannin?_ He calmed down again. "Tch! I will be more than enough to finish you off, brat!" He shouted at the scarf wearing nin, who simply smirked in response.

Kabuto's eyes widened in horror again. He felt a presence from behind. Someone had sneaked up on him? Orochimaru had turned around to face the boy who was now standing behind his oldest follower. The other boy simple tilted his head, his face showing no expression whatsoever.

"Do you really believe..." Drazen said from behind Kabuto. "that you can take me on?"

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said calmly to the four eyes. "why don't you show them what you can do?"

Drazen chuckled, and looked towards the sky as he did. When he was done laughing, he turned his head to face the Sannin. "So you think a subordinate of yours is stronger than you?" Again, he chuckled. "That's just pathetic."

Now it was Orochimaru who smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not letting him fight someone as strong as you just yet." Then he looked at the other ninjas. "Maybe someone like..." His eyes stopped at Mae, and after a chuckle he continued. "Hataka perhaps?"

"What?" Hataka shouted agitated. "Are you saying I'm weaker than Drazen!?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Without any doubt, Hataka-kun."

"Damn you!" He shouted at the snakeophile. "I'll show you--"

"Hataka!" The Hyuga interrupted him. "He may be right. This guy may be a lot stronger than all of us. He IS wearing a ANBU outfit, afterall."

"Hataka..." Mae said quietly.

"I don't give a damn!" The blond shouted as he jumped towards Kabuto.

"Drazen! Stop him!" Mae shouted at Drazen.

Drazen smirked. Then a loud bang was heard, and the blond ninja was send flying backwards to another branch. Kabuto's left hand was surrounded by chakra. Drazen was still standing at the exact same spot, in the exact same stance.

"Medical Nin..." Kyouki noted, as he prepared himself to fight. Mae gulped and tried to pull her katana out of the branch, but no matter how hard she pulled, it didn't budge. "Damn you, Drazen." She cursed under her breath.

Kyouki sighed. "You just stay here, your water jutsus aren't going to help either..."

A few feet away, Hataka was desperately trying to get back on his feet. But no matter how hard he tried, his legs just didn't respond. "Damn you, four eyes!" He shouted at Kabuto.

"Kimimaro," Orochimaru said with a happy voice. "why don't you deal with our other problem?" And he tilted his head towards Drazen again.

"Understood." Kimimaro said with a stoic voice.

"Correction" another stoic voice said from directly behind Orochimaru. "Two problems."

Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear, as he remembered that voice. Had that Uchiha brat become so strong that even he couldn't detect him?

Drazen smirked, clearly enjoying the look on Orochimaru's face as he finally found out that Itachi was standing behind him. "Sure took you long enough." Drazen said, as he removed some hair out of his sight.

"I will not let you hurt Orochimaru-sama." The young boy said with his stoic voice. "I'll have to end your life if you try."

Itachi didn't say anything, he just looked Kimimaro directly into his eyes. And Kimimaro stared back. Grey eyes met red eyes.

"So this is the fabled Sharingan?" The grey haired boy asked the black haired ANBU.

"This is the last time you will see it..." Itachi spoke stoical, and then Kimimaro suddenly fell to the floor.

"Kukukuku" Orochimaru started yet again. "Looks like he wasn't as strong as I thought." He turned to Itachi. "Those eyes are truly remarkable, I can't wait till I have one in my possession." and turning to Drazen, he continued. "Have you considered my invitation?"

Drazen nodded. "Yes..." he said shortly.

"And?"

"Screw you..." was the answer he got.

* * *

Several trees away, a man was observing everything that was going on. He had green hair, and there were two features enveloping his head, which looked a lot like two large venus fly trap-like extensions. Half of his face was white, and the other black. He wore a black coat with red clouds, similar to the ones that Deidara and Sasori were wearing earlier. The lower part of his body, however, was inside a tree. It looked like he had the ability to blend in with trees, literally.

"Hehe" He chuckled. "Looks like Orochimaru is keeping Itachi busy. Good thing nobody knows I'm here."

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise. A voice came from behind and slightly above him. "You might want to reconsider that last part."

Zetsu turned around, and saw a man hanging upside down on the branch above him. He was apparently in his mid 30s, and he had a scar through his right eye. He had long blond hair, which was being pulled on by gravity.

"Dionysios..." Mr. Plant said quietly.

"Surprise!" Dionysios said with a smile, before jumping away.

"Good thing he didn't see us." Zetsu's white personality spoke.

"Yeah, cause if we were to get in a fight." The black side continued. "we'd be toast!"

"I sure hope Itachi makes it out of there alive."

* * *

And that was 25!

Be happy with it! You got Itachi!

Chapter 26 coming up tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

Here it is...26!

I have something to say. After the last chapter I realised I was creating a Naruto/Sasuke kind of story between Hataka and Drazen. Altho it might seem like that, Drazen is actually way different from Sasuke. Which you will see in chapters soon to come :P

Oh and if you think Namikaze Hataka and Uzumaki Naruto are a lot alike...use your brains...

* * *

"Kabuto" Kabuto looked up to his master. "Why don't you deal with those others?"

Kabuto smiled, and relaxed, letting the chakra around his hand disappear. "Understood, Orochimaru-sama."

"Damn you bastard! Wait!" Hataka tried in vain, for Kabuto had already left. And Drazen was still just standing there.

Then, the Uchiha spoke."You are lucky, Orochimaru."

"How so? Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru smiled.

Itachi turned his back towards Orochimaru. "I have somewhere else to go." And he also disappeared.

The Snake Sannin smiled, and looked towards Drazen. Drazen was looking around, as if searching for something. When his eyes met something on a tree behind Orochimaru, he smiled and relaxed. "Looks like I'm no longer needed here."

"What do you mean, Drazen-kun?" Orochimaru walked towards the scarf wearing boy. "I will fight you, and this time I--"

"This time nothing, Orochi!" A low voice said from behind him. Orochimaru tried to look behind him, but there wasn't enough time to turn around. The blond man standing behind him lunged at Orochimaru, and the resulting hit send him flying towards another tree. Just in time, Orochimaru was able to land on his feet.

"What's going on over there?" Mae asked to her friend, who was still standing next to her.

"Well..." He started. "Kabuto left, Itachi left and then Dionysios hit Orochimaru."

"Who's Dionysios?"

"That guy!" Kyouki said as he pointed at the blond haired man. There was a moment of silence between the two, but after seeing Mae's sad face he decided to say something. "Come on."

"What?" She stared at her friend, who had a smile on his face.

"Let's get closer so we can see what's going on."

Mae nodded, and attempted one more time to pull the sword out of the tree. For some reason, she didn't need any effort at all. "Hai!" She said, and they both jumped to Hataka.

When they landed next to him, he was already trying to get up. He was almost there, but he lost his balance and in his struggle for something to hold onto, he grabbed the thing closest to him: Mae's arm. A sudden weight pulled her arm, and she tried her best to remain standing. But Hataka was just too heavy, and she would have fallen down with him had Kyouki not picked Hataka up.

"Are you alright?" Kyouki asked Mae, but Hataka thought he was talking to him.

"I'm fine, thanks Hyuga." He said with a smile.

Kyouki hit Hataka on the head. "Not you, idiot! Her!"

Both Kyouki and Hataka looked at Mae. She was staring at nothing, and her face was all red.

"What's up with her?" Hataka asked Kyouki as he got back on his feet.

The Hyuga sighed, and turned his face towards the blond. "Nothing, forget it."

"Hehe" Hataka grinned. "I think I know." He added, and winked at Kyouki.

In the meantime, on the other trees, another conversation has started.

"Think you can handle him alone, Dionysios?" Drazen asked Dionysios, almost mockingly.

"Oh please." He responded as he ran a hand through his hair. "I could kick his ass everyday, anyday."

Drazen smiled, and then turned towards Mae and the others. "Ready to leave?"

Mae couldn't believe her ears. Was he actually expecting her to come with him? Just like that? Just abandon Konoha for no apparent reason?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a less familiar guy's voice spoke from behind her. "Yeah yeah, coming!" Tigranes shouted as he jumped down, landing between Hataka and Mae.

Tigs looked at Mae and smiled. "Good afternoon, my lady." He smiled, winked and jumped off, disappearing into the trees with Drazen.

* * *

"Now then..." Kabuto spoke to the ninja in front of him. "Which of you fools wants to die first?" He said, as he eyed the Suna team.

Gray looked up. His thoughts were correct: They were being followed. On another tree was a grey haired ninja wearing an ANBU outfit and glasses.

"Who are you!" Drake shouted, as he stared rolling his chains a feet of his arms.

Kabuto chuckled. "That's not important. But something else is..." He looked at Gray.

"What?" Gray responded agitated.

"You!" Kabuto chuckled, as he pulled out a book and opened it somewhere near the middle.

"You know me?" He asked the boy slightly surprised.

"Yes. ''Subject 48: Vincent Michael''."

Drake and Hana stared at Gray.

"Subject?" Drake asked astonished.

"Michael?" Hana asked in disbelief.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Gray shouted at the four eyes.

"Kukukuku" Kabuto chuckled. "You don't know do you." He sighed, then continued as he shrugged. "Yes, I suppose it might be one of the side effects."

"Hmmm...That would explain why you don't remember anything..." Their sensei said rather calmly.

"Yes," Kabuto started again. "you were once on of Orochimaru's servants."

"Orochimaru?" Drake was done preparing for battle. "That bastard!? You're saying that Gray was working for an evil man like him?"

Kabuto nodded, and Gray was staring at him with widened eyes. But then, he smirked. "Yeah right, as if I'd ever do that."

"Oh? You don't believe me?" Kabuto chuckled. "Then think about this. You were found in Suna a few weeks ago, with no memory whatsoever."

"Shut up." Gray replied, but Kabuto continued.

"All you had were grey clothes, that which all of Orochimaru-sama's servants...or rather subjects wear."

"Shut up!" He tried again, and again in vain.

"And most importantly: You had a cursed seal! One of Orochimaru's trademarks."

It was quiet for a few moments. Everyone was taking in what Kabuto just said. Especially Gray.

"So...are you saying I was evil?" he asked carefully.

"Not Orochimaru-sama evil...More like ehhh...Drazen evil." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"What about family? Did I have any family?" Gray asked hopefully, cutting Drake off just as he was going to protest against the ''Drazen being evil'' part.

"Yes you did have family." Kabuto chuckled. "But I killed them."

"Wow..." Hana suddenly said. "That's an anti-climatic way to put it..."

"Yep..." Her sensei commented.

"Shut up!" Gray shouted, as he quickly formed some hand seals. "Futon: Severing Pressure!"

Out of the sky came a tornado, and it enveloped the tree Kabuto was standing on. The wind was whirling around at great speed, cutting the tree's branches first, but after a few seconds the entire tree was cut to small bits.

"Gray.." Hana started. "...was this strong all along?"

"I. Am. Impressed." Drake said, and he turned around to see Gray. Just as he turned around, Gray fell backwards.

"He used up all of his chakra in one jutsu..." Joma sighed. "The fool."

"And he did it for nothing!"

* * *

That's it for 26!

And I'm happy cause I got a review .

Two actually

Anyways, see you at 27.

PS: Yes, I am well aware that if you take Gray and his other real name, you get Gray Michael Vincent. I know he's from the series B-Daman. I hated the series, but I always thought Gray was cool. I had a character named Grey in one of my old stories (not involving naruto or any other manga) and I was lacking a last name for him. So then I decided to do Michael ''Gray'' Vincent for this story :P I hope this doesn't make me look like an idiot...


	27. Chapter 27

Short chapter don't even ask. I'm tired, and I should be working on my homework...but I'm not...damn it!

* * *

"Gray!" Drake shouted to blond lying on the ground in front of him. "Yo dude! Wake up!"

"Well at least he got rid of that four eyes." Hana remarked, now sitting down and enjoying the sunshine.

"Nope." Their sensei said with a smile.

"Nope?" Drake asked, giving up on getting Gray back. "Don't you mean yep?"

"Nope." Another voice said from behind them. "He meant nope."

"Don't worry guys." Joma said jokingly. "I will take care of four eyes."

Kabuto chuckled. "I do not think so."

"And why not?" Joma and Hana asked in unison, Drake was again trying to wake Gray up.

"Because there is another fool who wants to fight you." Kabuto said jokingly. "Well, guess it can't be helped." He adjusted his glasses. "Guess I'll have to kill your students first. After all, the weak go first."

"And who would that fool be?" Joma asked looking around.

"I am that fool!" Came a voice from the trees, sounding very proud of himself. "No wait...I am no fool!"

In a flash, and a small gust of wind, a boy dressed in black clothes was standing behind Joma. There were red pieces of an old armour on his black clothes, but there weren't many of it left. His black, messy hair was long enough to fall on his shoulders. "I am death!" He said with a sudden serious voice.

Now it was Joma who chuckled. "Dave, I assume?"

"Yeah that too." He said, and after pondering he added. "But also death!"

Joma sighed, and put a hand to his forehead. "What do you want from me...assassin."

"Hey! Let's get one thing clear! I. Am. No. Assassin." Dave shouted at the man standing in front of him.

"You did kill the Kazekage, right?" Kabuto asked mockingly.

Dave laughed, he tried to do the standard evil maniac laugh. But he failed,and it sounded pathetic. After realizing that everyone was bored or laughing at his laugh, he decided to stop and start talking. "I didn't kill him. I mortally injured him. That's completely different!" He finally protested.

"Fine fine, whatever!" Joma said pissed off. "Just what do you want from me!?"

"You know." Dave said, suddenly serious again.

"I don't!" Joma shouted.

"Are you telling me, that you don't know what I know that you know that I know that you don't know?" Dave said, confusing everyone. Even Drake was slowly repeating what Dave had said, but he couldn't quite figure it out. "I can't believe you actually expect me to believe that you don't know what I know if you know that the knowing part isn't give to the knowing you, altho you do in fact know that I know that I don't believe that you don't know." He started again. And again Drake repeated softly exactly everything what Dave said. And again he couldn't make much out if it.

"...you know?" Dave added carefully.

* * *

"This time Orochimaru..." Dioysios said, an evil grin on his face. "You are going to die!"

"Kukukukuku!" Orochimaru started. "You really think so." But it was too late, Dionysios had already disappeared.

* * *

"Drazen." Tigranes said as he jumped from tree to tree.

Drazen was pulled out his thoughts. "Huh?" Drazen said, turning around to face his partner. He was now jumping backwards.

"What's bothering you?"

Drazen smirked. "Nothing really. It's just..." He paused for a moment, and thought about how to put it. "...Mae didn't act like she usually does...And the others didn't seem to notice."

"Maybe she has changed?" Tigranes asked his backwards-jumping partner.

"No..." The scarf wearing traitor said as he shook his head. "No-one changes that much, that fast..."

It was quiet for a few moments, but then Tigranes started talking again. "Drazen?"

"Hn?" Drazen said, once again pulled out of his thoughts.

"Do you think those Konoha kids will survive that?"

"Hmmm" Drazen pondered about it for a few moments. And after much thought, he added: "Don't know."

"I see..." Tigranes said rather disappointed.

Seeing the sad face of his partner, Drazen decided to change the subject. "More importantly, what's for dinner?"

Tigs' face immediately brightened up. "Don't you remember?" When he saw his partner shake his head, he continued. "Dionysios is barbecuing!"

"Oh yeah...Didn't he say anything about roasted snakes? "

Tigranes chuckled. "Poor snakes."

"Poor Orochimaru!"

* * *

They both laughed, and did so the entire trip home.Nothing to say here...See you all at chapter 20-something...


	28. Chapter 28

Here is 28! A bit late, I know. I'm supposed to update every Friday. But when I started up OpenOffice...I couldn't put a word to paper. So after listening to a lot of music (mostly linkin park, some Simple Plan and MCR) I got the inspiration to write again. . So here it is

Read and enjoy

(I have also added a little bit to chapter 27. Added something to Drazen and Tig's conversation)

I also forgot the:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, the manga had already finished cause I'm too lazy to work on it.

* * *

"Seriously..." Dionysios said with a bored face, looking up at an massive snake higher than two trees on top of each other. "...is that the best you can come with? A snake!?"

"Kukukukuku" Orochimaru was standing on top of the giant snake he had just summoned. "This might just get entertaining."

Dionysios sighed and formed a few hand seals. When he was finished doing the last seal, a thick mist set up. It became thicker and thicker, and it wasn't long until Orochimaru couldn't even see past the head of his own snake.

"Cancel!" He said almost mockingly, and the mist that Dionysios had summoned disappeared. Orochimaru's eyes were still fixed at the location where his enemy was standing only a few moments ago. Orochimaru looked around, but he couldn't find Dionysios. "Kukukuku" The Sannin started again. "do not think you can escape the tongue of my snake, Dionysios."

Suddenly he felt an presence from behind him. He turned around to see Dionysios running on the back of the snake. "Don't think you can get me that easily, fool." Orochimaru said, as he licked his own lips. "Hidden Snake Hands!" Orochimaru stretched out his hands, and multiple snakes flew out from under his sleeves. They caught Dionysios by each of his limbs, holding him in the air. "I'll kill you slowly...with their poison." The Sannin said as he ordered the snakes to bite their victim. They all bit at the same time and Dionysios screamed in pain.

_Something doesn't feel normal..._ Orochimaru thought to himself. _I don't know what, but it's--_ Then he noticed: instead of blood flowing out of the wounds, water was gushing out. "Nami bunshin?" He said startled, feeling the presence of something else, again behind him. He immediately jumped away, and turned around in mid air. _Just as I thought..._ Dionysios had jumped up from the front of the snake and was now standing on its head. But for some reason, the snake didn't move. Orochimaru opened his mouth, and out his throat came another snake, and flew towards Dionysios. It opened his mouth just before he hit his target, revealing a hidden sword. The sword pierced him through the heart, but he disappeared with a small poof.

"Kage bunshin?" Orochimaru wondered, landing on a branch. "And why isn't my snake doing anything." He licked his lips again. "This guy is really good. I haven't had this much fun since that battle with those Uchiha and Fushichou brats." Orochimaru realised that he could be easily detected while he was standing in the tree closest to the clearing the snake had created. So he jumped deeper into the forest, landing on a tree from where he could barely see the clearing. But a voice scared him to death.

"The fun ends here, Orochimaru-chan." Dionysios said mockingly from behind. Before Orochimaru could turn around, Dionysios hit him on the back with the palm of his right hand. That hit send Orochimaru flying through a few trees, eventually ending up being smashed into a rock. The rock crumbled, but remained on the edge of being whole. Gravity pulled on the snake Sannin, and he fell to the ground.

"That must have broken his spine..." Dionysios said with a smile, stretching his neck. "...at several places." He chuckled, but he stopped laughing once he saw the second most disgusting thing he had ever seen: Orochimaru was crawling out of his own body. "I think I'm going to throw up..."

* * *

Drake and Hana were sitting with their back against a rock, and their feet in the water. They had made it too a small river that flew through the forest, and Drake was listening if they were followed. He was slightly bend to the side, so that he could see past the rock. His entire body was tense, and he had never been more on guard in his entire life.

"Pssst!" Hana suddenly opened her mouth. "Do you think he followed us?"

Drake shook his head, and sat down besides Hana. Letting out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, he finally relaxed. "No, I don't think he followed us all the way here." He looked at Hana's face, but she still didn't seem convinced. "Besides, it would have been wiser for him to go after our sensei first. Since he is the highest ranking ninja, it would be best for him to get rid off first."

"I see..." She said softly as she stared at the ground. She seemed sad to Drake, and very scared. "But what about that other guy? Who wanted to fight with sensei?"

"Well..." Drake continued to explain. "Assuming that they are on the same side, they would probably fight sensei two on one. And it seemed like they wanted something from Gray, so they should go after him when they're done with sensei."

Hana smiled at Drake. "It's a good thing you're here." Drake smiled back at her, but they were pulled out of the little world they were in and plunged into another. All by one voice.

"Abandoning your comrades?" Kabuto chuckled, looking at the two genin sitting in front of him. Clearly enjoying their filled-with-fear faces, he readjusted his glasses. "You're already well on your way to become real Suna nin, I see."

"Damn it!" Drake shouted in a mix of emotions.

Kabuto chuckled again, and chakra gathered around his left hand. "I was right...The weak do go first." He said, and he raised his hand in the air. "Bye bye little girl." He said with a smile.

"No!" Drake shouted, but he knew there wasn't enough time to stop the hit. Kabuto quickly lowered his hand towards Hana's neck, but he was stopped. Someone grabbed him by the wrist, and was squeezing tightly. It was a boy with hair similar to Gray, and he also wore the same clothes. But there was a dark aura around him, and a faint glow of dark chakra.

"You sure seem confident of your abilities." The boy said with a voice filled with confidence and arrogance. "Let's see how well you fight with only one hand." And before Kabuto could do anything, the boy broke his wrist.

* * *

Walking through the corridors of their hideout, Drazen couldn't help but notice how dark it was. _Geesh Dave, would it hurt to put some windows in here?_ The hideout was made out of long corridors, each exactly the same as the last one. The walls were made out of stone, and had a distinct triangular pattern on it. There were many doors, but Drazen knew most of them didn't lead to anything. There were candles at every door, giving the corridor an Orochimaru-feel to it, as Drazen had described it the first time he got here.

He took a right turn when he could, and continued to walk deeper into the hideout alone. All he could hear were his own foot steps, resonating through the empty halls, amplifying the sound. It made him feel even more alone than actually being alone. Finally, after minutes of walking, he saw a glimpse of natural light in the distance. That was his room, but it was still far away. He started to walk faster, looking forward to some well earned rest.

As he took another step, a weird feeling crept up his spine. He knew something was wrong, but what. Something didn't feel right...It felt familiar, but it also felt like it didn't belong here. He shrugged, letting the feeling slide of him. He had finally reached his own room, and he could see the light coming from underneath the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, and whispered to himself: "Home sweet home." He opened the door and stepped into the light.

He was almost blinded by the sunlight. There wasn't much entering the room from the small window he had created in the wall, but compared to the darkness he was in earlier, it felt like he was blind. After some time of readjusting his eyes to the light he looked around his room. It wasn't a big room, just a bed, a desk and a window. _Wait a sec...where's my chair?_ He wondered to himself as he walked to his desk. The desk was completely empty, save for a note book and a pencil. He smiled, and turn around to face his bed. He was really looking forward to some sleep. But he couldn't have predicted what he saw instead.

* * *

That's it for 28 my friends! A bit late I know, 29 might not become this weekend, cause I won't be at home and I'll be busy sleeping somewhere else...Sleeping 24/7 .

Anyway, I haven't said this in a while but please: R&R


	29. Chapter 29

Here it is people! 29! Finally I got myself to writing again after a weekend of being awaaayyy!

Watched Haunted Forest...man was that a disappointing film..

Anywho, read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, it wouldn't make any sense!

* * *

Shurikens flew around the sky, clashing with the sound of thunder. Many trees fell prey to their battle. Those that did not fall down, were shattered to pieces. If their ever were any rabbits, they would all have been slaughtered, shred to pieces, all of their blood drained out and their hearts mixed with their brains.

Joma stood with his back against the only tree standing in the area. He watched in despair as Dave struck down almost every tree in the forest with his scythe. "This...is the most horrifying thing...I have ever seen..."

"Damn you!" Dave shouted at his stationary foe. "Why do you keep avoiding my attacks!? You freaking coward!"

The Suna jounin sighed. "I didn't!" He shouted at Dave. "I haven't moved since we got here!"

"Shut up!" He yelled in response. "I don't need your excuses! I need results!"

It was quiet, neither of them spoke and there wasn't a tree, rock, rabbit, squirrel and a fox left to destroy.

"What the hell...you're even weirder than I am!" Joma shouted.

"I am not weird! I am just...misunderstood!" He excused himself.

"Yeah...right."

"No! Really! I am misunderstood!"

"Did you just deny it..."

"Yes—I mean no! I mean...Shut up!"

* * *

"Man..." Dionysios said at the sight in front of him. "...that is really gross."

Orochimaru was done crawling out of his old body, and now stood straight up facing Dionysios. "Kukukukuku" He started again. "Dionysios...I will not be defeated that easily."

"Ohh bummer..." Dionysios looked around bored. "I was actually hoping I could make it to the all-alchohol-free-barbecue/bar night."

"Good good." Orochimaru nodded. "You are finally giving up on drinking."

"What? No! I meant free as in free of charge!" He said with a victorious smile.

"What...a weirdo..." Orochimaru sighed.

* * *

"So...are you going to do anything besides miss me?" Joma said, standing next to a giant crater.

"Fuck!" Dave yelled in rage. "Why do you keep dodging like a coward!?"

"I don't--"

"Shut up! God!" He stamped the ground, then looked at the sky. "Man, I'm leaving this is no fun..."

And with those words, he disappeared.

"Hmmm... He didn't jump...He just vanished..."

* * *

Drazen walked through the same corridors again. "I'm going to kill Dave when I see him..." He took another left, and stood in front of a wooden door. He put his hand on the opposite side of the doorknob, and pushed the door open. He was standing in their living/dining/training room. There were 4 (black) couches in the left corner, with a small (black see-through) table. In the right corner was the (black) kitchen, and in the centre was a large carpet: the training part of the room. His leader was sitting on one of the couches with his feet on the table.

"Mornin'" Dave mumbled.

"Dave..." Drazen suddenly stood in front of Dave, but he didn't seem startled at all. "Tell me something..."

"Hmm?" Dave looked up to the Konoha ninja. "Wha?" He asked sleepingly.

Drazen sighed, but continued. "Why is there a girl in my bed?"

Dave looked confused, and tried to remember anything about a girl. "Girl? What girl? There has never been a girl in our hideout!"

"What about--"

"What about who?"

"Nevermind." Drazen sighed, remembering what an idiot his leader is. "But what is she doing in my bed?"

Dave did his best to remember. "Oh right, her! Yeah I remember!" He said excited. "She tried to kill me!"

Drazen looked at Dave with his face filled with disbelief. "_She_ tried to kill _you_?"

Dave nodded, and Drazen sighed. "I can't believe that."

"But it's true!"

_**FLASHBACK**_ ( I know how you people think about flashies: I'm sorry!)

It was two days earlier. Dave was making him self dinner (cookies, candy canes and orange juice) as a girl with long blue black hair snuck up on him. She slowly lifted the katana she held in her right hand, and pointed it to Dave.

"Uhm...uhmm..." She stuttered.

Dave turned around and looked at her with his mouth full of food. He waved at her, which startled her and made her blush. "Hiya! 'Sup?"

"Uhm...ehhh...Prepare to—ehh" She tried again, but she couldn't complete one sentence.

"Prepare to what?" Dave replied, as he swallowed the candy.

"Uhm...uhm...die..."

They both looked at each other, neither said anything. Dave's face looked like he had just seen a ghost, and the girl looked nervous and her face almost couldn't get any redder.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die!" Dave suddenly shouted in real fear. "Ahh I got to do something!" He panicked, but came up with a plan. "Heaven Release: Eternal Sleep!" He touched her forehead, and she fell to the ground.

"Phew that was close..."

_**End of Flashback**_

Dave nodded. "Yes! She was really going to kill me!"

Drazen sighed and walked to the kitchen. "I don't believe you..."

* * *

That was it for chapter 29! I hope someone (like ehh...**Twirling Sakura**) recognized the ''Uhm...uhm...die'' part. Also thankies to her (**Twirling Sakura**) for all the reviews and fun talk. Go you!

Anyways, see you at 30 ;)


	30. Chapter 30

30, sorry for the last short chapter I updated today. Here is something to make it up: another short chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, this would be that and all the bunnies would die!

* * *

"By the way..." Dave suddenly said, as Drazen had just entered the kitchen. He turned around and said: "What?"

"I've got a new mission for you."

And suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in front of Drazen. He picked it out of the sky and read the damn thing.

"...are you kidding me?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Dave nodded. "Nope, it's the truth!"

"Then why did you nod..."

"I--Well--you see--Just go already!"

* * *

"Hidden Snake Hands!" Orochimaru shouted, as snakes once again flew from underneath his robe.

"Dude...Snakes again?" Dionysios sighed. "Do you ever do anything original?"

The snakes flew at Dionysios. But he didn't do anything to dodge it. He just stood there, and let the snakes bite him. A small puff, and Dionysios' shadow clone was gone.

Suddenly, Dionysios appeared behind Orochimaru.

"Damn it! How long have you been there?" Orochimaru said slightly pissed of, but he didn't turn around.

"Long enough..." Dionysios looked at his watch. "Let's see...I've got 30 min left until the barbecue..." He sighed. "That's long enough to kill you and get there."

Orochimaru froze in fear. "I-I can give you a snake for your barbecue?" He tried to save himself. 'If you let me go?"

Dionysios pondered about it for a few moments, but came with an answer. "Sure, why not?"

Orochimaru summoned a large snake, and quickly left. Dionysios stared at the snake that was at least one tree high. "You'll do just fine!" He said with a smile, jumped to it's tail and started dragging it along. "Hope the others like it."

* * *

"Argh!" Kabuto screamed in pain. Gray let his wrist go, and Kabuto fell to his knees. He held his wrist in his other hand, staring at the wound. "That hurts!"

Gray chuckled, a bit of dark chakra still whirling around him. "Oh yeah? How about this?" He kicked Kabuto in the side, sending him flying away across the river. He hit the back of a rock hard, and was apparently knocked out. Gray chuckled again. "Is that all you've got"?

Drake and Hana just watched in fear as they saw how much their partner had changed.

* * *

Tigs was sitting next to a fainted Kimamro. He was poking him with a twig.

"Hey, dude." He said. "Wake up."

"Who the hell are you!?" Hataka shouted at Tigs. Mae and Kyouki were standing next to him, all three of them ready to fight.

"No need to shout at me..." Tigs said saddened, as he slowly got up. "You want to fight or something?"

"N-no!" Mae uttered silently, but her voice was overvoiced by Hataka's.

"Hell yes!" The blond shouted at the blue haired snowboarder.

"Ohh...Well I don't" Tigs said with a smile.

"Damn you..."

* * *

Drazen was jumping from tree to tree at a rather fast pase. "Why did I have to do this troublesome mission?" He asked the light blue ''dog'' jumping next to him. "What do you think, Fenrir?" Fenrir just looked at him, and licked his lips. "Right..."

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, just think of this as chapter 29 part 2. I should have added this to 29...

Anyways, thanks to **Meetafterlife** and **WhiteWerewolf** for the reviews! And again to **Twirling Zakura** for the fun talk ;)

See you at 31!


	31. Chapter 31

Here is chapter 31! And don't worry, this one is a bit longer than the last two. This one is probably somewhere near the average chapter.

Anyway, Read and Enjoy!

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, dude, it'd be awesome! No wait...EXCELLENT!

* * *

"G-Gray?" Drake asked kind of scared, as he slowly got back on his feet. The dark chakra that was whirling around Gray a few moments earlier was gone, but he was still standing with his back towards them. "Gray!" He tried again.

"Is that all you've got!?" Gray shouted at Kabuto, as he walked closer to him. He chuckled. "Yo! Four eyes!"

Kabuto slowly got back on his feet. He tried to ignore the pain, but his wounds were too fresh, and fell to his knees. He chuckled aswell when Gray shouted at him. He readjusted his glasses. "I see, you truly are a fascinating subject."

Gray laughed, and in a flash he was standing next to Kabuto. He shook his head. "You really are useless, aren't you."

Kabuto chuckled again. "Fool, my wounds are already healing." He laughed out loud, thinking he could not be defeated.

Gray smirked, and slowly bent through his knees. When his face was next to Kabuto's, Kabuto could feel his cold breath. "Let's see about that..." Then he grabbed the back of Kabuto's shirt.

"What the--" Kabuto tried, but Gray already started. He lifted Kabuto up, and threw him back to the other side of the river. He flew right at Drake and Hana, and they were only just in time to jump away. They were now sitting next to a severely bleeding enemy, and they were still a bit in shock from everything that had happened.

"Ouch, that has to hurt..." Drake noted, Hana was staring from Kabuto to Gray.

Kabuto slowly came to, and looked at his attacker. Who was forming hand-seals at a decent speed. "Hey..." Kabuto tried, but he couldn't go any further without coughing out some blood. When he got his breath back, he continued again. "...if you do that jutsu, you'll end up killing your friends aswell." And he coughed up some more blood.

Gray finished his hand-seals and shrugged. "Too late for that now." He charged at this enemy (and his partners) and gathered chakra into his right hand. Drake saw how his one-time was now attacking them aswell. He tried to come up with a course of action to save them, but there simply wasn't enough time. Hana closed her eyes to wait for the impact, and Kabuto closed his eyes aswell, but he smirked.

Suddenly, something grabbed Gray's left leg. He looked down, to see a dog setting it's teeth in his leg. Gray lost his balance, and he fell into the river. Everyone opened their eyes again, except for Kabuto, and they saw how the river dragged Gray away until he hit a small rock sticking out of the water a few feet further and got to a standstill, the dog still holding it's grip.

Then suddenly, they heard a mocking chuckle from behind them. Drake and Hana turned around to see a silver haired ninja sitting on the rock behind them. He was reading some kind of book, so they couldn't see his face. With his free hand, he waved at them. "Yo!"

* * *

Drazen jumped to the next tree. "Why the hell do I have to do the groceries? Wasn't it Tigs's turn?" He sighed, and looked at Fenrir. "You really are the quiet type, aren't you?" Another sigh, and he focused on his journey again.

* * *

"Damn you!" Hataka shouted at the snowboarder.

Tigranes smiled at the blond. "What? Fighting isn't nice!"

The three of them stared at him. "That's...a bad guy?" Kyouki asked his friends unbelievingly.

"I guess..." Mae sighed.

"Flirting is tho." Tigs added and he smiled at Mae.

"Oh god..." She sighed again.

Suddenly, Tigranes noticed the Hyuuga standing next to him. He smirked at the snowboarder. "You're finished..." Kyouki said as he slowly got into some weird stance. His arms were stretched apart from each other, almost creating a straight line. He bent through one knee, stretching his left leg forward. "You're in range..."

Tigranes blinked a few times. "Of what?"

Kyouki laughed. "Of my Eight Trigrams Sixty-Fou-"

But Tigranes quickly formed some hand-seals. "Ice Prison!"

Suddenly, Kyouki noticed he was standing in a puddle of water. One detail that he hadn't taken notice of. _Damn you Drazen and your plans!_

Water flew up from the puddle, and surrounded the Hyuuga. The water quickly froze, creating a prison of ice, completely locking Kyouki up.

"And since the two of you can't fight..." Tigs said as he turned to his remaining enemies. "...I win!" He laughed triumphantly.

* * *

Bendoi and Evalli were walking through the forest.

"I hope the plan worked..." Evalli sighed.

Bendoi just ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, as long as we just go home soon." He smirked. "My fans are probably missing me."

Evalli moaned in irritation. "Shut up about your fangirls already!"

"Heh."

They suddenly stopped. The sun was shining brightly in their eyes. The first thought they had reached the desert sooner than they had expected, but when their eyes got used to the light, they saw the truth. They were standing at an open area filled with tree stumps.

"What the hell happened here?" Evalli asked her stunned partner.

She looked around, and saw something in the middle of all the chopped trees. There was a woman wearing a black kimono and with red hair not standing far away from them. Evalli put her hand on Bendoi's shoulder to get his attention, and when she got it she pointed at the women. They both jumped towards her and landed a few feet behind her. They were now close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Fuck you, Dave!" She shouted in anger. "Why did you have to destroy the whole fucking forest!?"

Evalli looked at Bendoi, and he looked at her. They both nodded, and prepare to lunge at the red haired women with the element of surprise. But they couldn't come off the ground. They both looked down to see the cause of their immobilization, and they saw roots coming out of the ground and crawling around their feet.

The woman chuckled, and turned around. "I knew you were here all along, darlings." She said with a smile.

"Fuck..." Evalli mimicked the woman's choice of language. "We're fucked."

The woman nodded. "Indeed, bitch." Then she did a few hand-seals. "Mokuton: Earth's strangulation!"

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Evalli shouted pissed. But her anger turned to fear when she felt the roots crawling further up her body, probably reaching for her throat.

Suddenly, someone dressed in black appeared behind the woman. "Let them go..." He said. "Or you're dead..." His voice was completely emotionless, and Evalli remembered the voice from last night.

"Great timing, Itachi-san!"

* * *

That's it for 31. Yes, this one was a bit longer.

Sorry guys, no line-of-fame this time. No-one reviewed, so no line-of-fame! Maybe next chapter ;)

R&R, if you don't, the alien squirrels **will** come back and eat my brains. And we don't want that to happen, now do we?


	32. Chapter 32

After a long, LONG wait. Here it is: Chapter 33!

I didn't upload cause I was ill for a while...nah that's just an excuse. I actually lost my inspiration and was out of the whole ''naruto thing''. But thanks to **Emo Death Angel** and Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3, I'm back!.

Although I already have Narumate Accel 2 (which basicly is Ultimate Ninja 5), UN3 is a lot of fun!

Why you ask? Well, take Itachi and Gaara...And give them Hinata's Super Healing Medicine!

Not to mention the endless KAITEN!! and TSUUUUGAAAA!! spam :D

Anyway, read and enjoy! (this chapter is a bit longer than the rest)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Itachi would still live and would NOT be a goodguy. But for the sake of Kishimoto, Itachi is a goodguy here aswell! (remember that this takes place 5 years prior to the start of the series, so Itachi hasn't killed his family yet)

* * *

"Hehe" The woman smiled. "You think you can defeat me, kid?" She slowly reached for one of her kunais stashed beneath her obi.

"That won't help you..." The Uchiha said, with his back still turned towards her.

She grabbed the kunai with her left hand. "We'll see about that, Itachi-kun..."

In less than a second Itachi was standing in front of her. Although Bendoi and Evalli couldn't see it, the woman could: Itachi was smiling.

"Heh" He said. "I'll show you why we are the most feared clan of Konoha." His dark charcoal eyes suddenly flared red. She was staring right into his sharingan.

"So this is the fabled sharingan?" She smirked. "Not all that impressed, Itachi-kun."

"Oh?" Itachi asked, still with a smile on his face. "You have never seen one before?" He added with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The woman shook her head, and Itachi smiled even wider. "Heh, hard to believe that since you have a sharingan user in your organisation." Itachi chuckled, but soon realized that he was still in a fight. "It's about time I end this."

"Just try your best, scumbag." The woman said with a smirk, and she quickly grabbed the kunai and aimed for Itachi's throat. "Die! Piece of shit!" The kunai was only inches away from Itachi's throat. As the kunai hit the Uchiha's throat, Itachi dissolved into flock of crows.

"What the?" The woman was caught by surprise. "Genjutsu?" The crows started circling around the woman, and within a few seconds she was completely surrounded. They had formed a column, sealing of every possible way of escape. She looked up, to see that some extra crows were gathering at one spot. They melted together, and took the shape of a black man. The man then got colours, and suddenly it was Itachi standing above the crows.

He smirked. "This is the end for you."

"Fuck!" The women shouted at Itachi. "So this is the power of the sharingan?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "Mind you...I never used the sharingan. This is one of my normal genjutsus."

Suddenly, the birds flew towards the women. As the distance between them closed, the crows transformed into large shurikens. She screamed in pain as she was cut from every side.

Evalli saw the woman fall down on the ground. It was really weird. The woman was acting like she was in some kind of danger that wasn't even there. Seeing the confused look on his partner's face, Bendoi decided to explain it to her.

"It was probably a genjutsu."

Evalli looked at his partner with an even more confused look, as the roots around her body started to loosen en disappear beneath the ground. "Gen...jutsu?"

Bendoi's face was filled with surprise. "You...don't even know what genjutsu is?"

Evalli shook her head, and her face was filled with anticipation: she was probably expecting Bendoi to explain it to her.

"Oh god..." He said as he put a hand on his forehead. "Ask Kisame-sensei to explain it to you."

Evalli nodded, and turned her attention back to Itachi.

Itachi was know kneeling besides the woman. "Now, it's time for you to die." He recklessly pulled the kunai out of her hand, he was obviously confident enough about his own genjutsu skills that he wasn't afraid that she would wake up. He lifted the kunai above her heart, and pulled it up. "Bu-bye!"

* * *

Drake looked up towards the silver haired man. He held a yellow book in his left hand, and he was holding it in front of his face. Drake got to his feet, and tried to snatch the book out of the man's hand. But before he could touch it, the man disappeared and reappeared behind him. The man chuckled. "Don't even think about it." He closed his book and put it back into his tool-pouch.

"Who the hell are you?" Drake asked, but the man asked them a question instead.

"Who the hell was that blond?" He said as he pointed down the river.

"My best friend." Gray sighed, disappointed that he didn't get his question answered.

"What the!? I thought I was your best friend!?" Hana shouted in a mixture of frustration, anger and surprise. She was still sitting on the ground.

"What's up with Ms. Skinny?" The silver haired ninja asked Drake. Who in turn just shrugged.

"Don't mind her, she just went through a bit of a shock."

"Ahhh..." The silver haired jounin said. "By the way," he pointed at the rock behind Drake, and added: "four-eyes got away."

"Ah..." Drake took a better look at the man. He was wearing what was a standard Konoha Jounin outfit, if he could recall correctly, and he wore a mask infront of his mouth, stretching all the way up to his nose. He also wore a piece of cloth to cover his left eye. All in one: he looked like a total goof-bag.

"Are you two ignoring me!?" She shouted at the two guys.

"So what brings you here, Kakashi?" Drake asked the man with a smirk.

"Ahh you remember me?" and Kakashi added mockingly: "It is truly an honour to know that!" They both laughed, both caught up in a different world than Hana. "But...shouldn't you be more worried about that friend of yours?"

"Nah" Drake answered. "He'll be just fine."

"Right..."

"Hey! Over here!!" Hana shouted, but it was futile.

"Anyway," Kakashi continued. "you are in Konoha territory. Unless you have a good reason to be here, bugger of!" He said with a goofy smile. Well he probably smiled, it's hard to see with that mask on!

* * *

Kyouki was standing next to Hataka. He looked at the snowboarder. "Dude," he spoke to Hataka. "this is so the opposite of awesome."

Hataka sighed. "Stop with all the ''dude'' en ''awesome'' stuff. It's not funny!"

"Tch" Kyouki responded. "You don't know anything..." He paused, but then continued. "Sometimes--no wait, always." He smiled.

"Always what?" Hataka said as he got back on his feet.

"I wish that you left instead of Drazen." He grinned.

"And why?" Hataka asked a bit annoyed.

"Dude, cause you're no fun."

"Guys!" Mae shouted at them. "Stop fighting already! We have a opponent to defeat!"

"What!?" Tigranes said, his voice reeking with faked sadness. "Now I'm your opponent? What must I do to get closer to you?"

"Well...you could start by not attacking my friends!" She shouted back at him.

"Ahh...why didn't I think of that..." Tigranes said with a disappointed sigh.

* * *

Itachi stared at his kunai. Instead of where it was supposed to be, it was in the ground. The women had disappeared, and he didn't get his kill. Yeah, he was disappointed. He sighed, and got back up on his feet. Without looking around, he already started talking. "Why the hell did you do that, Drazen?" He now looked to his right to see Drazen standing next to the body of the women.

"She's on my team, Weasel." Drazen said happily. "Sorry, but I had to."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that..." Itachi smiled, and stood straight up.

"We don't have to fight, do we?" Drazen asked the Uchiha.

"Sorry, but yeah." Itachi smirked.

Drazen sighed. "Fine then..."

Evalli looked from Drazen to Itachi. Then turned to Bendoi with a confused look. "They know each other!?"

Bendoi nodded. "Yeah, didn't you listen to Mae and Drake's story?"

"Erhm...sure I did..."

"Let's do this quickly, Uchiha." Drazen said jokingly. "I still need to do some groceries."

"Fine then." Itachi's face was filled with happiness. "Let's do this...Sharingan vs Sharingan!"

Now it was Bendoi who was surprised. "What in the name of...That lowlife has a sharingan?"

But Evalli was confused as well. "What's a sharingan?"

"Oh god...ask sensei..."

And she nodded again.

Red eyes stared into red eyes. For many minutes they just stood there. Nothing happened, until Drazen finally spoke.

"You're holding back aren't you?" He said with a smile.

"Holding back?" Evalli said confused. "They weren't doing anything!"

"What makes you think that?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"'Cause you're way better at genjutsu than I am."

"Heh" Itachi removed some of his dark hair from his sight. "Then let's leave this to taijutsu and ninjutsu, shall we?"

"Heh, fine."

They were again quiet for a moment, but then they both took a deep breath. At an amazingly high speed, they both started forming handseals. They were both very fast, but Itachi's jutsu had less handseals, and Itachi was faster. But, while Drazen was doing his handseals, a strange chakra was gathering around him.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Itachi shouted as he took a very deep breath.

Drazen was also finished, and shouted: "Suiton: Water Dragon Blast!"

As Drazen finished the last handseal, the chakra around him suddenly turned into water.

As Itachi exhaled, a giant ball of fire exited from his mouth.

The two jutsus clashed, and a thick fog engulfed the area around them.

"Hiding in the mist won't keep you concealed from these eyes, Drazen." Itachi said.

"Don't you think I know that?"

Evalli and Bendoi couldn't see a thing. Hell, they could barely even see each other. All they heard were the sounds of metal clashing and punches and kicks being blocked.

"What the hell is this shadow clone doing, Itachi?" They could hear Drazen's voice from out the mist.

"It's my new jutsu..." Itachi paused, but then continued. "Shadow Clone Smash!"

They heard a giant explosion of water, and some cries of pain from Drazen.

"I can see I missed you, Drazen." Itachi said. "So don't pretend your hurt."

"Fine, fine." Drazen's voice said. "How about this..."

A few more sounds of kunais clashing, and then they could hear Drazen shouting: "Rasengan!"

"Futile effort..." Itachi responded.

Next, Evalli heard the sound of wires stretching and then being put under pressure.

"Hey!" Drazen shouted. "What the hell do you think you're--"

"Katon: Dragon Fire!"

Altho Bendoi couldn't actually see the fire, he could hear it spreading across the wire. Then suddenly, the sound exploded. It had probably reached it's goal and turned into an inferno. They could feel the high temperature of the fire.

"Ha!" Drazen shouted. "Missed me!"

They could hear Itachi sigh, not far from them. "This is going nowhere..."

"Allow me." Drazen said with content. "Futon: Great Breakthrough!"

A strong gust of wind swept the fog away. Now Evalli could see what was going on. There was a burned down tree with black ground surrounding it. There were some ninja tools lying on the grounds, and there were some puddles of water. Also, three wires crept from the tree to somewhere else, surrounded by scorched ground.

* * *

"Please!?" Tigranes asked desperate.

"No!" Mae shouted back

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!" She shouted back.

"Mae sure is acting weird, isn't she..." Kyouki said as he looked at his friend and the snowboarder.

"Yeah..doesn't she always do that annoying stutter thing?" Kyouki said as he dusted off his clothes.

"Hmmm..." Kyouki put one hand to his chin.

"What?" Hataka asked the Hyuga.

"It's totally time to end this!"

* * *

Dave walked through the many hallways of the hideout. _Drazen was right..._ He thought to himself as he looked at the seemingly endless dark tunnels. _We need some more light here... Those darn candles aren't enough! And it's a bit to...Orochimaru._

All of a sudden, he saw a blond man walk towards him.

"Oh, hi Dionysios." Dave said bored.

"Hello." He answered.

"You got the stuff for the barbecue?" Dave asked him, as he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Erhm, yeah." Dionysios said, he turned to his against-the-wall-leaning leader. "But leader--"

"Got some nice animal meat?"

"Yeah, but--"

"You and Drazen are going to do the cooking right?"

"Sure thing, but--"

"But what!?" Dave asked agitated.

"You're on fire..."

"Huh?" Dave took in a bit of air, and smelled something being burned. He also suddenly felt a bit hot on the back. "ZOMG! I've been leaning on a candle!? Why the hell didn't you say something!?"

"I did, but--"

"AAHHH! Bathroom! Shower! WATER!!" He shouted as he ran away.

"--I can do water jutsus..."

* * *

That's it for 32! Maybe I'll update 33 today. That'll be awesome! No wait...Excellent! guitar solo

See ya all later!

And again thank you to **Twirling Zakura **who is now named **Emo Death Angel **for all the reviews and fun talk!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 people! ENJOY!

Happy? Yes

Why? None of your damn business.

It's like this: I write, you read, we're both happy, ok? And if you want to know anymore? Tough luck. You'll have to ask me :P

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, the plot would make NO SENSE at all!

* * *

"Why won't you go out with me?" Tigranes shouted at the black haired girl.

"I already told you!" She shouted back.

"What? Because you're not interested in guys who act like they're kids?" He paused, and then continued. "Because I'm a bad guy? Because I tried to kill you and your friends?"

"Yeah, that about sums it all up." She said bored.

"Oh...couldn't you come up with a better reason?" He asked her back.

Silence followed, Hataka and Kyouki were just staring at the two.

"I've got nothing to say to an idiot like you!" She shouted at him.

Much to everyone's surprise, Tigs didn't say anything in return. He just lowered his head, and stared at the ground. Then, they heard him mumble something. They felt the air around them suddenly dropping in temperature. The pool of water that was used for Tigs' jutsu earlier completely froze up. A cloud blocked the sun, keeping it from heating the air up. Tigranes chuckled for a few moments, but he soon started laughing out loud.

"You're all going to die!" He said with a sudden serious, evil and low voice. He did a few hand seals, and the small pool of ice suddenly started floating. When it was about as high as Tigranes' head, it started changing shape. First it seemed like it wasn't going to become anything, but then they saw how it transformed into a blade of ice. One gesture of Tigs' hand, and the sword flew at Mae. The sword moved with such speed, that there wasn't any time to dodge it. She let herself drop to the right, just enough to avoid being hit in the heart. Instead, it pierced her left shoulder. As soon as the tip of the sword dug into her flesh, the blade melted and dissolved.

"Mae!" Kyouki and Hataka shouted. They both ran to her and Kyouki caught her as she fell down. Now lying in his arms with her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" Hataka asked her.

"I-I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Hmmm" Kyouki inspected the wound. "It's not deep at all, you should be able to still fight with that arm."

Mae nodded, and just as she wanted to get back up on her feet she heard Tigranes laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hataka asked him as he helped Mae back on her feet.

Tigranes stopped laughing, looked at the blond and then chuckled. "Die!"

Hataka looked around to see where his attack was coming from. Nothing to see, no puddle of water anywhere. The cold was now slowly starting to bite his skin, but he pretended it wasn't there. Kyouki activated his Byakugan to see if he could find some sort of chakra trail. He looked around, but couldn't find anything that matched Tigs' chakra. _He didn't use any attack._ He said to him self in relief._ Unless..._ Suddenly fear struck his heart, he turned to the girl in his arms and saw that she was unconscious. Now he could see it: The water of the blade that melted when it hit Mae's shoulder had moved across her skin until it was at her heart. And there it froze solid. _Damn it._

* * *

They were standing only a few yards away from each other. Drazen looked at his surroundings. There were some puddles of water and some tools lying in the ground. And three wires also laid there, from the time when Itachi had tied him to a tree and used the Dragon Fire Jutsu.

"Giving up, Drazen?" Itachi asked with a grin on his face.

"Not in a million years, Itachi." He responded with a smirk.

Then Drazen put his hands together in a hand seal. He took a deep breath, and Itachi had no idea what he was going to do. Itachi waited for Drazen to start forming hand seals so he could copy the jutsu, but Drazen didn't do any hand seals.

"What the hell are you doing, phoenix." Itachi said mockingly.

"Tch." He said at hearing that nickname, but then he continued. "You'll see."

He took another deep breath. "Suiton: Aqua Lances!"

Four puddles, each at a different direction from Itachi, suddenly started floating. As they reached higher into the air, they formed themselves into long lances. They were all pointing at Itachi, and when Drazen lowered his hands again they all flew straight at the Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi jumped away, and landed a few feet further away from Drazen. The attack had completely missed.

"Is that all you can do, Draz--" He stopped talking. He looked around, but he couldn't see Drazen anywhere. What he did see was Evalli and Bendoi running his way.

"Hey! Itachi-kun!" Evalli said as she closed the distance between them. Itachi just nodded.

Then, Bendoi spoke. "Do you think he went into hiding, Itachi-san?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, no...It's not like him to hide." He then turned his attention to them. "Are you two alright?" He asked them as he examined their bodies with his eyes. "Hmm, no-one seems to be hurt..."

"So," Evalli started. "are we going after Drazen and that woman?"

Again Itachi shook his head. "No, we're going to see if Hataka didn't mess things up."

The other two nodded, and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

Drake and Kakashi looked to the side to see Gray walking towards them. He had a weird grin on his face and was scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with the same grin. "I don't know what came over me."

"Hmpf" Drake answered. "We forgive you."

"Hehe" He scratched his head again. Then he turned to the silver haired jounin who was once again reading his book.. "And who are you?"

"Huh?" He said, still reading his book. Then he waved at Gray (still reading the book) and spoke. "Hatake Kakashi."

"_The _Hataka Kakashi? The fabled copycat ninja who was said to have copied over a 100 jutsus?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Hehe," Kakashi said as he got his nose out of his book. He scratched the back of his head, just as Gray had done before. "I'm nearing the 1000 actually."

"Cool" Drake and Gray said in unison, while Hana was simply staring at the ground.

* * *

Dave walked through the hideout whistling some tunes. He was happy, because he wasn't on fire anymore. He also got some new clothes, black just like everything else. Then he noticed someone sitting on the couch.

"Hey there," Dave said as he took a seat on the opposite couch. "Joma."

The Suna jounin looked up from his paper airplane and looked up. "Hey, whatever-your-name-is."

"It's Dave, ok? Dave." Dave said as he put his feet on the coffee table. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Erhm, isn't that obvious?" Joma asked.

"Nope."

"I followed you..."

"Ahhh." Dave said, and got up again. "So you know our secret hideout? That leaves me with two options."

"Which are?" Joma asked curiously.

"Well, number one is: I kill you." Dave said rather calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uhuh" Joma nodded, also as if it was the most normal thing. "or?"

"Or..." Dave paused. "I kick you out and burn this place down and we move to a new place."

It was silent for a few moments, but then Joma asked. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Dave shook his head. "Nah, I've been wanting to move for a while now. And I need an excuse."

Again silence, but this time Dave broke it. "Then go! Get the hell out of here before I do kill you!"

"Can't we talk about it like real men?" Joma asked hopefully.

"Maybe..." Dave said rather interested.

"Do you have any beer?" The Jounin asked.

"Why?"

"Men talk better with beer!" Joma stated happily.

"Oh...well no, I don't"

"Why not?" Joma asked shocked.

"Cause alcohol is bad for you!"

And yet again, silence... And again Joma broke it.

"I'm outta here." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunn!

Finished!

R&R Please!

And sorry if I sounded a bit harsh at the start of this chapter!

See you all at chapter 34!

Next Chapter: Will Tigranes beat the living crap out of the others? And will Dave actually burn down the hideout? If so, then what about the barbecue?

PS: Emo? (you know who you are) I expect some messages from you!


	34. Chapter 34

Me: Anyways, here is chapter 34!

Gray: Yes! Read and enjoy!

Me: What the hell are you doing here...

Hana: Were here cause we're the main characters, and you haven't been giving us any screen time!

Drake: Yeah--ehhh--what she said.

Me: Fine! If I write something about you guys, will you shut up?

Gray & Hana: Yes!

Drake: What they said...

Me: stupid voices in my head...

Joma: This story is fanmade. The author hopes that he has some copyright on his own characters, but is well aware of the fact that Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Sasuke (amongst many others) are copyrighted by Kishimoto. Amen!

Me: You didn't have to go that far...

* * *

The air was still cold, the sun still blocked by the clouds. Tigranes laughed at his opponents, who were examining Mae's wounds. Tigranes was laughing so loud, that he almost fell of his branch.

"She'll make it." Kyouki said to Hataka. "It's nothing serious."

Hataka nodded. "I can't believe we're being toyed with by a guy like that."

Tigs suddenly stopped laughing. "I'm getting bored...why are you so weak? Are neither of you from a noble clan or something."

Kyouki smirked as he slowly stood straight up, but was standing with his back to Tigranes and was looking over his right shoulder. "Actually... I am"

"Oh?" Tigranes asked intrigued. "Which one?"

"You can't tell by my eyes?" Kyouki asked surprised.

"Hmmm..." Tigranes was lost in deep thoughts. "Nope"

"Heh..." Kyouki said as he turned around. "I'll tell you then..." And he switched his footing and took the Gentle Fist fighting stance. "I am Hyuga Kyouki of the Branch Family of the Hyuga Clan!" He said proudly.

_Wow, he's cool!_ Tigranes thought to himself. Then he said: "Wow, that sure is a mouthful." He then turned to Hataka, expecting to hear something from him as well.

Hataka walked to Kyouki and stood next to him. He turned to Tigranes and shouted: "I'm Namikaze Hataka, and I can't lose to you!"

Tigranes chuckled, and asked: "And why not?"

"Because I have my name to uphold!" He shouted back. But after seeing Tigranes' blank look, he decided to ask him. "You do recognize my name do you?"

"Nopies" Tigranes said shortly, and his expression changed to his goofy smile. Then the clouds moved away, and the sun could once again warm up the air. At first, the gap in the clouds was only big enough to light the area around Hataka.

Hataka smirked, and stretched his right arm with clenched fist towards Tigs. "I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage!"

"Now that's a plot twist!" A familiar happy voice said from behind them. The two turned around to see Kakashi and Joma standing behind them.

Before anyone could say anything, Kakashi spoke with a sudden serious voice. "Your mission was to capture one of their members. You're target was Drazen, but he got away."

"So?" Hataka asked dumbfounded.

"So you'll have to capture this guy!" Kakashi noted.

"Ah...I see." Hataka finally understood.

"Too bad for you!" Tigranes shouted, and everyone turned around to face him. "Cause I'm getting outta here!"

He took a leap, and jumped away from the rest.

"Damn you coward!" Hataka shouted after him. "Get back here!" He tried to jump after him, but Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. "K-Kakashi-senpei?"

Kakashi smiled, at least that's what Hataka thought he did, and spoke. "Don't worry, it's all taken care of."

* * *

Tigranes stopped after a few minutes of tree-jumping to look if anyone was following him. He turned around and saw no-one. "Haha! They're even too scared to come after me." He turned back around again, and prepared to jump to the next tree. "Hehe, I'm getting out of here."

"Why the rush, Frosty?" A voice said from next to him. Tigranes quickly turned around to attack whoever it was, but he couldn't. When he was done turning around, he was staring at his opponents eyes. Red eyes were peering into his own blue brown eyes, and he slowly became sleepy. After only a few seconds, he fell down.

* * *

"What do you mean, Kakashi-senpei?" Kyouki asked the silver haired jounin.

Kakashi chuckled. "Look." He said and pointed to somewhere behind him. They all walked around Kakashi and Kakashi simply turned around. Itachi was simply standing there with a sleeping Tigranes lying next to him. He nodded at Kakashi, who simply nodded back.

"So now all we have to do," Joma started. "is wait for my team."

"No...need...to...wait..." A voice came from below them. They looked down and saw Drake and Gray standing there. Gray was resting his arms on his knees, and was breathing very loud. Drake was sitting with his back against the tree, also desperately breathing.

"Where's Hana?" Joma asked his students as he jumped down from the tree to meat them.

Both Drake and Gray looked at each other. "Oh shit..."

"Oh fluf..." Joma sighed. "You didn't forget about her, did you?"

"Hehe," Drake laughed nervously. "whoeps."

Joma sighed again. "I should've known..."

As the others also came down, they started shouting at Drake and Gray for forgetting about her. Drake was busy trying to talk his way out of it. But Gray was staring at nothing, replaying everything that had happened this day. First that four-eyed geek started talking about him like he was somebody else, and then the cursed seal had activated on his own. That was something that had never happened before. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed Evalli and Bendoi arriving at the scene with Hana. He didn't even notice all the mad shouting against him and Drake. He also didn't notice how they got Mae back to conscience. He just kept looking at all the facts about himself. It was true that he woke up several weeks ago near the entrance to Suna, with no memories whatsoever. Was he really an experiment like Kabuto had said? One thing was for sure: he had to talk to that guy again.

"Gray-kun!" Someone shouted, and he was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Hana leaning over so their faces were really close. It was scary. The look on her face was filled with anger, and only then did Gray realize that he was going to die. A very quick and painful death.

However, before she could start, someone landed next to Itachi. Apparently, Kakashi and Joma had already sensed him coming and were already talking to him the moment he landed on the ground. He wore an Hidden Mist Jounin outfit, and his skin was blue. He was grinning, his shark-teeth shining in the reflection of the sun.

"Kisame-sensei!" Evalli shouted at her sensei.

"Huh?" Kisame diverted his attention to his student. "What is it?"

"Why is there a cut through your forehead-protector?" Bendoi asked. That was the moment when Gray noticed that there was indeed a cut.

"Well..." Kisame started. "I was in a fight with some enemy ninjas when they cut me there."

"Ah, I see..." Kakashi said sceptical.

"By the way, Itachi-san" Kisame suddenly spoke to the Uchiha. "It's cancelled."

No-one had any idea what he was talking about, except Itachi who nodded. "Understood"

"What was cancelled, Itachi?" Kakashi asked him.

"Something personal, Kakashi-san." Itachi said, but added: "Nothing for you to worry about." to assure him.

"Ah, got it..." Kakashi said, again sceptical.

* * *

"I'm going to burn this house down to the ground" Dave sang as he walked through the halls of his hideout with a bottle of petrol. He was spraying it all over the place, and for some reason the bottle didn't seem to empty. "I'm going to burn this house down to the ground." He was apparently very happy with the situation. "I'm going to burn this house down, going to burn this house down. I'm going to burn this house down to the ground!" And he threw the bottle away.

"There!" He said proudly. "That should do it!" And he continued on his way to the door of the hideout. "Maybe I should ask Drazen to use a fire jutsu." He laughed at his own joke. "God, I'm funny..." He said with a content smile.

* * *

Dionysios: What the hell!? When am I ever going to return.

Me: Easy, easy Dionysios. By the way, what the hell are you doing here?

Drazen: I want to be in the fanfic again...

Me: You will be, you will be. Just wait. Anyway--

Mae: My god...I hope I'm all right. I don't want to die just yet.

Dave: see you all at chapter 35! Which may or may not be updated tonight! Please read and review, and you have the writers apologies for any stupid grammar or spelling mistakes he made.

Me:...no they don't...And don't say my lines!

Dave: Shut up, twit! We don't need you any more.

Me: Everyone shut up! I need to focus on writing!

Yuki: Zzzzzzz...

Me: At least she doesn't bother me! Now get the hell out!

PS: I did all that talk cause I'm bored. If you think it's funny, then: yay! If you don't think it's funny, then you're right: it wasn't made to be funny. I don't expect people to laugh at this.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's 35! As promised! I don't know what promise I made, but here it is!

Read and enjoy!

Also, I think this is the end of the intro. Yeah that's right, all the chapters up until now was the intro. Now you have seen all the important characters in my story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I do own a webcam now, and we're happy with it .

* * *

"For the love of god, woman!" Tigranes shouted at the blue haired girl sitting next to him. Tigranes was still tied up, and it was already dark. Everyone had set up camp and it was Evalli's turn to watch over Tigs until he wakes up. She was reading some kind of magazine to pas the time."For the love of god! Let me go!"

Evalli shook her head. "No can do, sorry boy."

"For the love of god!" He started again. "I'm older than you!"

"So?" She asked him, her eyes still fixed on her readings.

"Graaah!"

"Hey! He's awake." Joma said as he walked out of his tent. The tents were bigger this time, and there were 3 tents. One for Konoha, one for Kiri and one for Suna. Everyone was sitting around a fire a few yards away from the tree Tigranes was tied up against. Except for Kyouki and Hataka. Hataka was standing with his back against a tree, and Kyouki was standing a few branches above him, also with his back against the tree.

Kakashi turned around to see if Joma was right. After seeing that he indeed was awake, he mentioned for Itachi to cut the ropes. Itachi was, like everyone else, sitting by the fire. He took out a shuriken and, without looking, threw it at Tigs. It cut the rope, and Tigs was free.

"Try to run and you're dead." Kakashi said with a goofy voice.

"Bring him--" Joma said mimicking the voice of an medieval king. "-- into the circle!"

Evalli helped Tigs up and pushed him towards the fire. "For the love of god! Be gentle!" He said as he tried to keep his balance to prevent falling into the fire. "I can burn, you know!"

"Now..." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and started cutting a twig. "...speak!"

"Ehhh..." Tigranes rubbed his neck. "About what?"

"About your organisation." Evalli said as she sat down next to Drake.

* * *

"Hey, Dave! Where's--" Drazen said as he walked out of the forest and to Dave. But he didn't finish his sentence because of what he saw. The dark night sky was filled with a red glow, the sound of fire sounding through the warm air. He stared at the crumbling building. "What the hell happened to the hideout!?" Drazen shouted at his leader.

The rest of his team (excluding Tigranes) were all standing near the edge of the forest, watching the burnout burn down to the ground. The hideout looks a lot like Orochimaru's from the inside. But unlike the Snakeophile's, their hideout was above the ground. So when you are inside, you get the illusion that you are underground.

Drazen watched as a big part of the building collapsed. Then the fire burned gently for a few more minutes, until a giant explosion and fireball came from one of the buildings. The sound was so loud that Drazen had to cover his ears.

"No!" Dionysios shouted. "My alcohol!"

Apparently, it was Dionysios stash of sake and beer that fuelled that final explosion. Well, it wasn't the final explosion. Suddenly they heard a loud bang. A giant explosion later and the air was filled with explosions of different colours.

"And there goes Tigs' fireworks..." Drazen said with a sigh. Then he turned his attention back to the leader. "Dave? Where's Tigs? And why the hell is the hideout on fire?"

Dave didn't answer, he was doing his evil laugh again. "BURN TO OBLIVION!" He shouted at the building.

"Never mind..." Drazen said as he turned away from the group. "I don't even want to know anymore." And he started walking away.

"Where are you going, Drazen-san?" Lillith, the woman who he saved earlier, asked him. He turned his head around and looked at the red haired woman.

"I'm going to see where Tigs is." He answered her, before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Ok ok, I'll tell you about every single one of them..." Tigranes finally gave in with a sigh.

"Good, good." Kisame said as he took a seat, now done making threats to the snowboarder.

"Who to start with?" Tigranes asked the copycat ninja.

"Started with the lowest rank, and work your way up from there."

"Fine fine..." Tigranes said as he looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath and started. "The lowest in rank is Drazen-san." He stopped so that Drake had some time to protest. After Drake was finished, Tigs continued. "He only recently joined and why the hell I don't know. His main purpose until now has been teaming up with me and making sure I don't screw up" He put up a sad face, but then continued.

"Dave took him on to train him, in exchange for the use of his sharingan. According to Dionysios, Drazen also had something else, but I don't know about that." He took another pause, and then asked Kakashi a question "Do I have to talk about our past life as well?"

The silver haired jounin nodded, and Tig's continued. "I don't know about his personal life." He then smiled, and continued. "Next up: me!"

"Tell us everything, or else..." Kisame hinted. Itachi chuckled.

"Fine fine..." And he cleared his throat. "The main reason I was taken into the organisation is because of my kekkei genkei. But you all know what that is."

Everyone looked at him with a confused look. "Controlling ice?" He hinted. "Ohhh." he got from everyone.

"Anyway," he continued. "am I the weakest, I am not ashamed of stating that. And yes: I am the weakest and I beat the crap out of you." He turned around and grinned at a certain blond Konona ninja, he in turn just looked at him with an annoyed look. Tigranes turned his attention back to the group. "Do I have to tell you about my past life?" He asked with the hope of receiving a no as an answer.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, it might prove useful for us."

"Fine, I was kicked out of my village." Tigranes said with a sad look.

"Why is that?" Mae asked bored.

"Kekkei genkei. People don't like us ice-users."

"Uhuh," Kakashi said with a bored look on his face. "Next in rank?"

"Don't you wanna hear more about my—-"

"Next!" Kakashi said threatening.

"Alright, alright." Tigranes said, and he took a deep breath. But before he could start talking, someone else spoke from above them.

"What the hell is going on here."

* * *

End of the chapter, no comment.

Except perhaps another thank you to **Emo Death Angel**.

Thanks for all the support and I hope things turn out good for you .


	36. Chapter 36

Here's 36, not much to say here.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NA...Ru...to...Zzzzzzz

* * *

Everyone looked to the tree where the voice came from. It was the exact same tree Hataka and Kyouki were leaning against. A man dressed in black armour was standing on the same branch as the Hyûga. He stared down at Tigranes, and didn't seem to care or notice Kyouki standing only a few feet away from him. A cloud then covered the moon, making it harder to see the man.

"Drazen..." Hataka said with a sigh.

"D-Drazen?" Mae asked a bit nervously.

"Drazen's here?" Drake asked excited.

"Heh," Tigranes smirked, and turned towards the man in the tree.

"Nope," Kyouki stated. "Not Drazen."

The man in the tree chuckled. "Kukukukukuku," Then he stopped, and it was silent for a few seconds. After a few seconds, he started talking with a low and threatening voice.

"You fools take me for Drazen? Then you clearly underestimate me..."

Joma suddenly jumped up. He recognized that voice. _Why is he here? We don't stand a chance against him right now..._

The man chuckled again, and jumped into the light of the fire. His black clothes were covered with remains of what was once a red armour. His black hair that had no model whatsoever almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were as black as his clothes, and on his back he carried a large scythe.

"What do you want from Tigs?" He asked Kakashi. The two were standing face to face.

"We want to know more about your followers." Kakashi answered with a serious voice. Joma had informed him of this guy, his power and his...weird nature. But right now the man was dead serious.

"Leader, I--" Tigranes tried, but was interrupted by the man.

"I need Tigranes right now" The man said to Kakashi

"So do we..." Kakashi said, a bit surprised that the man didn't take Tigranes with him. "What do you need him for?"

"We..." The man said with the same low and serious voice. "...are all out of ice cream!"

"Yeah, that sucks." Drake said mockingly, but the smile on his voice turned to fear as he felt cold steel pressed against his throat. Without looking, the man had took of his scythe and aimed it at Drake's throat.

"Shut it, dweeb" He spoke without looking at the boy. "Listen, Kakashi-kun." The man said to the silver haired jounin. "How about I give you a BINGO-book detailing everything about us, if I get Tigs back?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say. _He is going to give us information? Why not just take that guy and leave us with nothing? Is this guy stupid or something?...No, this must be part of his plan...He wants us to know!_

"Do we have a deal?" He asked Kakashi.

"What are you? Stupid?" Mae suddenly spoke to the man. "Don't you see that you can just--"

"Shut up!" The man interrupted her. "Drazen spared your lives because you were once his friends. I, on the other hand, have no such bonds with you. So next time you want to say something, think twice, bitch."

"Hey! Don't talk to Mae-chan like tha--" Drake shouted, but was reminded of his situation by the pressure of the cold steel that the man applied to his throat.

"Quiet, loser." The man now spoke to Drake. "Or I'll make your funeral one that no-one will ever visit..." He paused for a sec, but then he finished his sentence. "...because all who ever cared about you will be dead as well."

Drake gulped, and everyone was reminded of their positions. They didn't stand a chance against a guy like this.

Kyouki, however, saw his chance. He was standing in the man's blind spot, there was no way he could be seen. He silently took a few kunais from his pouch. Carefully he prepared to throw them at the man. He would be dead before he knew it. Before he could throw, however, the man spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hyuuga."

_How did he knew what I was doing? I didn't make a sound._

"You're not the only one with that special power, infidel."

_Same power? Could it be...And why the hell am I an infidel?_

"Do we have a deal?" He asked Kakashi once again.

"Yes, we have a deal." Kakashi answered.

The man smirked, and handed Kakashi a book. Then he turned to the snowboarder.

"Let's go, Tigranes." He said short.

"But, leader-sama--" He tried.

"What?" The man asked his subordinate agitated.

Tigranes gathered all his courage. He was scared of Dave when he was like this. "But, I can't leave without my snowboard?"

"About that..." Itachi said with a grin.

"I broke it!" Kisame finished Itachi's sentence.

Tigs sighed, and then he and Dave disappeared.

"Are you just going to let them go?" Gray asked the jounins.

"Yes," Hataka said after a very long time of being quiet. "We have what we want."

Kakashi laughed. "Yep! And now..." He said as he opened the book. "Let's see what this book has to say about these guys..."

* * *

This is a bit of short chapter, I know. And it probably isn't one of my best ones, cause I'm suffering from a lack of sleep...

Anyway, maybe I'll update later on today. See ya

Oh and thanks again **Emo Death Angel**, for keeping me awake for a long time. Without you I would have fallen asleep much sooner. Still a bummer that I fell asleep...


	37. Chapter 37

Yes! Finally! After a long time! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN!

Read and enjoy ;)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OH HELL NO!

* * *

Kakashi made a quick hand movement that Gray didn't quite catch, but it looked like Hana of Konoha got it, for she suddenly jumped into the night.

"Alright then," Kakashi said as he opened the BINGO-book. "Let's see what this baby has to offer."

He looked at the first few pages. All pages looked the same. They had a picture of the ninja in question, some info about kekkei genkei, favourite jutsus and the page next to it had some details about the ninja's personal life. There was one thing that stood out amongst all else: the pictures, they all had a red x-shaped cross on them.

"What do you think this means, Gray-kun?" Joma asked his student, as he motioned for him to come closer. Gray walked up to his sensei, and looked at the book Kakashi was holding. It was obvious that his sensei was referring to the crosses.

"Erhm..." Gray thought about it for a while. "...they're fired?"

"Something like that." Joma said and then added with a smile: "they're dead."

"Wow..." Kakashi flipped through the book. "Look at this..." He motioned with his free hand for Joma to come closer.

"Yeah, wow indeed!" Joma said, picking up his medieval accent again. "There are too many of the brave warriors slaughtered!" He was hoping that people would laugh at his accent, but much to his dismay; not a single smile.

"Yeah, that too." Kakashi said with his serious voice, which wasn't heard commonly. "But look at this!" He pointed at the name of a red haired shinobi.

"Shinigami...Dave." Gray read out loud.

"Wait! I know that name!" Joma put a hand to his chin and started thinking. Everyone started at him with faces filled with anticipation. "Aha! I remember!" He shouted happily.

"Yes...?" Kisame said with a bored look on his face.

"That's their leader" Joma had completely forgotten about the accent, not that anyone cared. "But he didn't look like that." He added as he pointed at the shinobi Kakashi was pointing it.

"No...that's the weird part." Kakashi said as he flipped the book back to the first page.

Gray noted that the silver haired Jounin had skills with books. He cold probable flip the pages very fast, with one hand and his eyes closed. He wondered why a ninja could be so good with small books.

"The weird thing is..." Kakashi sighed and showed the book to everyone as he quickly turned page after page. "They're all called Shinigami Dave."

Kakashi was going through the book pretty fast, he only did it to show everyone the different faces.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked Kakashi. "I mean, you did go through it pretty fast so we didn't get to see the names." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Itachi.

"I saw all the names, and they're all as Kakashi said." Itachi stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You could read that?" Gray and Hana asked at the same time. Itachi nodded, gaining a ''cool'' from the two Suna genin.

"Hehe" Kakashi chuckled as he reached the end of the book. "These are still alive and their names aren't Dave, but..."

"But what?" Kisame asked his fellow Jounin.

"But the names...the jutsus...the stories..."

"What?" Hataka shouted, a bit pissed of because of all the wait.

"But it looks like they were written...by a child!"

He showed the book to everyone again, and they all saw it. All the Daves were written in a very neat handwriting, but the others really looked like a kid wrote it. Big letters, many different colours and not being able to write in a straight line.

Kakashi sighed. "I can't read this...it will take far too long."

"Then what do we do?" Mae asked.

Without a word, Kakashi threw the book at Itachi, who caught it and opened it.

"You can read that, Itachi-san?" Drake asked the Uchiha.

"Yeah, I'm used to Sasuke's handwriting and this can't be much worse." He opened the book and his eyes widened. "Wow, I stand corrected."

"But can you read it, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, and Itachi nodded in response.

Itachi cleared his throat and started reading the book. Everyone expected him to immediately start reading. But it took him a few seconds, he stared at the lines and mumbled something. Then he actually started talking.

"Let's see...person number one..." Itachi sighed.

_Name: Senka Lillith_

_Kekkei Genkei: Mokuton._

_Favourite Jutsu: Something with trees and wood and stuff._

_Fighting style: see Favourite Jutsu._

_Age: 18_

"The rest is either empty or not important." Itachi said as he flipped the page.

"What do you mean not important?" Kyouki jumped down from the tree and into the light of the fire.

"Well...for example: eye colour." Itachi said as he started reading the next page. "That Lillith's eye colour was a recipe for meat balls or something."

"Ah, I see..."

"Anyway, on to the next one!" Itachi tried to sound enthusiastic.

_Name: Senka Tigranes_

_Kekkei Genkei: Ice thing..._

_Favourite Jutsu: Creating Ice cream for me!_

_Fighting style: No idea...never saw him fight...Maybe ice cream?_

_Age: 14_

Itachi scanned the rest of the page, skipping all the parts that had nothing to do with ninjas whatsoever.

_Special note 1: I need to ask Drazen what that Kekkei Genkei is called._

_Special note 2: Damn loser has no idea he's Lillith's little brother, and neither does he!_

"Wait" Itachi said. "Lillith is that woman we fought earlier, right?" He directed the question at Bendoi and Evalli, who didn't see where the _we_ part came from. They pretty much did nothing. They just nodded at Itachi.

"Then why does this thing say _he_ instead of _she?_" Itachi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Wow..." Hataka said silently. "The Uchiha can be confused?"

"Yes, you'd know if you spend some more time with your friends instead of training." Kyouki said with a sigh.

"Well sorry that I have a goal in live..."

"Remember Itachi-kun," Kakashi said with his normal goofy expression on his face. "it was written by something that looks like it's a child."

"Yeah, but this has to be one idiot then!" Itachi said as he pointed at the book. "I mean, even Sasuke doesn't make this kind of mistakes!"

* * *

Somewhere else, in a deep forest on the side of a mountain, Dave and Tigs were jumping from tree to tree. When suddenly, Dave sneezed.

* * *

"Well, on to the next one then." Itachi sighed, and turned the page.

_Name: Dionysios_

_Kekkei Genkei: Stoned Eyes._

_Favourite Jutsu: That thing that makes him invisible._

_Fighting Style: Pussy fighting style! Attack from the shadows! Backstab! Oh and clones._

_Age: 59_

"Huh, he has no last name." Itachi said as he turned the page.

"Wait! He was 59?" Hataka shouted as he looked at the picture of Dionysios, just before Itachi turned the page. "He looked like he was in his 30's or something!"

"Uh-huh." Itachi said as he tried to read the next page, completely uninterested.

"What? Stoned eyes? What the hell does that mean?" Gray asked the others, who just shrugged.

_Name: Shinigami Dave_

_Kekkei Genkei: No idea...too many to mention?_

"What the hell?" Kyouki almost lost it. "Too many to mention? No, no. He definitely has the Byakugan! He must be an Hyuuga!"

"One problem with your theory." Itachi said as he flipped another page. "He didn't look like a girl." He said, with a stoic expression on his face.

"Heh." Kyouk turned his back on Itachi. "At least my clan aren't a bunch of goths that only dress in black!"

It was silent for a while, but then the two of them started laughing. Hataka walked up to Mae, and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Psst! Mae?" He asker her, hoping that no-one would hear her.

She looked up to him, and Hataka expected that normal blush of hers to appear on her face. But for some strange reason, it didn't. _Had she changed in just a few months?_

"Yeah? What?" She had an slightly annoyed look on her face.

"How come that if I say something like that to them, I always end up in the hospital?"

"Heh, you always end up in the hospital." Drake said, apparently having heard what Hataka said. He was sitting with his back towards Mae and Hataka.

"Yep, just like your father." Kakashi said with what you think was a smile, but you never know for sure with that mask.

Hataka was surprised that they had heard him. He was talking pretty soft. Well, at least he thought he was. For the others it only felt like a decibel.

"It's because they're best friends. They can take that from each other." Mae stated.

"Yeah, unlike you." Drake said still sitting with their back towards them.

"What are you talking about?" Hataka said as he stood straight up and walked over to Drake. "Explain!"

Drake smirked. "I lost count of how many times Drazen ended up with major rasengan wounds because he made a joke about yondaime."

"Guys guys!" Hana said, quickly jumping between Hataka and Drake. "Stop, we're all friends remember?"

"When did we get friends with those guys?" Kyouki pointed at the Mist and Sand shinobi.

"Dunno." Itachi said bored as he continued reading the page about the one Dave that wasn't dead.

_Favourite Jutsu: The one that does that light thingy and then goes boom!_

_Fighting Style: The last one you'll ever see!_

_Age: I lost count..._

"Well, I guess it's save to assume that this Dave wrote the book." Itachi said as he turned the page.

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi said as he stood straight up and stretched to loosen his joints.

"Well first of all there is a very long story about how awesome Dave is." Itachi said as he started reading the next page with an interested look on his face.

"So? That can also mean that it's Dave's little brother. If he has one." Kyouki said. "I mean, Sasuke thinks you're awesome as well!"

Hataka sighed. "Everyone thinks Itachi is awesome..." But no-one listened to him.

"Second of all, there was a note that said: I, Shinigami Dave, wrote this entire book. (DrazenlookeduptheinfoandIstoleitfromhim)" Itachi said, and saying that last part pretty fast.

"Why did you say it that fast, Itachi-san?" Mae asked the Uchiha.

"Because he wrote it without any spaces between the letters. Probably hoping that no-one would bother reading it, so no-one will find out he stole Drazen's info." Itachi said as he read the next page, and then a small smile crawled up his face.

"Why are you smiling, Uchiha?" Kyuoki asked as he sat down next to the Uchiha.

"Because the next ninja is Fuschichou, Hyuuga"

"Drazen?" Drake almost shouted. "Cool!"

"Psst! Mae!" Hataka started again. "Why do they call each other and Drazen by their last names?"

Mae sighed, and Drake explained it. "You would have known if you had spend more time with your friends instead of training, dobe." Oh, how he loved calling Hataka dobe, just like Drazen did sometimes.

"Teme..."

"Anyway, onto Drazen." Kisame said with a smirk. "I wanna know why this guys is so strong according to you."

Itachi nodded.

_Name: Fuschichou Drazen_

_Kekkei Genkei: Sharingan and turning chakra into water_

_Favourite Jutsu: Shadow Shuriken_

_Fighting Style: Bare hands, and Fuma-Shuriken when in a pinch_

_Age: 13_

_Eye Colour: An awesome dark blue_

_Hair Colour: Awesome black._

_Clothes: awesome_

"Wow, Dave sure thinks Drazen is awesome..." Itachi said as he read a few more lines.

"Ofcourse! He is awesome!" Drake shouted.

"He's coolish, but not awesome..." Mae sighed, much to Drake's dismay.

"Stupid, pathetic bastard can't even use fire jutsus, although it is his clan's style. He's not even worth of being an ninja." Itachi said as he closed the book.

"You take that back!" Hataka, Kyouki, Mae, Drake and (strangely enough) Gray immediately demanded.

"What? No, I-" Itachi tried.

"No?" Kyouki asked. He was still sitting next to Itachi, and now put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Juuken!" He said as he pushed chakra out of the chakra hole in his hand, causing Itachi to scream out in pain.

"Itachi! How could you say that!?" Mae asked him with a bit of anger in her voice.

"No, that's...what...Dave...wrote...about...him!" Itachi said between moans of pain.

"Ohhh." Kyouki said, realising that he hurt Itachi for nothing. "Why didn't you say something before."

* * *

Ok sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Finally! I've been too busy with my other story that I almost forgot about this one! I'll try to update this one more often, k?

Anyway, R&R! That's the only way for you to tell me my writing sucks!


	38. Chapter 38

Here it is! The long awaited chapter 38! Read and Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, or Sasuke's flower Sharingan...seriously, what was Kishimoto thinking?

* * *

Tigranes took another leap, skipping a few trees and landing on another branch. And yes, he took another leap. He always found moving around like this boring, it was so repetitive. He looked to his left to see Dave ''flying'' next to him, upside down.

"Ne, Dave-sama?" He asked the rather bored looking leader.

Dave looked at his subordinate, and nodded. Tigs took this as an approval to talk.

"Erh, about that book you handed them?" He asked carefully, not wanting to piss Dave off.

"What about it?" Dave asked with a tone that sounded even more bored than his face looked.

"Erhm, I kinda read it this morning, and I had a question..." He still spoke with a soft and careful voice. He knew all too well what could go wrong if he said the wrong things.

"Yeah, what is it?" They approached the next branch, and Dave used his right hand to catch himself and propel himself further forward.

"Ehm...You seem to be rather amazed of Drazen..." Tigranes said with slight hesitation.

"Huh?" Dave asked with a confused look. "Oh that! Yeah I wrote his part the same day that he joined us." He nodded at his own comment. "Then I thought he was awesome, but the day after I found out he was nothing but a taijutsu oriented wannabe-Uchiha."

"Ah." Tigranes pumped more chakra into his feet as he took another jump. "Oh and one more thing..."

"What?" Dave asked, now turning his head to face Tigs.

"You could have just...you know, take me with you and not give them the book." He didn't dare look at Dave right now. He had no idea how he might react. "You kinda had the upper hand." Still nothing, so he turned his head to his left to see how his leader reacted.

Dave was starring at Tigs with widened eyes, probably shocked after just discovering this. He opened his mouth, but before he could say something he hit the next branch with a loud 'thud' and quickly disappeared in the leaves below.

* * *

"Ow..." Itachi moaned as he rubbed his right shoulder.

"Hehe" Kyouki laughed nervously, still sitting next to Itachi. "You ok, Itachi?"

Itachi stopped rubbing his shoulder for a moment, and after a few seconds of what seemed like doing nothing, he answered, "I can't move my arm..."

"Don't worry, you will be able to in about an hour or so."

"Great!" Itachi said sarcastic.

"Anyway," Joma said, turning to Kakashi. "I'd like to know more about this Drazen. He has two kekkei genkeis? How is that even possible? And isn't the second one of the Nidaime Hokage? Then how come Drazen has it?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'd have no problem explaining it to all of you, if..."

"If what?" Kisame grinned.

"if Itachi and Kyouki would just stop for a moment." Kakashi let out another sigh.

Itachi and Kyouki were staring at each other. Sharingan faced Byakugan.

"Dude..." Kyouki started.

All Itachi gave him was a short 'hn'.

"I didn't look at her with my Byakugan before, but now that I do..." Kyouki nodded his head in Mae's direction. In response Mae froze, and Drake jumped up.

"Sick pervert!" He shouted at Kyouki.

The Hyuuga in return looked at Drake with a confused expression. After a few moments of blank staring, Kyouki realized what Drake was thinking. "N-No! Not like that! I did NOT look under her clothes!"

Now Itachi was staring at Mae, and his two Sharingan eyes saw right through her. "Hello..." Itachi said with a grin. "sensei."

Mae immediately 'hussss'ed him. "Not now Itachi-kun!"

"Hae Hae "Itachi sighed as his eyes went back to black.

"So..." Joma asked the silver haired jounin, now sitting in front of Kakashi,

"Fine...here goes." Kakashi said as he closed the BINGO book. "He's from the Fuschichou clan. As some of you might now, that clan is known for it's fire jutsus. Their jutsus are stronger and more complicated than the Uchiha's. The clan doesn't have a country they have allegiance with, they side with whatever village pays more." Kakashi took a deep breath, and then he continued. "His family wasn't actually normal either. The only living clanmembers today are: His father, his mother, his younger brother and sister. Anyway, his parents couldn't stand each other. I don't know all the details, probably arranged marriage or something. Well, the point is that his mother hated his father so much, that she made plans to ruin chances for the succeeder of the clan to be clan-worthy. His father had put all hopes in their first born child, but his mother's plans succeeded." Kakashi stared at the ground for a second, before continuing. "Only one week after Drazen was born, his mother had hired ninjas to seal a demon inside of him..."

"A...d-demon?" Gray asked with his voice reeking in fear.

"Yes," Hataka walked closer to the group and sat down next to Mae. "but don't worry, it's not one of the bijuu."

Kakashi nodded. "Nevertheless, this monster was an entity of water. Ever since that demon was inside of him, he has been unable to mould fire chakra. And as you can guess, his father didn't like that."

"And then when he was 9 and I were 8" Itachi said with a smile. "We had a short little battle with one of the Sannin."

"Which one, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked very interested.

"The snake guy, ofcourse." Itachi said with an even bigger smile. "Ofcourse we didn't win, but we both awoke our Sharingan that day"

"Yes, so somewhere in his clan must have been an Uchiha. And it was with pure coincidence and with a small play of fate that he inherited an unusual amount of that person's DNA, giving him the Sharingan."

Joma nodded as he took a mental note. The Konoha ninjas including Drake were all staring at the burned out fire, and the Suna shinobi had their mouths wide open and stared at either Kakashi or Itachi. Bendoi and Evalli were staring at Kakashi as well, and Kisame was grinning at Itachi.

"You're forgetting something..." Hataka said as he turned his gaze away from Mae (he was apparently staring at her for a moment or two).

"Yes!" Joma said. "What powers does this demon give him?"

"Hmm" Kakashi nodded. "It's biggest advantage is to create water with as little as no effort. He also has a much greater chakra pool, and the demon's influence also heightens Drazen's strength, speed and whatnot. But there are also drawbacks. Like slowly losing his mind, becoming very agitated and not really being able to think straight. But the biggest drawbacks are the following two. One: He can't mould any fire chakra, although I'm sure that he would be able to if he hadn't had that demon" He waited for everyone to take their time to remember everything he said. "And two: He also loses the ability to focus his chakra. Although he can probably still walk on trees and the like, he can't focus his chakra to his eyes. In other words--"

"No Sharingan." Itachi finished Kakashi's sentence.

"You're forgetting one thing, Kakashi-kun." Mae said with a sudden very mature voice, not very like that of Mae at all. But no one noticed that, or the weird 'kun' suffix after Kakashi's name.

"Ah yes!" Kakashi said as he slammed his fist in his other hand. "No matter what, the demon will keep him afloat. So even if you knock him out cold, you can't drown him."

Everyone was still a bit in shock (except Mae and the Konoha shinobi) but Drake opened his mouth. "So ehh...that's kind of frightening...Can he use that power at will?"

"No, not any more." Kakashi shook his head. "Thanks to Orochimaru. For some reason, he can now only use it's powers after activating his cursed seal."As he said those last two words, he stared at Gray. Much to Gray's luck, Kakashi looked away and started talking again. "I don't know what happened, but at one time he somehow was able to suppress his demon's chakra. But thanks to that Sannin, he can no longer do that..."

"I know what happened, I was there!" Hataka said with a grin, eager to have everyone listen to him in awe instead of Kakashi.

"Yes, but..." Kakashi disappointed him. "It's late, let's get some sleep. You can tell everyone your story tomorrow."

* * *

"What a nice night to be walking outside." Drazen said to himself as he walked through a forest, when suddenly he heard a loud 'thud'. "Hmm, sounds a lot like a drunk Dionysios falling out of a tree...again..." He sighed as he walked towards where the sound came from. "How many times have I told you not to tree-jump after drinking?" He took another sigh, as he looked behind the bushes. There was indeed a man dressed in black, but his hair colour wasn't blond.

"L-Leader?" Drazen asked a bit shocked. "W-What are you doing? Did you touch Dionysios' stash..."

"What stash?" Dave said as he slowly got to his feet. "That one with the strange smelling herbs and the alcohol thingies? I'd never!"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then Dave suddenly said "Drazen..."

"Yeah?" Drazen asked looking at where Dave came from.

"I'm stupid..."

"No shit..." Drazen said so softly that it was inaudible.

"And Drazen?"

"Hmm?"

"I want a cape..."

Drazen grinned as he offered his Leader a hand. "We'll look for one this weekend, but let's go home first...no wait you burned it..."

"Well at least I can burn stuff!"

And again there was silence, until Drazen turned around and said. "Touché..."

"Don't worry, we still have the snow cottage."

"Oh yeah," The Fuschichou suddenly remembered. "And what about the girl?"

"I brought her there before I burned the place down... You wanna know why I burned it?" Dave asked with an hopeful expression on his face.

"You can tell me on the way home." Drazen answered with a small smile on his face.

"Sweet!"

* * *

Sorry for not updating so much! But I had some school stuff, which I didn't do. And some girl troubles, and I had no motivation to write whatsoever. But I continue this story, it hasn't ended. Not even close! Expect more updates this week (I can't talk to my girl for 4 long days...damn...)

I think I have a record. I don't think I ever used the word Sharingan that much (6 excluding this sentence.)

See you at 39!


End file.
